Forever
by JazRox
Summary: Frieza once had a son, his name was Vegeta, not the Vegeta you were thinking off, Another Vegeta, but he died and it was no ones fault, not even Friezas. But when he died Frieza saw Prince Vegeta, the one you are thinking off, and Frieza has to have him.
1. The return of the prince

Hi everyone this Dra

**This story is called Forever.**

**Chapter 1 Prologue- the return of the Prince.**

Hi everyone this is my first dragon ball Z flick.

And this is a Vegeta and Frieza this is a nicer story, about them.

Oh and in my story Frieza's son Kuriza does not exist.

And remember to read and review.

-- --

**Chapter 1 Prologue- The return of the Prince.**

**No ones POV**

Everyone in the universe fears lord Frieza, his henchmen some of his family and even his really really short-term girlfriend.

It was a funny match up really everyone who heard of it eyebrows went straight up. No one honestly thought it could be possible.

The girl in question was scared of him, like everyone else in the universe but she stayed with him, mainly because she feared he would kill her if she left him. But she would like to stab his ice cold heart if she got the chance.

Actually truth be told they both hated each other more than anyone throught humanly possible, but she was more scared than anything and she had every reason to be scared being a Saiyan and all.

But she died as everyone knew she would, but noone ever knew who exeactly killed her, (but most people agree it was proably Frieza,) but before she died she gave birth a baby, a son.

She named him Vegeta, before Frieza called call him Chill.

No it is not the Vegeta you are all thinking of, it is not the Vegeta that once hated Goku and lost a very fierce battle to him.

No, this Vegeta was not around very long, he was only around for 5 years. He only had 5 birthdays until he died, no Frieza did not kill him, and actually no one killed this boy. No this boy died from a deadly disease, and this was no ones fault. Not even Frieza's.

If truth must be told, Frieza was quite good to the boy, especially while he laid in his death bed, Frieza sat next to him, refusing to cry as his son could not breath, Frieza even got the best doctors to try to find a cure, but nothing worked.

And the boy died.

The boy's looks in truth he did not look like a thing like Frieza; he was a Saiyan, even if he was only half Saiyan he could pass as a full one. he was well toned with big musels and dark raven hair that stuck up without gel and of course a little monkey tail.

Frieza was actually very upset when the child died and he was actually quite troubled, something his henchman knew nothing about, they just assumed that the little monkeys death went down fine with there ruler.

But they were dead wrong. In truth Frieza kept Vegeta's room exactly the way he left it, but he never entered it him self-preferring to let his minions do his dirty work.

Years pasted and if Frieza's son lived he would of turned 10 years old if he lived, and Frieza's son became a memory, to most of his minions I mean they all knew there WAS a son, but only the few that have survived over 5 years in Frieza's service, (in English not very many.) Did remember the son, the beautiful young boy. With no resemblance to Frieza what so ever.

Than one day because of a coincidence Frieza went to planet Vegeta, with the intention too kill them all. Frieza really hated Saiyan's he throught they were smeely and just plain dumb.

He throught the king, King Vegeta was pretty dumb too.

And he thought his views on Saiyan would never change, until a certain little boy ran into King Vegeta's thrown room, to show his father that he learnt too fly.

His son Prince Vegeta, than something in Frieza snapped, just snapped Frieza stared at the young prince, and he had every reason to snap, this Prince was the spitting image of his prince.

And Frieza knew one thing.

He had to have him.

He needs him.

He would have him.

-- --

Ok chapter 1 down.

Remember to review,


	2. Getting him first

Chapter 2 Getting him first

**Chapter 2 Getting him first**

Disclaimer: I do not own,

**Chapter 2 Getting him first**

**Freiza's POV.**

My son… It was the only think I could think about, I knew it was him, my family the Colds believe in reincarnation, and Vegeta is the same age as my Vegeta give or take a few months.

I walk into the monkey's thrown room. I have already told them I desire my son back. But of course I did not tell them about Vegeta being my reincarnation son.

"My King, I must ask is there no other option must we give him your son," King Vegeta's adviser says.

"If there was another way I would take it, but I can't we shall get Vegeta back when he has tired with us and moves his ugly scaly self to another planet." Vegeta says, I do not laugh I can see the king now, he is slumped him his chair, what fake hope you give them, king you know very well the return rate from hostages from my ship is less that 10 (65 die and the others join my armies,) and not one is my reincarnation version of my son.

But I know, Vegeta is never returning and he is not a hostage, he will live the life of luxury, the life my son did have the life he deserves.

"Vegeta you can't give him my baby our only child, we can not give him to the alien he is a horrible man. He sounds like women as well." The queen says, I look at her; she has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. She is quite a pretty Monkey, but she is not a fighter, like her husband her son is quite powerful already, but not rivalling me of course. Zarbon said we should kill the monkeys because they might get out of hand, but my Vegeta deserves life. I see the King, he will be heart broken when I take Vegeta so he deserves life…. At the moment.

"You make me sound like a tyrant." I say, making my presents known.

"Oh my lord, I did not see you there." King Vegeta says, he gets up as I chuckle I see at once get up from his thrown, I don't care about anything about my son. I at once sit on his chair.

"Oh you kept it warm," I say mocking, "Require your son to monitor his progress." I say, the Queen begins to cry.

"Are you sure you want my son he is only a child." Vegeta says. He is terrified.

"I am sure, I will send Zarbon to get him tomorrow." I say I get up I turn to leave.

"Please the boy is only 5 years old, he is not strong enough for anything." Vegeta says, than I think of something.

"I want to see Vegeta your son privately, if I decided he is too weak he will get to stay " I say it was a fake statement but the Queen deserves something to hand on too, and at once the brown haired servant leaves and I was lead to a large room, I see a big room it was quite a huge room actually with leather chairs and wine. I am left alone, I sat on a leather chair next to a huge fire it was warm; within a few minutes I hear a voice.

"Dad I- I don't want to go to see him all by my self, can't you come with me." I hear, I knew the voice belonged to my son, but it also belongs to Vegeta Junior.

"I can not son, I will be right here, now off you go." Vegeta senior says.

I hear the door open and little Vegeta entered.

I felt my heart jump a few beats as Vegeta entered and looked at me, "hello Sire," the boy says,

"Hello Vegeta we have only met once before, how is the flying going?" I ask, I keep my tone sweet and caring, the little boy backed away from me, no don't be frightened Vegeta I will never hurt you.

"It is going fine Sire," Vegeta says I smile,

"That is good child," I say, I look at him, to make my self-happy I have to get him first, when he comes home to me we can once again be a family.

He will need a mother.

I push this thought out of my head; there is NO way I am putting up with a woman once again… full time at least.

"Vegeta as you know your family is in my hands and if you are a good boy and come and live with me, and train if you are a good boy you will allow your family to live but if you are naughty I will have to kill your Father Vegeta, and I honestly do not want to do that." I say I look at the scared boy, come now Vegeta it is not so bad, I will never lay a hand on you little one. Ok that is a lie I might make you stand in the naughty corner, and will lay a hand on him to cuddle him.

He did the worst thing to me, to any father, he started to cry.

Come now Vegeta, please do not cry, give me a smile, just a little smile, I like your smile very much it makes me smile, come now little one smile.

Give your Daddy a smile.

I look at him, "Please Vegeta do not do this I will send Zarbon to get you tomorrow, it is only for a short while, than you will go home." I say, I look at him he smiles I am saying the truth, to a certain point of view, he will go home with me to my planets, he just thinks he is going back to planet Vegeta.

"Do you promise I will go home after the training," he asks, his little eyes look at me.

"I promise," I say, I smile at him than I leave to see King Vegeta, who was siting out side the door,

"I will send someone to collect him tomorrow," I say. King Vegeta began to look at me.

-- --

Read and review.


	3. Peace full memories

Chapter 3 Peace full memories

**Chapter 3 Peace full memories **

**Frieza's POV.**

Today was a good day, in many different ways, for one at about 12 midday Vegeta ran in the fastest way he knows how, a very new way "Daddy, Daddy look at me I can fly, I CAN FLY DADDY!" Vegeta says, today he wore a blue suit of armour I picked it out especially for him, his monkey tail was tightly around his waist and he was 3 feet in the air. A smile found my face, thank goodness Vegeta got scared when all the other children started flying when he didn't, they only JUST started flying.

"That is wonderful Vegeta," Vegeta did a summersault, and flew around me so fast I thought he must have been flying for years, Zarbon glares at my Vegeta as Vegeta flew around him and ran into Zarbon causing him to topple over into Dodoria, who in all truth did not look too happy with being on the floor and Zarbon who was now sitting on his knee.

"Get off me pretty boy," Dodoria sneers. I close my eyes, just what I need a floating monkey and my left- hand man and my right hand man fighting with each other. It's going to be a long night.

"Pretty boy, you are calling me a pretty boy, you're the one who stairs at the mirror or 2 hours everyday trying to get your spikes perfect!" Zarbon says I roll my eyes, oh great…

He is using the 'spike' speech again; I look at my little Vegeta who cuddles my leg. He gives me a very big smile; this smile reminds me off a naughty little boy.

"Daddy can I play, 'which one is stupider than the last?' with Zarbon and spike brain" Vegeta asks, in a naughty boy little tone even through I smile I make a mental note to not let him have any ice cream.

I look at my right hands Zarbon and Dodoria who are still arguing over Dodoria's use of mirror time, Dodoria spends half the day looking at his horns.

"No Child you will not anger Dodoria and Zarbon any more, but you can show daddy how fast you can fly," I say, Vegeta went in the air and flew super fast around Zarbon and Dodoria, and once more Dodoria flew into Zarbon and they laid on the ground as they laid on each other like children on kindergarten, I knew Vegeta did it on purpose, hitting Dodoria I mean, but he did not mean for Zarbon and Dodoria to be a umm… position like that, my only son laughs, that is naughty Veg.

I thought about punishing Veggie for hurting Dodoria and Zarbon, which means they will bicker for the next 4 or 5 hours. But than I see Veggie smiling and his little monkey tail goes up and down like a good little boy. "Can you two act like adults for about half an hour, and you little Vegeta have your educational studies," I say, Vegeta groans loudly.

"Daddy, I hate my lessons, I will never use half of those lessons it is more use for me to learn how Dodoria and Zarbon spend so much time in the mirror." Veg says, I smile and I pick Veggie up I go to kiss him.

"LORD FRIEZA," I wake up slowly, I was in my warm bed, and Dodoria was at the door, Dodoria was the reason I was awoken from my dream.

"HOW DARE YOU," I yell, Dodoria shutters, "why would you think you have the right to awake me." Dodoria looks scared.

"Forgive me my lord, but you said to awaken you when prince Vegeta comes," Dodoria says, I at once jump up, I grab my armour and dress my self,

"Where did Zarbon put my son," I ask, Dodoria looks shocked maybe because I just called a monkey my son, and when I call a child my son, that child is going to be well taken care of trust me.

"Zarbon put the little Prince in the cells," Dodoria says, and he covers his face, HE DID WHAT!!

"Please Dodoria TELL ME YOU DID NOT PUT A SCARED 5 YEAR OLD IN THE CELLS," I ask, Dodoria shutters, he looks like he wants to run and hide in a ditch somewhere, Dodoria looks like he wants to run and hide even more when I glare at him.

"Actually it was pretty boy, I mean Zarbon put the little one in the Cell." Dodoria says.

"Well get him out and bring him to my chambers for breakfast," I say, Dodoria nods, than I stop "WAIT, I will go get him," I say, I know the poor child must be terrified like really scared, I get up and I begin to get dressed more and more I look at my armour, at least I was well dressed, I wonder if Vegeta was well dressed, I wonder if he was healthy and I wonder if he is ok.

" well I better go get him." I say and I leave.

--

OK the next chapter will be longer.


	4. On his own

Chapter 4 on his own

Ok here is chapter 4, I have tried to make a lot more detail because I think all of my stories lack details so tell me what you think!

**Chapter 4 on his own**

**Frieza's POV.**

The cell was cold, I am actually very surprised that the boy held up as well as he did, the coldness, the hard bed, how there was no natural light, it was designed as a torture and depending on how long you are exposed to it can really drive you really, really mad.

On the hard concrete bed sat my Vegeta he looked terrified and very cold, he also looked very tired and hungry.

I know Sayains were trained not to cry, but I do not blame him for crying and it is very obvious because there was a line of 2 silver lines down his well developed cheek bone, I know if I say 'where you crying' he will deny it, I do not want Vegeta to get into the habit of lying to me, but I do not blame him for crying, it takes time to get use to a new place. Especially when you are a kidnapped child.

"Hello little Prince Vegeta." I say, I give him a small smile as I walk fully into the tiny cell that Vegeta has been forced to stay in, as I enter and stand next to him the child quivers, he looks so afraid of me and in this light he looks very small and scared. He was wearing his armour, the one with the cape attached to it, I saw him in yesterday. I look at his shinny frame, the second thing I will change for Vegeta is his diet, there will be no more junk food at every meal, and I don't care if he screams and screams, all that will accomplish is a sore bottom from being spanked for being a bad boy, I am not as soft as his mother.

I grant the Queen of planet Vegeta did do a good job, she must have been under a lot of pressure to produce a male heir, (I know how she fells, I my self was under a lot of strain to marry and get a child from her,) but she did a good job with teaching Vegeta how to respect his elders and basic things like flying, she is a good role model for Veg, and it is truly too bad he won't see her ever again.

But it does not mean she has to die. She loves Vegeta, and she deserves life for that, I have now made up my mind, the queen is no fighter and she can live, just with out her son, witch may actually be worse than death.

I give Vegeta another smile; the boy does not say a word and his face stays emotionless. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry Vegeta," I inquired of Vegeta, Vegeta looks at me,

"I am a little hungry Sire," he says his voice was so meek, I felt sorry for Vegeta he does not know how much I love him how I will obsess over him, I give him a smile, and I offer him my hand.

"I apologise for your accommodations, would you like to have another room, and we will get you breakfast?" I give my son, yet another smile the thousandth smile since I saw my son, for the first time. I put my hand on his shoulder I give him a smile, as he shuttered, he is not use to my touch, but no matter, I will take it slow.

"Ok sire," The child says, oh thank goodness, I pick him up I lift him off the hard cold bed onto my knee and I nurse him, "S- I- r- e." The boy stutters, I smile, he is really scared now, and he does not smell like all the other monkeys, he smells like my son. And my son deserves the best.

"Would you like a piggy back Vegeta?" I ask, I didn't want Vegeta walking until he got use to the gravity or lack of, Vegeta looks at me.

"Ok Sire," He says, he is very scared I flip Veg so he is on my back, I give him a smile, and as we walk out of the cell, I keep him close and touch his legs, so he will be well treated as we walk to my thrown room, I sit on my chair, and push Veg into my lap, and I wrap my tail around his waist to protect him, for my soldiers I wont have him getting hurt.

He is so small, and frail looking, he is scared and I do not blame him. Its not everyday you sit on one of the powerful men's in the universe's lap.

"LIZA," I scream, my chief came he bowed towards me, Liza is a purple lizard who in all honesty only serves as my chief, mainly because he likes life, and he makes a really good curry, the purple creature bows to me,

"What is your bidding my lord?" Liza says, on the floor, he has not looked at me yet, if he has he would have been shocked, Liza has been my cook for 15 years, and once again Liza makes a really good curry.

Finally he looks at me and his purple face displays nothing but shock.

"V- E –G –E –T -A, is that you?" Liza says, Vegeta gives Liza a sweet child like smile.

"Yes its me, who are you?" Vegeta says, his child face is confused I can nearly hear his thoughts, 'how does he know who I am?'

"You have returned form the dead," Liza says, the male is shocked. "How could of you return from the dead Vegeta? TELL ME YOUR SECRET!" I close my eyes, great job Liza scare Vegeta why don't you, I need him to think he is going back to planet Vegeta, than again the kid MUST think something's up, Liza's voice must have been frighting to a 5 year old.

"Liza, this is Prince Vegeta, from the monkey planet… I mean from planet Vegeta." I say, quickly Vegeta should not worry about being a monkey; he is on his own now.

"But his, his." Liza says, he looks shocked, really shocked. Than again I can understand, a dead 5 year old is sitting on my lap after all.

"Vegeta, this is Liza he is my cook, what would you like to eat my little prince?" I ask, Vegeta's little eyes look scared,

"I don't know, my lord what ever I suppose." Veggie says, I cuddle him tighter, I don't want him to be scared but I need this 'cuddle time' I stroke his hair, he smells like my Vegeta, I didn't want anyone to hurt him I didn't want him to be scared, but that answer is not proper, for my son.

"What about some cereal?" I ask, he looks at me.

"Yes sir, I would love that," he says, my cook left and he returned within a minute with a huge bowl of healthy looking cereal, I pat his head.

"Sit over their Veggie." I say, I put my tail down Veg sits on my side table, I watch him eat I could watch my son all day but I have a universe to conquer, Zarbon entered, he gives Veg a look, and I know he does not want to be a baby sitter again. I look at Veggie; I give him a smile, "Veggie after breakfast you are going to start your training, I belive that you will be a fine warrior but I have to get you to train a lot." I say, but not as much as me, Veggie you are young and if you train too much now, you will crash and burn by the time you are 13.

"As you wish sire." Veg says, because Vegeta is a Saiyan there are only power attacks he can master his power level is very impressive for his age, it is double the kings was when he was 5.

As Vegeta will grow he will command respect, he will be feared, he is already very powerful, he is absultly perfect.

But than as I plan for Veggies life and than I remembered a slight problem the Saiyan race, Veggie's home planet are getting strong too strong, what does one do in a sitiwation like this, when a whole race is getting stronger, do I kill them all.

All expect Veggie, of course. My beautiful son, he will be my heir and in time, we will be a family, but what do I do about the Saiyan's they wont like me kidnaping their prince and killing them all on by one.

It will have to think about it. I have killed thousands of people, millions. One more race should not be too hard.

Expect it is harder this time.

"Have you finished Veggie?" I ask, Veggies cereal was long gone, and Vegeta sat there balancing his breakfast bowl on his tail, if that bowl falls and smashes Veggie will be in trouble, that is Liza's favourite shutting- up -Zarbon – with food bowl.

"Yes sire," he says, I stand well he will need a bedroom, a proper bedroom. I stand up, I could give him a spare bedroom, but he is MY son and he deserves the best, and that includes a proper bedroom, fit for a prince. The only room that is suitable for prince Veggie well… Veggies room, the room I have not entered in 5 years, I hope it is kept clean.

"Well come on than Veggie, I will show you your new room." I say, I begin to walk; Veggie follows me I lead him through my wing into a large door, that says 'Vegeta's room' in my language so there is no way Veggie will know what it says, I don't know if I can do this, the last time I was in here was to carry my dead sons body out. On a stretcher, maybe it was Karma for all the people I killed.

"Is something wrong sire, you look sad?" Vegeta says, I look at the boy, such a good boy. I give him a smile.

"No Veggie,"

I open the door and a well-stocked bedroom, it had a king bed, a huge TV and every game available. "Well heres your room, bathrooms there, and there are plenty of clothes in the cupboard in there." I say, he looks around.

"Thank you sire, its sure big." He says, I smile and I say,

"There will be plenty of time to explore your new room later but now its time for your training.

-- --

So how did I go?  
Remember to review, it's the cool thing to do!


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5 Dinner

Chapter 5 Dinner.

Frieza's POV

He did very well, my son Vegeta practiced in the GYM for over three hours, which is very impressive for a 5 year old to say the very least, in Vegeta's started doing weights, his strength must now out way a fully grown man, than he runs on a treadmill, something Zarbon and Dodoria are not very acquainted and very foreign with, actually to tell you the truth I have never seen them in this gym, or any gym in this space ship (and there are a lot of GYMS, here) and I have never seen them in a gym EVER.

Next up for Veg are squats, push ups, and of course sit ups, I keep Veggie under the watchful eye of Cui a high ranking henchman, than after a last round of the treafdmill, I wouldn't be surprised if Veg can now out run a 100 fully grown men.

And than my Veggies 'warm up' is complete.

Cui than puts Veg in a areana, and than Vegeta fights the Saibamen, are small, ugly like plant-beings, they have powers that shoot a stream of acid from the top of their heads, and I have never seen a power like this before… Never, also if they have no other option, they can self destruct, there powers are normally 1200, but I only got junior seeds so, there power is only 600, which is more than enough for a 5 year old to fight with. In all honesty if Veg lost I wouldn't of held it against him, neither would Zarbon, no Zarbon the vain would of held Vegeta on the fact he is covered in sweat.

Normally I would never of put Veg in a situation

That would of hurt him, I normally would never let him fight against such ugly beasts (especially the ones that shoot acid at you,) but It was a controlled situation, if something bad happened Veg would of got out of there.

"So Prince Vegeta, did well?" I ask Cui, I was sitting on my huge chair sipping wine, I know the drunken father look is old, but changelings get drunk slower than the Saiyan race, (it is a good thing too, because King Vegeta has started drinking since I 'borrowed' Veg from him) Cui looked straight ahead, he looks actually a little surprised.

"He did my lord, Vegeta has developed very well for his young and tender age, and I am very surprised, Saiyan's, do not normally develop that fast, he is going to be a mighty warrior one day." Cui says, I cannot hide my smile, my son is so hansom, and trusting and he is very powerful.

He could one day be the king.

I think about this I could keep Veg with me until King Vegeta croaks and than he could be the king; I get rid of this thought Vegeta is mine and no one else's, anyway the Sayains are too dangerous to be kept alive.

"Excellent, so tell me Cui where is my, I mean where is Prince Vegeta?" I ask, keeping a very polite tone, Cui raises his head and says, looking very unimpressed.

"The child, is in his room playing Pokemon, what is that? I don't even know what Pokemon is!" He says, I smile I always try to find the weakness of the men who serve me, Zarbon's weakness is his vainness, Dodoria's weakness is his use of mirror time Liza's weakness is his faith in the world, and Cui's is how he does not understand kids.

"Pokemon is a cartoon show," I say, "Vegeta has probably never seen it before." I say, Cui looks stressed and nods.

"Yes my lord." He says, I nod I look at my watch 6 PM nearly teatime; I open my mouth to tell Liza to serve veggies his tea to him. Than I think better, after all there is no harm in it.

"Tell Liza to set the dinning room up for Vegeta and me, we will be eating together," I say, Cui nods, "you may leave." Cui nods he stands up than he says.

"Sire are you 'attached' to the young one?" Cui asks, I know why you are saying this it is because you're mad about Vegeta playing Pokemon!

"Yes, I am, you have been around for 8 years you should know why." I say, he gives me an odd look.

"Sire I admit that Vegeta does look a lot like your own son, but prince Vegeta is not your son, but maybe sire they are cousins, all the monkeys are in bread if you ask me." Cui says, how dare he! Veggie is my son, but I give Cui the benefit of the doubt.

"Vegeta is my son back from the dead, he is not MY son but another version of my son and I suggest you be nice to my Vegeta or you may have to find another position, got it?" I say, Cui nods he looks unhappy.

"Does that mean you will not return Vegeta to the King?" Cui says, I tilt my head I will not return my baby to the planet of his birth than again I could hit two birds with two stones.

I know it is cruel but I could send Vegeta home in a week or two, and leave but send the dancing force, (ok so they are called the Ginyu Force but they have dancing moves), I could send them in a few weeks or maybe a month to grab Veggie, and keep him on an unknown planet and ask for the sayains to pay a ransom for my son, I will make it so I am in the 'planet' Zone and wanted to help the king so I pay the ransom to get Vegeta and tell the King I am sending Veggie home to home to him and he can pay me back when we get their and I lie to Veg and say that the motor is broken than I land on one of my planets than as Veggie sleeps I take another ship and blow up planet Vegeta, I will allow some lower class monkeys to live, (and the Queen) but the rest will die. Than I take the space ship back to Veg and I say that that his home planet has been hit by an astroid or something.

Than what…

I could just put him in my army when he is a teenager and raise him as my son my one and only, **or** I could adopt him and not put him in my army, I will appear a saint and we will really be father and son once more…

I ignore the other thought of forcing King Vegeta to sign Vegeta over to me in my mind and I focus on the thought of having Vegeta with me for dinner.

"I will bring him back to King Vegeta but in the end Vegeta will be mine, now bring the boy to me." I say, and he left, I walk through the hall and than to my dinning room, apparently Liza got the message dinner was two was set. I sit at the head at the table and I wait… after about a minute Vegeta came in he looked good, especially for a child who has been training all day.

"Hello Vegeta." I say politely. I give him a smile, he looks at me, if Vegeta got hurt today, and I will never forgive my self.

"Hello my Lord." Veg says, I take a look at Vegeta he looks safe, his chest rise and falls in this light he is not a sayain prince, but a powerful warrior. When I get Vegeta I might only have him train for a few hours like today. A kid should be a kid.

"I was hoping you will join me for dinner Vegeta." I say I keep my voice calm I am trying not to scare him, I succeeded because he gives me a warm smile,

"I will be honoured my lord." He says, I give him a smile and than I say.

"Just their if you want to sit down Veg." I say pointing to the table he sits quietly, after a few minutes Liza brought out our meal, I got a 'very steak and salad while Veggie, got well Vegetables for him and sausages, the boy even got chips. "How your was training today Veg?" I ask, Veggie gives me a smile.

"It was ok, I killed all of the plant guys." Vegeta said, I reach over and cut his sausages for him.

"Well that is very good Vegeta, I don't know many adults who can do that, you will be a very powerful adult Vegeta when you get bigger, and more stronger you will be a powerful sayain." I say, Vegeta nibbles on a chip.

"Daddy says I am going to be a super sayain when I grow up." Veggie says, I close my eyes, Super sayains are only a myth I am sorry Vegeta.

"Veggie super sayain's are only pretend." I say, "like the bogie man." Veggie looks sad. I am sorry Vegeta but someone has to tell you Veg.

"But Daddy said…" He began, I close my eyes and I sigh.

"Well maybe King Vegeta is right and I am wrong." I say, Vegeta nods, I know I am not wrong, there are no way monkeys can destroy a superior race like changelings. But I didn't want to crush Vegeta's sprit, he had such a strong sprit. What amazed me is my son really did think the world of the man who gave him to me, and Vegeta will have to learn you should not love people who put you immediate danger.

Giving a small scared 5 year old to a crime lord is not being a good father.

"So Vegeta did you have fun today." I say, he eats his chips he gives me a small smile,  
"I did my lord, I like the big room, is that my room?" He asks, I give him a smile, yes of course Vegeta.

"For as long as you are with me. That room is yours." I say, I eat more will he ask me the question?  
"How long will I be here, Sire?" Veggie asks, I smile Vegeta is being very bold, that is good.

"A week maybe two, than you go back to your parents." He smiles, I decide to lie, "I want too see your growth so every year or two you will come and stay a week with me." I say he smiles.

"Thankyou for giving me a nice room. Sire," Vegeta says, he finishes him dinner in silence.

"Your a good kid." I say, he smiles. I release that he is sweaty and needs a bath or he will stink, "Vegeta do you take a bath on your own." I ask, Vegeta looks at me, he looks surprised.

"No my lord, Mummy helps me, I don't like baths" He says, I bite my lip, what could it hurt the last thing I want is him to drown, or Zarbon to watch him, no one would be happy then.

"Ok, you will have to have a bath then." I say, I rack my brains, I did wash Veggie but that was a long time ago. I finish my steak Vegeta had sausage all over his face, I stand up and wipe his face with a handkerchief,

"Thankyou," he says, he gives me a smile. "Sire is I going home tonight?" He asks I shake my head.

"No Vegeta, why what is wrong?" I ask. Vegeta's eyes begin to water.

"I want my TEDDY BEAR! Mummy gave it to me, and I wants him." Vegeta says, "I can't sleep with out Jip-Jip." Vegeta says, who calls their Teddy bear 'Jip, Jip'? But I cannot judge his naming ability, I wanted to call you Chill.

"You slept without him last night." I say,

"That's because the green haired man hit my head and I fell asleep" Vegeta said. ZARBON KNOCKED HIM OUT!

"OK Veggie I will get Zarbon to get him for you, is it on Planet Vegeta?" I ask. I know it is, but I say it anyway.

"Yes, Sire thank you." He says, I wipe his eyes away from the tears, and than I say.

"Well it is time for your bath." I say, he jumps up and we begin to walk, I see Zarbon in the hall, "You keep going Veg to your room I will be there in one minute ok?" I say, Veg nods than he leaves,

"Zarbon can you please go to Planet Vegeta and retrieve a teddy bear called 'Jip-Jip' for the young Prince," I say, Zarbon looks shocked,

"You want me to get a Teddy Bear?" Zarbon says, his eyes scream that this is stupid.

"Yes and you should not complain, and on that note if you ever hurt Vegeta ever again you will eat out of a tube for the rest of your life… GET IT." I say.

"Yes of co-ur-se my lord." Zarbon says, I nod, and I walk away than I hear the pretty boy mutter, "I better not be forced to baby sit." I smile and I walk to Veggies room, he jumps on the mammoth bed.

"WEEEEEE." Veggie says, than he sees me, and he lands on his butt but he still bounces a few bounces.

I smile at him and pick him up, "Come on fly around the bed." I say, Vegeta smiles.

"This is fun sire." He says, it surprised me that the child like his 'father' is so polite, I sit on the bed and tickle him his child like face smiles happily, I know he likes this type attention from his parents but because at least one will be dead I think he should get use to me taking care of him.

"You can call me Freiza," I say, I tickle him. He nods while laughing. "Its nearly bath time Veggie," I say. I leave him and run the bath in his bathroom I also add bubble bath to it, I go back to my son, and I stroke his hair, he goes in the bathroom and watches the bath fill he sees the bubbles I pull at his armour, "Take your armour off Veg, because you cant wash on your own I will help you." I say, I turn the taps off not too hot not too cold; I even find a dusty rubber ducky.

"In if you want Veggie," I ask. His childlike body jumps in I was pleased to see that there was no bruises on his slim body, at least the King had the decency to take proper care of him. I grab a cup and attempt to wash his hair; Vegeta on the other hand plays with the bubbles. After I succeeded into getting Veg's hair wet I put shampoo in than Conditioner. He splashes with the rubber duck. "Veggie I am going to wash you now than I will tuck you in and read you a bed time story, if you want you can play the play station would you like that Veggie?" I ask, Veggie looks at me.

"Yes Frieza, I would like that who's room is it?" He asks, he gives me a small smile,  
"Its yours for how long you stay with me, no one has stayed in the room for a while." I say, as I wash his back.

"That tickles," He says I smile. And than I help him out dry him, and help him into PJs, come on Veg it is bedtime. On Vegeta's bed sat a teddy bear, "Jip-Jip." He says, he grabs his teddy bear. It was actually pretty cute, despite its odd name.

"Its bedtime, would you like me to read you a story" I say, I tuck Vegeta in bed, I rub his stomach and I tickle him.

"Oh yes, Freiza I would love a story." Vegeta says, I smile and I move to the shelf, there was a selection of books

I get choose a picture book off the shelf. "Once upon a time a time," I read and than I stop and read ahead, girls sleeping in other peoples bed, girls stealing food, I am not telling him a story about this, he will steal things and I put the book down, I didn't want to tell him about 3 bears now, for one it could give him nightmares. I sit on the chair and I say "There was a King his Queen and there two children, the eldest son was powerful and thought the world of him self, the younger son was also very powerful he was commanding armies by the time he was 10, but he also loved his brother but his parents favoured him, and this angered his elder brother and he didn't want to spend time with him, one day when the sons were both grown up and the younger son had a child of his own and he loved his child more than anything, when the child was 5 his brother asked if he could spend 'quality' time with him, the father agreed because he thought 'what could it hurt,' and he loved and trusted his brother, the boys uncle took him too an un developed planet that he got a horrible disease off, when he went home the boy got sick and sicker, and than the boy got sicker and sicker." I got, "that is enough for one day." I say,

I ruffle Vegeta's hair, you are a good boy, and I kiss his cheek.

"Frieza what happened to the boy?" He asks, he looks sad

"The boy was sick for a while so he had to go away for a while but than… He came back to his daddy." I say, I kiss his cheek, "now be a good boy, and sleep, or you can play the play station," I say, he nods I kiss his hair, he laughs.  
"Thank you for being so kind too me." Vegeta says,

"You are welcome." I say, than I leave.

--------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

Well how did I go read and review!


	6. Keep him Freiza I want him to live

Chapter 6 Keep him Frieza… I want him to live.

Frieza's POV

"Your son is doing very well, King Vegeta, he looks forward to going home to you," I say, I have had my son back for a grand total of four days now, each day he trains, he studies (much to his dismay) reading writing mathematics, and other school subjects.

On the screen King Vegeta looks sad, and mopey I can tell he is not sleeping.

"I see, and do you plan to kill my son, or just kidnap him." King Vegeta says, behind him his Queen is crying,

"I will do no such thing," I say, the grand plan IS to get him kidnap him, but the king does not need to know.

"Freiza," the queen says, "I know what happens to the Princes you take, they are either dead or in your armies,

Where they end up dead anyway. But the few you keep they get to live longer, like that other prince you stole Kezi, right?" She asks I nod; there was no reason to deny it.

Ten years ago, I invaded a small planet, the inhabitants of which, are no fighters, they are peaceful beings and there main economy is that they are the only planet that produces an rare type of strong metal, the type my ship is made out of, I could of just killed them, but I took their Prince a young (than 5 year old) boy name Kezi, Kezi and Vegeta got on very well… After Vegeta 'left' I had two choices kill him, or show mercy, I normally do the first, but that day I did the second, (Mainly because I needed the metal)

Kezi (or Kez for short) stayed by my side, as my drink boy, he makes and serves my drinks, he also receives an education, (he is one of the few on his home planet too get such an wonderful and well rounded education,) in return he eats at every meal, he gets a large room, with a proper bed, desk, a computer, TV EXT, each Tuesday no matter where we are I let him call home, and a few times a year where the school kids are on holidays he gets to go to his home planet, for a few weeks.

His father was a fool to give him up. Something him and King Vegeta share in common.

"Yes, I did take the boy, he is 15 now." I say, 15 and with rebellious venom flowing down his spine, ok, ok, ok. Maybe I am being a little hard on him; he has more loyalty than most boys. I know how he longs to go back to his home planet, but I can never let him go… not yet anyway, I don't love him; I do care for him through.

"My son, I want him to go home, to me," the queen says, she blows her noes.  
"KEZ," I yell, my drink boy came out with my wine, he is a tall boy with sandy hair, he had slightly green skin (like another henchman of mine, but Zarbon is more green than him) but it is more blue, he has splitting brown eyes, and all in all, he would look sayain-ish if his skin colour was pale. I sip my wine the boy looks at me. But he says nothing, he knows better, in all truth Kezi probably knows more about my plans than Zarbon, I have no fears about letting him stay close to me.

"Like I was saying before," I say as I sip my wine, "Vegeta will go home, when he is finished." I say,

"I WANT TO SEE MY BABY," The Queen practically screams, she was dressed in fine rich clothes.

"Hush," the King begs her, I think it over, what could it hurt?

"Kezzie," I say, yes I do call a fifteen year old boy 'Kezzie' its not my fault he has had that name since he was 5 "Please go and get little prince Vegeta for me." I say, "He might be in the GYM," I say, Kez nods, bows and leaves. "Your son, is doing fine, I am being shocked by his huge power levels, he will be a powerful boy when he gets a but bigger." I say, than Kez comes, and brings Vegeta with him, they were holding hands it was so cute,  
"MUMMY," Vegeta screams, "HI," he says, he smiles, the queen smiles.

"My- precious, are you ok, is Mr Freiza taking proper care of you?" She asks, I want to roll my eyes, think about it Queen would I let Veggie see you, if I was unkind to him?

"Yes, I have a big room, and I have lots of toys!" Vegeta says, a smile goes to my face, I love you Vegeta. Vegeta smiles, "And I am getting stronger Mummy," he says. I smile for the thousandth time.

"Yes he is, you should be very proud." I say.

"I am proud, but Vegeta why did you ask Mr Freiza, to get you that stupid Teddy bear, 'Jis, Jis.' Mr Freiza has better things to do than get you a stupid Teddy," He says, Vegeta's bottom lip trembles, The Kings wife, glares at him… I don't know anything but he is drunk.

"The Teddy bears name is 'Jip, Jip,' and I did not mind getting it for him." I say. The Drunken king looks at me.

"Daddy what did I do wrong? I love you Daddy, and Mummy." He says, I smile Kezi turns his head to look at me,

"Sire, should I get you something to drink?" The confused and bored boy says, I nod.

"Yes, get some…" I stop, I was so close to asking for some wine, but I didn't want to scare the Queen, so I say. "Just get me some Coke Kezzie, Veg you can have some lemonade, and you Kez can have anything you want." I say, "Which is not alcoholic," I say, last week Kez got into my alcohol and he got him self-drunk, I blame myself I promised Kez when he did 10 years with me, I would let him go home… It was 10 years last week. I told him he can go home but I would take one of his little brothers to take his place… it was a dirty shot, but it worked I care for Kez, not as much as I do Veggie but I do like him.

I know King Vegeta loves his son, but he shouldn't of scolded a five-year-old baby, I stroke his hand its ok Vegeta I will always love you. Kez returns to me, I sip my coke, Kez has his lemon soft drink, and I hope it has little alcohol in it.

"Come Vegeta its time for you to do your studies," I say. Veggie leaves, and so does Veggie senior.  
"Kez, can you go and do your school work." I say, he nods.

"I know your plan, you plan to get Vegeta kidnapped than you go and get him than you will go and kill us, BUT I have foreseen that Vegeta will come home, and you will kill him too, but I shall survive, so I ask you Freiza, just keep him, I know you had a son called Vegeta but he is my son. But I can't see him or the rest of my people die, so I ask you parent to parents, keep him Frieza… I want him to live." She was tearful, but I nod.

"How did you, know?" I ask.

"My family, all share the same gift… and curse." She says, than the line goes blank.

So I guess his mine now…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is!!!!

Read and review, oh and if anyone wants to know my email address I will put it on my BIO page soon. 


	7. Do you love me?

**Chapter 7 Do you love me?**

We have been together two weeks, since the queen has came on my ship and told Veggie he would be living with me from now on, Kezi and Vegeta has gotten on well, I have not gotten Vegeta a permeant tutor, I have now told Kezi of a new duty, educating my Veggie.

"Pass the bread Veg," Kezi says, Veg looks at Kez we were siting at the dinner table he smiles at me, and when Vegeta passes Kezzie the bread.  
"How were your studies, Veggie, Kezzie?" I ask, Veggie looks up,

"Really good, Kez taught me all the numbers up to 10, and the alphabet." Veg says, I give him a grin.

"You're a good boy, and you too Kez, how was your lessons history and science today right?" I ask Kez, the boy looks at me.

"Yes sire, and Maths oh and my math tutor wants to talk to you he says, he gives me a small scared look,

"What is it, Kez?" I ask, I smile as Veggie attempted to eat a steak hole, I roll my eyes, and sayain's are all the same, they bite more than they can chew. "Let me do that," I cut his meat, Veggie smiled and than he attacked the soft drink which was adjacent to him, I smile Vegeta is full of energy he is smart and lean, I love him, I ruffle his hair.

"He said I need to go to a finishing school." Kezi says, I close my eyes… Boys around Kezi age perhaps a little older normally go to finishing school, I didn't but some boys do, there are two types of finishing schools, fighting and academic… It didn't surprise me that Kezi should be going to one, he is very smart, and he is one of the smartest boys I have ever met, and I can assure you he wont be going to study fighting…

"I see Kezi, and do you WANT to go?" I ask, Kezi shrugged his shoulders,

"No sire, I don't want to I want to live with anyone but you and my parents," Kezi says, I sip my wine.

"Than you will never leave me, until you are grown up enough." I say, Vegeta looks up,

"Freiza, will I go home in the holidays too, like Kezzie?" He asks, in all truth I have not thought about it, I only want Veg to my self, I sigh.

"I have not decided yet Veg, I will have to think about it…" I give him a smile, "boys, as you both know you are easily my favourites but Kezi you are no fighter, and Veg you are only a child…. I am returning to my home planet, and I know you both will like my parents." I say, Kezi smiled at Vegeta who looked very nervous, "don't worry Veg, I am almost positive my parents will adore you Vegeta, like the adore Kez," I stop. My father and mother know about my new son, but they do not believe me about the uncanny looks between my Vegeta, and king Vegeta's 'borrowed' son.

"Do you think your family will like me sire?" Vegeta asks, I nod; they loved you five years ago so why not love you now?

"I have very little doubt Vegeta, after dinner we can all watch a movie what would you like to watch?" I ask, I normally watch movies with Kez; he has been like a replacement son, and someone I can care for until Veggie came back to me.

"Something with sayains in it" Vegeta says, I look at Vegeta, he has a lot to learn,

"No Vegeta, I don't think there is any movies with too many sayain in it, especially ones that are rated G." I say, Vegeta grumbled, I rub Vegeta's hair Kez smiles, "Kez, you can call your parents after tea for 10 minutes, that's it than you can come and watch the move?" I ask, I eat my steak and Kezi looks at me,

"Freiza me and Vegeta have been talking," Kezi says.

"Vegeta and I," I correct, "honestly Kez how can you teach Veg when you can not speak properly." I say, I look at Kezzie.

"Sorry… Freiza Vegeta and I, have been talking and we both want a dog." Kezi says I roll my eyes.

"Absolutely not, Dogs and space ships do not go well together, now Kez can you go and make me a coffee." I say, Kezi nods.

"I understand Freiza." He says, and he leaves… to put Vegeta at ease, I tell Kez I want a coffee, but it has quarter coffee and three quarters alcohol, normally rum, vodka or brandy. I smile at Veggie,  
"How are you doing living here Veggie." I ask, Veg unlike Kez has not called home every week, Vegeta is still upset because he has been 'abandoned.'

"Its very big, and everyone looks at me strange, everyone but you and Kezzie." He says, I smile at Vegeta. Kezi walked in carrying a tray and a very hot coffee, and a jug filled with coffee… and a can of coke, he passed the unopened coke, to Vegeta who happily drunk, we finish eating in a quite that I sort of liked.

"Boys, we are on the way to my home planet, planet Cold and to see my parents and perhaps my brother," I say, even through I don't blame cooler for Vegeta's death I do not thank cooler for Vegeta coming home to me.

"Cool," Kezi says at once, he seems happy; my family have always been kind and gentle to Kez, "Hey Veg, what you so worried about, I for one can't wait to be on solid ground again." Kezi says, I smile Kezi and flying spaceships do not go well together neither does Kezi and water, or Kezi and volcanoes. I smile, but than Kezzie says, "Freiza, can we take a detour, I would like to see my family, its my sisters birthdays coming up." He says I close my eyes and I quietly think, there were no harm in leaving Kez with his parents for an afternoon. I have done it often, but I want Kezi to be with us when Vegeta meets his Grandparents for the first time. I take a breath,

"I don't know how long I will be staying at my parents Kezi, so you can't see your parents before I see mine, but if you are a good boy, I promise you can spend your sisters birthday with her, and you can bring her anything you want." I say, it was a peace treaty, if I wanted Kezi's family out of the way; I would of killed them years ago, but besides the huge amount of usable metal, I have no desire to hurt the little guy's feelings, I care for him after all.

"Thank you Freiza, your mercy has always surprised me, may I bring her a stuffed animal, or some colouring books," Kezi asks he is surprised that I am letting him go, after all… Since Vegeta died I have been angry, but I have been careful not to expose my anger on the little boy. But I have denied him most family gatherings. Kezi like Vegeta is dressed in the latest fashion, Vegeta is wearing a thick suit of armour, not exactly sayain armour but my planets he also wears a long cape, my families symbol is over his heart. Kezi on the other hand is not wearing armour he is wearing a slick black suit jacket and hansom suit pants, his hair is pulled back and it looks nice, he looks pampered. In all truth Kezi is having a better childhood than nearly all the boys on his home planet, even as the prince, it is ironic really, he serves my drinks and most people call him my servant.

"That is fine, Kezi you have been very well behaved I am very surprised I am actually shocked, I did not think you would living with me longer than ten years so well, perhaps you wanted to live with me forever?" I ask, Kezi looks up. He is shocked,

"Forgive me Frezia, I don't want to live here forever I care for you Freiza, and you Vegeta but I don't want to stay here forever it is such a long time," he says, I smile and I say very gently.

"I will let you go home to become King when you are ready, and if it is what you want after all." I say, Kezzie nods.

"Thankyou Freiza, do you think my sister will like stuffed animals?" Kezzie says I think about it, what seven-year-old girl would NOT want stuffed animals.

"I think she will love them, Vegeta chew with your mouth closed." I say, Vegeta at once closed his mouth, and ate his meat in silence… and with his mouth closed.

"Sorry," Vegeta says, I smile at Vegeta, I notice Kezi is finished his meal, and Vegeta is also finished.

"It is ok little guy, Kezi you can go and call your parents but you only have ten minutes so use your time wisely, Vegeta and I will watch a movie," I say, I stand up and we walk away, Vegeta grabs my hand I smile and I wrap my arm around his waist.

"My Mummy and Daddy left me all alone they don't love me." Vegeta says, he looks up,

"Vegeta, your parents love you, but I don't know why they don't want you to go home to them, but you can live with me, forever if you want little guy." I tickle him, we go to the large sitting room, and Vegeta jumped on the couch, "what do you want to watch, my boy." I ask, Vegeta smiles at me, and he cuddles me "tell me little Vegeta do you love me?" I ask he looks surprised.

"Do you love me??" he asks, I roll me eyes and I put him on my lap and I wrap my lizard tail around his waist, It was like a thick seatbelt, I felt like I was protecting him when Veg was on my lap, Vegeta looks surprised.

"Yes Vegeta, I love you," I say, I nuzzle his neck he smiles.

"That's good I love you too, you play with me more than my Daddy did, he was too busy to play with me, and he never let me stay up late," Vegeta says, I smile and stroke his hair,

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask,

"The Lion King, Kezi said it was a good movie." He says, I resist the urge to roll my eyes, great I have to watch a singing lion and a plotting black lion, oh well at least it isn't a talking pig who wants to be a sleep pig, but I have to admit I liked that movie a lot. I put the movie in the DVD player than we sit back and watch it, Vegeta curled up on my lap, within ten minutes Kezi came back and we watched the singing lions together.

"Vegeta," I say, it is important that I chose these words carefully, "as you and Kezi know you are my golden boys, my favourite boys, but Kezi has had rebellious venom going down his spine, and you Vegeta feel abandoned, but that's ok… Vegeta would you like to call me Dad?" I ask, Kezi closed his mouth, so he did not back chat me, Vegeta looks up.

"But I have a Daddy," Vegeta says, his eyes were sad.

"I know, but don't you want a Daddy who loves you, I love you." I say, Vegeta looks at me, and he smiles.

"Do I have to get a new Mummy?" he asks, I am NOT getting a new girl friend. I don't like females a lot.

"No Veggie," I say,

"Ok than," Vegeta says, Kezi is shocked, Zarbon walked in, he stopped,

"My Lord we are at your home planet." Zarbon says, he sees Vegeta on my lap, "What are you doing here servant?" he says to Kezi, even through Kezi and Zarbon have similar tones of skin, there home planets have been fighting for years.

"His ok," I say, than my father bursts through the door.

"Hello Father, this is Vegeta, Veg this is my father," I say, I look at my father he couldn't belive his eyes, he knew of Vegeta but he didn't know how much he looked like my Vegeta.

"Hello Son, Hi Kez," he says, to Kezi, Kez just nods, "Kezi where is my hug?" He asks, Kezi hugs him. "Hello Vegeta," MY father says and he kneels down to Veggies level, "I think you and me are going to get on just fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

OK read and review, I love reviews.

I will update when I get 8 reviews for this chapter


	8. Families

Chapter 8 Familles

Freiza's POV

"Hello my little guy" my Father says, he rubs Kezi's green hair and he says in a light happy tone, "you keep getting skinner and skinner, I am starting to doubt that Freiza is feeding you?" Father asks, I roll my eyes, and than Kezi smiles, in his innocent way.

"He does feed me Grandfather, actually Freiza treats me better than I deserve, I often wonder why he is so good to me." Kezi says, Father smiled and pulled me into a hug, than he smiled at Vegeta, and picked him up, Zarbon looks up,

"Kezi please get our things, we will stay with my parents, Zarbon please go to the Veldor planet they have a nice planet, and yet another race need It." I say, my Father smiles, I am doing the family business, Zarbon's face shines.

"Will you be joining me?" He asks, I know he prefers knowing what to do, but I say,

"No take an army, if any of the life forms prefer life, say they may join my army, but they must live in my barracks and serve me, do you understand?" I say.

"Yes, Sire," Zarbon left, Father grabs my chest.

"Come its time to come home."

**Fifteen minutes later.**

"Oh he is the cutest thing," My mother says, she hugs Veggie, I smile at my mother, she is a very beautiful changeling she has purple skin, and pink horns, "your, a very cute boy, oh I want to keep you here with us for ever and ever," mother says, she grabs him and cuddles him tightly,

"Can't breath," Vegeta says, my son, is crushed between her cheeks, her pink arms cuddle him tight, my Father smiles, I sit on the couch of the living room, "LET ME GO WOMAN," he says, my mother looks at Vegeta shocked.

"NAUGHTY BOY," I say, "come here NOW," I order, Vegeta looks sad and upset, my mother let him go, and Vegeta sat next to me, he gave me a sorry look,

"I'm sorry Daddy," Vegeta says, I cross my arms, it's a cute look,

"Say sorry to Grandma," I say, I pull him on my lap.

"I am sorry grandma," He says, Mother smiles and tucks her arm around him safely.

"Its ok little one," she says, I stroke his hair than I drag, him on my lap and I go to spank him, he looks terrified.

"No Daddy please I am so sorry don't spank me, I will be a good boy you do not understand, 'Grandma' was hurting me, I was scared I'm sorry Grandma," Vegeta says, I pull him on my lap and spank him three times anyway, I was gentle, I will only ever hurt him if he is a disobedient teenager and than it will be to a minimum.

"It's ok, little one I still think he is the cutest thing." Mother says, I push Vegeta off my knee, the young one still held his butt, and I guess he was sore all over. Father sat next to me,  
"Is Kezzie training yet?" Father says, I nod gently, a couple of months ago Kezi started training, just push-ups, sit ups, breathing exercises.

"Just breathing exercises and sit ups to keep him fit, his body can never generate powerful attacks I don't want to stress him, about it." I say, Father sighs and shakes his head.

"What boy can not do any power attacks, my when I was at his age I was commanding armies, and he is serving your drinks," Father shakes his head once more,

"Leave little Kezzie alone, his race are not very strong but I do think he should be taught to defend himself." Mother says, she ruffles Veggies hair, "I also think Veggie needs a mother figure in his life." Mother says, I lay back on the leather couch; I am not going through that again.

The home of my birth is large palace, my mother and father raised me well I was taught to fight, I was taught by the best I was taught cultures, politics and respect for my parents.

"He will be fine," I say, "Veggies Mummy, left him all alone so now he lives with me." I say. Kezi came in and bowed. "Come in Kezzie," he sat next to me.

"So Kez how is your studying going," Father said I smile at Kezi, his is a good boy.

"It's going good," Kez says, he smiles at my father.

"That's good," Father waits a second than he says, "presents in your room, go and get it, Kezzie go and show Veggie his room," Veggie smiles, and I say.

"Its bed time anyway, I will come and tuck you in little Vegeta in about half an hour, you had your bath in the morning and it is nearly your bed time little guy." I say, Vegeta gowns.

"Cant I stay up," Vegeta wines. NO go to bed.

"No go to bed little guy." I say, Kezi bowed held Veg's hand and left.

**King Vegeta's POV **

Planet Vegeta is falling apart…. Wrong I am falling apart and the planet with me, people call me a bad ruler and Father. I send children away, no matter their parent's pain. Now my son my only son, and finally understand there pain.

I have ordered all the children to return to the planet no matter if they have completed their mission or not. My pain has stayed with me, my Queen has said very little to me, since she left Vegeta alone. I blame my self I scared Vegeta on the big screen I yelled at him, scared him I was so drunk I don't remember.

"My king?" My adviser asks, I sip my brandy and nod.

"Our planet is blooming all the children are so powerful now, they are making Freiza's bidding so easy, we can do our own." I nod, "Bringing the children back is one of the smartest things, not only can they conjure the worlds they are meant to but, they can expand our own planet." I nod,

"That is wonderful... Do you know where my wife is?" I ask,

"I am here, my dear." My wife says, I smile, she sits by my thrown, "Be gone," she says, everyone leaves.

"Did you have a vision today," I ask,

"Yes we will have another child but it is many years down the track, and he will not be able to fight for a few years, you send him away." She says,

"That wont happen, not now," I say.

"I hope so,"

**I hope its ok… I know it's a short.**

**Read and review.**


	9. The doctors mistake

Chapter 9 The doctors mistake.

**Kezi's POV**

In my home planet clothes are thin, and they are cheaply looking. But here in Freiza's 'care' all my clothes are tailored, just like right now.

"Hey be careful that pin is really sharp." I say, the tailor glares at me, and Freiza laughs, King cold smiles and the Queen looks up from playing with cards (snap) Vegeta.

"Your such a baby," The tailor mutters, I close my eyes, I can hear Zarbon and Dodoria laughing at me clean crisp laughs like an baby bird who had just laughed up for the first time.

My green skin shines even more, I am embarrassed, perhaps I am a baby, I didn't want to look at Dumb and Dumber so I look at the blue set on clothes I was wearing, and they are nice and warm. The tailor plays with my cape. "Would you like the Cold signature or the boys home planet, on his cape?" the tailor asks.

"The cold signature," Freiza says, I nod, and in all truth I don't think I have an item of clothing that has my home planets symbol on it. The tailor forced purple vest over my head I look at my vest, the colours are nice. But do I really have to wear purple? I decide not to complain, Freiza hates it when I complain. My clothes are so cool and soft; the tailer begins to sow the symbol in my cape.

"You look very nice Kezzie, tell Nana what you have been studying in school?" Grandma says, she looks over to me.

"Maths, history, science, reading and writing, foreign languages. That sort of stuff," I say, Grandfather smiles, I like my 'grandparents' even if they are not my real grandparents, I still care about them. They are kind to me, even Lord Cooler, but he still scares me.

"That is good, it is good that children know how to read and write." Grandma says, Grandfather nods and Zarbon laughs.

"That kid is so dumb it's a waist on him." I glare at Zarbon's words,

"That's too mean," Grandma, says, she shoots me a smile and I wink at them.

"Daddy I need to pee." Vegeta says, Freiza nods.

"Zarbon since you have ample energy, can you take Veggie to the toilet." Freiza says, I smile and Zarbon glares I poke my tongue out at him. "That's enough, this childish feuding will stop NOW," I glare at Zarbon who look like he wants to kill me. I nod to Freiza.

"Yes sir, I am sorry," I say, Zarbon nods, I wonder if Freiza is mad at me? I hate it when he is mad at me, the tailor has blue skin and big bludging red eyes, he looks like Freiza after he has had a few. Freiza has laid off the booze since Vegeta has came and I think it is because, with Vegeta the first, (I hate calling the poor dead Vegeta the first, but it is so confusing! I know of three Vegeta's now!) He drank a lot, but he still drinks tons, but it is a lot less.

"That is ok, Kezi YOU have an excuse because you are a child, Zarbon you have no excuse." Freiza says, I smile at the tyrant, the tailor looks at me.

"Stand still boy," he says, I nod. I hate when I get tailored clothes but I am luckier than most boys.

"Sorry." I say, the tailor works and Zarbon leaves with the boy who was just about to pee his pants.

"All done," the tailor says, I stand proud and tall, I am proud of who I am, Prince Kezi future king, current occupation, doing what Freiza tells me.

I smile, that is pretty silly.

"You look nice," Nan says, she abandons the game of cards and sits on an expensive looking arm chair, I nod we have stayed here for two days, I think we will stay here for a while, until we go to Freiza's planet. Its something I learnt early on, Freiza never stays in one place for very long.

"Thank you Nan," I say, Freiza nods,

"You look nice little guy," Freiza says, I bow Freiza is kind to people who he cares for, and cruel to others, I am very well cared for.

"Thankyou sire," I say, I look at the mirror, I like them some of the clothes I have are awful but these are nice.

"You look funny Kez," Vegeta says, I look up Vegeta sat next to Freiza sensing the game was over; Freiza drags him on his lap.

"Geeze thanks," I say to Vegeta. He smiles, Vegeta is a good kid but he has huge abandonment issues. Like if Freiza leaves him for five minutes on his own (Not like that has happened a lot) he cries and cries until Freiza is back, and he is scared that he will sold to someone else, no matter how many times I say that will never happen he is still convinced that Freiza will kill him, or get rid of him. Freiza is sending him to counselling. My opinion I think Freiza should go as well.

**Freiza's POV **

I pull Veggie on my knee and I wrapped my tail around him, Father looks at us, "guess what time it is Kezi?" He asks, Kezi shrugs.

"I don't know, Afternoon tea time?" Kezi asks, I smile as normal Kezi states the obvious,

"Why that is a good idea, but No Kezi it is about time, for you and now Veggie get your needles," Father says, Zarbon smirks and Kezi looks like Christmas was cancelled, last time (about a year or so ago) it took a new phone, a game boy and two days off school to gets his needles. Now what?

"Veg, I need you to get your needles we will go today," Father says, Vegeta tenses up and Kezi looks like he wants to scream.

"If I have to," Kezi says, his unhappy but I let him have rewards for good behaviour.

"I have a new book case you can have, Kezi you can have any book you want, Veg you can have any toy you want," I say, even through they are spoilt, they know who is in charge … me.

"Thankyou Daddy," Veg says in my lap. Father stood and looked at someone in the door, the changeling doctor with a suitcase filled of needles. Each shot has to match there race, or it might kill them.

Father told me of the shots yesterday and I agreed, Kezi's home planet has little or no medical care, until you get REALLY sick, no needles to fight diseases, and even if you break your leg they will just put you into the bandage, and you have to get back to work -mining the metal for the space ships-

I don't want to lose Kez, but I will have to one day.

"Kezi you should be grateful that Freiza give you, your needles each year." Mother says, Kezi nods and bows his head.

"I am grateful, it just hurts a little." Kezi says, I sigh Veg looks at me.

"It hurts daddy?" Vegeta asks, he looks scared… Great.

"Only for a second." Father answers,

"Sire, a man is here from the Gerjo planet, they need a new one desperately." Zarbon says. I nod.

"I'll help the boys," Father says, the doctor looks at them.

"I have Kezi's needles ready, and a sayain one for Vegeta." The doctor said. "Are you his father?" he asks me.

I nod. I kiss Veggie and I leave.

**King colds POV**

"Alright Kezi, hold your arm out." The Doctor says, Kezi sat on the chair and the doctor gave him three shots.

To ward off any disease he may get form any planet we go to.

"You're a brave boy." I say than the doctor gives him a huge ice cream cone. Kezi ate happily. I sit next to my wife who smiled at Freiza's drink boy, Kezi didn't know it but he was rescued from poverty and taken care of. I smile at Vegeta, as he got his 6 needles.

"Don't cry just hold your arm out." I tell Veggie, and it was going fine (they were little needles) until I realise something. "You said 6, you up to 10."

"Yes… Freiza's his father so he gets Sayain and changeling needles." The doctor says, Kezi looks up shocked.

"Did you pump him full of changeling DNA." Kezi asks, the doctor nods.

He just pumped Vegeta, full of changeling DNA.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh Cliffy, will Vegeta live or turn out like Freiza LOL

Read and review.


	10. Right and wrong tails

**Chapter 10: the right and wrong tails**

**King colds POV**

Oh god, oh god, OH GOD. I look at the little boy with fear, how much of changeling DNA has he had? That stupid, stupid doctor, Veggie got sent to his room (Kezi carried him), for a nap after the needles. I was panicking what if he dies; I will kill the stupid doctor.

Freiza walks in, he looks at Kezi nursing his arm.

"Where's Veg?" Freiza asks, at once Kezi tenses up he has never lied to Freiza under my orders before,

"He was feeling sick, he went to bed." I say truthfully, I didn't mention that Kezzie carried him to his room. Freiza nods, and my son started to walk to his adoptive sons room, I was terrified and follow Freiza to Veg's room. Vegeta was crying Freiza sighs,

"Vegeta I know needles hurt, but you are so brave." Freiza says, I panic when Vegeta shows us his tail… it wasn't attached to his butt.

"MY TAIL FELL OFF I CANT TURN INTO A GIANT MONKEY ANYMORE," Vegeta says bawling like a baby, now I think of it he is a baby.

"What's happened to him?" Freiza asks, I shake my head becoming a liar,

"He must have had an allergic reaction" I lie, I smile and I grab Vegeta and I see his hole in his pants mainly because of his tail. But I saw something else, something worse.

Another tail was growing, before I could examine it Vegeta ran into his bathroom and puked into the toilet, I go to call the stupid doctor. But Freiza picked him up after he puked he put him in his bed and he kissed Vegeta's forehead. He went to a small cupboard and pulled out a rag and he put it under the water in the basin. I stair at Freiza as he… took care of someone.

I was shocked; I didn't think he would ever love another person, not even Vegeta.

Freiza smiled as he sat on Vegeta's bed and he kissed his brow, "it's going to be ok, I will take of you." Freiza says, and Vegeta puked again, "Father I think we should stay here a little loner, just into Veg feels better." Freiza says, I nod.

"I understand son, perhaps we should let Vegeta sleep." I say, Freiza looks at me,

"I want to be with him," Freiza says, I smile.

"His already asleep son." I say, he looks shocked. But sure enough Prince Vegeta was fast asleep, actually he was quite cute asleep. I only prayed that the new tail, involves a monkey transformation each full moon.

"I suppose that is a good thing." Freiza says, he is panicking his son is sick… again.

"We have to work Freiza, I will leave a guard here to protect him, than well have the doctor do a medical exam on his… with an X ray." I say, I wonder if Vegeta will be happy if we take an x ray off his butt? Probably not, but it better a sayain tail growing in there.

"Ok, Dad." Freiza says, and we leave I go to the thrown room and Freiza stood by my side. It was boring really, my mind was on Vegeta and Freiza's was too.

About three hours in, Vegeta walked in, hand in hand with Kezi.

"Kezi, I said Vegeta had to rest." Freiza says, I was a little stern on him, we treat Kezi well, and most people say we treat him TOO well. But Vegeta HAS to rest, and Kezi had no excuse to wake my grandson up.

"Veggie went to me, I was reading he said he wanted to see you, but the guards scared him." Kezzie says, I nod Freiza looks at Veg.

"Come to daddy." Freiza says, Vegeta goes to him and hugs him. "Does it hurt?" Freiza says concerned.

"No Daddy, I miss my tail." Vegeta says, I stand from my chair,

"Veggie we are going to the infirmary too make you better," I say, I hope!

Freiza picks Vegeta up, and cuddles him. Kezi stood still, Freiza left and I stood in front of Kezi, he bowed his head to me.

"Kezi, your tutor told me, that you need to go a finishing school because you are so very smart." I say, Kezi's head went side ways.

"I don't want to go, please let me stay with your family. I'll be better I swear." Kezi begs, I put my arm around his chest,

"I will talk to your teacher… after Vegeta gets better, if he gets really sick, we may have to find another home for you." I say. I walk off, and I was surprised when Kezi followed.

"For now, I just want to be with Veg," Kezi says, he only ever cares about what happens to him and his family. I was impressed, and I didn't say a word.

"Lay down Vegeta," Freiza says, the x-ray machine took a click picture, and the doctor (a different one who nearly killed Vegeta.) looks at it, he rubs his eyes.

"There is a tail growing." The doctor says, I smile and Vegeta does too and Freiza looks relieved, "but it looks like a changeling tail. And it's growing quick," the doctor says. I close my eyes, oh god this is absolutely horrible.

"This is absolutely wonderful." Freiza says, "it means that." He stopped he didn't want to mention past Vegeta in front of present Vegeta.

"That we can remove, it and you can get your sayain tail back." I say sternly Freiza was not happy. Vegeta looks at Freiza.

"Daddy can I sleep?" He asks, he nods,

"Yeh sure Veggie, Daddy has to work anyway Kezi can you take him in his room. Daddy will be back soon to help you." He says, Freiza kisses Vegeta on the cheek.

"Actually I can handle it, you and Veg spend quality time together." I say, "I wish to quiz Kezi anyway." I say, Freiza smiles, and he held Veggies hand and he left.

Freiza's POV.

Daddy, it was still foreign to me, but I have done well with Vegeta I have never hurt him (expect for a few spankings), and I have hardly yelled at him.

I pick him up and carry him, he really is my son, he has too be he has a bloody changeling tail growing. He must be…

Either that or Father isn't telling me something.

But at the moment I have a sick 5-year-old boy, in my arms literately, I put him in his bed, I kiss him brow and he says,

"Daddy can I please have some milk." Vegeta says, "my tummy hurts." He says, I nod,

"Ok child, Daddy will get you some milk and honey," I say. "And the doctor."

Vegeta had a temperature, headache, a sore tummy, a sore butt, and a missing tail.

I read him stories, help him drink and eat his soup for dinner, and I finally fall asleep next to him.

Kings cold POV

"Kezi is very gifted my lord." Kezi's Math and science tutor says, Kezi whimpers, I look at the boy.

"What course would he do, if I sent him to a finishing schools." I say, my wife holds my hand.

"He is a little young, to go away, anyway it is Freiza's decision he has practically raised Kezi on his own." My Queen says, I nod I am proud of Freiza. Two boys 10 years apart are not easy…. Coller and Freiza were six years apart and that was hard enough… but 10!!

Than again, Kezi and Veggie get along well.

"Yes it is," Freiza, said he walked in and sat down, he wiped the sleep from his tired eyes.

"My lord." The teacher said and he bowed. Freiza put his arm around Kezi.

"Kezi is much too young for finishing school, maybe when he is older," Freiza says, Kezi relaxes. "Anyway Kezi has his duties to preform." Freiza said, Kezi was pleased he rubbed Freiza's hand. "He is the sole educational tutor to my one and only child."

"Perhaps I will think of it when Vegeta gets better." Freiza says. I nod.

It seems safe Kezi was going to be happy; I am sure Vegeta wont die than he walks in crying….

He has a fully sized lizard tail…. Identical to mine Freiza's and coolers…. Oh boy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok how did I go… read and review.


	11. Not developing

Chapter 11 Not developing

Freiza POV

My Vegeta didn't have a changeling tail, so maybe this Vegeta isn't mine. I close my eyes and I think, that is stupid… my Vegeta was only five there was no time for my DNA to come in, and this Vegeta must be mine… he didn't get a changeling tail from his mother.

I decided to stay with my parents for a month or perhaps a little more, just so Vegeta can get use to his new family, I don't often stay in one place, I move around… but with two kids under 16 what am I suppose to do?

It was currently Vegeta's bath time, he was too young to be on his own while he washed, Vegeta through me a handful of bubbles, I smile. And Veg receives tickle torture. "Ready to get out." I ask,

"Yes Daddy." Veggie says. I pick him up and I deliver him to the mat I help him dry I dress him. All of Vegeta's clothes now have large holes in the butt for his much larger tail.

**Serval months later **

**Freiza's POV**

"I will pay double I did the last planet, Lord Freiza. Prince Vegeta." A man from yet another destroyed planet said, this is the third one in 100 years the species has needed and this will be the third one my family has delivered to them. Vegeta is happy on my knee, my tail wrapped around his waist so he was safe. Vegeta's Sayain body has grown a lot in a few months, he has grown a little in height but up to Sayains standards he is still a little small for his age.

His Changeling tail has not changed once, since it grown and the doctor believes he will not change anymore, but he is really MY son and no one else's. Vegeta yawned the little boy was bored, I smile I was thinking about Vegeta, I have my tail around Vegeta's waist like a seat belt, it is too keep him safe from anyone who would want to take my Vegeta away from me. His Daddy has to protect him I only love him. Kezi takes care of Vegeta's schooling and all in all, he is quite good at it, Vegeta can read a whole picture book with very little help and he can write his own name, and how old he is.

Zarbon and the pink blob stand by my side Kezi sat on a chair to the side, we were on my space ship and I like to keep my two 'children' close to me. I wash Vegeta each day and I watch him train, he is an awesome fighter and when he is older he will be a leading a mission safely of course.

I kiss his brow Vegeta was a good boy, I look at Kezi, my parents often tell me too put him in a finishing school, and I have looked into them, only the best ones of course, I am trying to find one which has huge amounts of other students from different planets, I have narrowed it down too seven schools all good schools, four are Co- ED (boys and girls) three are all boys. I have seen brochures; but I haven't said a word to Kezi about it.

Vegeta loves me as his father, but I know he loves his Mother as well back at his home planet. I rub his brow you are very good boy, what bothers me is the affection and loss he has from losing King Vegeta as his father, but that was no problem Veggie will never see him again, unless I can help it of course.

"Very well, I will provide you a new planet, for eight hundred thousand dollars, and rights to your army." I say, snapping back to realty, the King however, wants to collapse.

"My lord please the last planet was only two hundred thousand dollars. Our planet does not have eight hundred thousand dollars." He says,

"Well than you will have to repay me, and your children." I say, he knew he was putting his children and his children's children to a life of trying to pay back his debt but what choice did he have? He bowed, and said quietly;

"I expect the deal," he said grimly. I smile, and Vegeta looks at me.

"Is that good Dad?" Vegeta said, I smile.

"Yes Vegeta, you see this Kings people, keep ruining there planets by pollution, if they didn't we would be out of business. You will have your new planet as soon as you give me eighty thousand dollars." I say, he nods and he forces a smile, but I know he thinks I have bankrupted his planet, but I have not I have just put a huge mortgage on the planet, a bankrupted planet does not help me in the least. "Now go," I order and the king left.

"That was a good deal, my lord." Zarbon said, I smile the planet I had in mind was once a forest, I wonder if they will take better care with his one?

"Yes excellent deal, Kezi can you please go and get me some coffee, and Veggie a Coke." I say, Veggie looked like he wanted to go with this almost sixteen-year-old tutor. "No you stay with Daddy." I say,

"Yes Sire," Kezi says and he left, giving Veg a wink.

"My lord, lord Cooler and King Cold to see you." The massager says, My Father and Brother came, Vegeta jumped up but he could not move, I had my tail around his lap pretty tight, I realise it. Vegeta ran to his grandfather,

"Hello Father, Cooler." I say, I smile at them.

"Hello my son," Father says, he smiles "Hello little Veg," He gave him a hug,

"Look at you, Sayain body Changeling tail, looks like a freak to me." Cooler says, laughing, Vegeta looks sad, I glare, "oh cheer up." Coller sneers. I glare, how dare he tell my son, his nephew a freak.

"Cooler, Vegeta is my son and your nephew." I say, Father picked up Veggie and stared at his tail,

"Cooler be nice," Father said, he was fuming. I think he wants to keep the peace so he changes the subject. "So have you been going to the doctor twice a month Veggie?" King cold my father says. Vegeta looks up.

"Yes Grandpa." He said, I smile my father was too protective of Vegeta and forces him to go to the doctor twice a month, and I am the guy who makes him has a body guard from when he goes to his class to the Gym.

I admit I am over protective and I am much too soft on him, but he is my son, my ONLY son. I am allowed to.

"Grandpa!" I turn my head, and than, Kezi came in with my steaming 'coffee' Vegeta's Coke, and an unopened can of lemonade for himself.

He put the tray down, and Father put Veggie back where he belongs on my knee, I kissed his brow.

"Ahh look, here is the slave boy." Cooler says, Kezi looks upset, and backs away from Father, his scared and I don't blame him.

"Be nice," Father warns, "three hits and your out." He shots Kezi a smile. And pulls him into a hug,  
I sense that there will be a fight breakout, and I don't want Vegeta too see.

"Vegeta why don't you go to the Gym and train, I think Grandpa would like to see how strong you are now." I say, Vegeta smiles.  
"Ok Dad." Vegeta says, his three bodyguards and him went to the Gym. "Bye bye." He says, and he leaves.

"What is the body guards, what is the point if the person they are protecting is stronger than the actual body guards." Cooler asks, he was snide and I was glade Vegeta was gone, I was scared that he might hurt Kezi.

"Kezi why don't you go and study, I will call you for dinner." I say.

"Yes Sire," he says, I smile, and Kezi left.

"Where is mother?" I ask, I indicate, us to go into the sitting room.

"She is at home, we were just wanting to see how my Grandson is going." Father said. "He has not been developing anymore right?"

"No of course" I say. I have the feeling my Father is not telling me something,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok there it is, remember to review ok!


	12. Mercy

**Chapter 11 mercy.**

**Freiza's POV**

Vegeta was being naughty; ok maybe at the age of eight my son can be a little naughty, but still!

"Kezi, get my son for me!" I order, the boy nods, well man now…. The tall eighteen year old smiled at me.

"Yes Sire." He left, he is home from school for a fortnight, and he is staying with me.

All in all I am pleased of Kezi's boarding school it has not only given his academic success but has made him more obedient, I did not choose the strictest boarding school, but I did choose a Co- ED school (which Kezi enjoys hugely.)

"Here he is Freiza," Kezi says, he took some drinks and left, Vegeta looked at me, his changeling tail flicking up and down,

"You wanted me Daddy?" Veggie asks, I sit on my chair, I raise my arm and he went on my lap, I cuddle him,

"Veggie can you tell me, why does Zarbon has purple hair." I ask, in all honesty I am not angry, but Veg cannot just change Zarbons hair colour when he sleeps.

"I'm sorry Daddy, its just he called Kezzie an idiot, that's mean," Veggie says, I sigh.

"Ok Veggie, I'm not mad. But please go and apologise to Zarbon, he is in the bathroom, fixing his hair." I say, Vegeta jumps, off and he runs too Zarbon's bathroom, good boy.

Kezi came in with some coffee for me, I look at him and I say,

"Do you like your school?" I ask, Kezzie looks at me, and he says,

"Of Course Freiza, its nice, If I didn't like my boarding school, I would have ran away" Kez says, I understand that.

Vegeta came back and he jumped on my knee, Vegeta was so strong now, he will be leading his own armies in a few years, he will still weaker than a some Changelings but not many, he has all Sayain attacks but my tail.

Vegeta has not seen his 'mother' and 'Father' in over three years, actually he has never even seen another sayain in three years, I don't mind if he sees one or two sayain's, but he will not live on the monkey planet if I can help it.

"Freiza, I need too ask something?" Kezzie asks, I smile at the boy, Kezi kneeled before me, and I know he wants his freedom, "I beg for your, guidance, my mother contacted me today, my father is sick, they want me home for good…" I sigh, I know of his father's sickness. He has grown from the spoilt fifteen-year-old boy, who didn't talk to me for a week because I shipped him off to boarding school

I admit I spoil him to this day.

"Tell your mother, you will see your father a few times, ok Kezzie, but Kez, you belong to me," I say, the prince looks at me, tears in his splendour eyes.

"Why do you want me? You have Veggie?" he asks, I look at my son on my knee, and at the boy kneeling before me. How dare he? After all I have done for him,

"ZARBON" I Scream, at once Zarbon ran out, his hair was still in a towel. "Take Kezi to the cells, and leave him there for the night," I say shotting Kezi a glare I normally reserve for my enemies.

"Sire, sire please I am obedient please I meant NO disrespect, I love you." Kezi says, I sigh. He kneels before my feet.  
"But you did, disrespect me, I give you everything, you will take your punishment," I say, Kezi goes to my feet, and kisses it,

"I have done wrong, I always do wrong, I try to do right, I only meant that Vegeta is your one and only son, I only meant that perhaps you will not miss me as much as I will miss you," Kezi says gently, he raises his head. Begging grovelling, his eyes were screaming 'forgive me please'.

"I understand you did not mean it you are scared little Kezi, your Father is sick, you are frightened, and I understand that." I say, he keeps on the floor, "you are not in trouble Kezzie," I say, I look at him, "Should I punish you?"  
"Yes, I have disobeyed you, STOLE from you," Kezzie whimpers, I smile, last time Kezzie stole it was bogie board that has sat in the back room for over seven years, he sent it to one of his numerous brothers.

"What did you steal Kezzie?" I ask, I'm not mad, he is scared, I was mad at him before but I've calmed down. I get nothing, "Was it a sport item?" nothing, "smokes," nothing, "Money?"

"Yes, and painkillers," Kezzie says.

"How much money, and painkillers?" I ask,

"Three silver," Kezzie asks, "and a painkiller, my head hurt," I smile three silver coins, is about the equivalent of one of Veg's video game, probably the cheapest one.

"I forgive you, just ask next time ok?" I say, "bed," it was 4:34 PM, "dinner will be in your room, I wont take you to a cell, but no TV boy," I say, Kezi relaxes, and whispers his thanks, and Zarbon took him.

I lay down on the couch, with Veggie we watch a movie, and he cuddles up with me, I stroke his long pointy hair.

"Veggie, promise Daddy, that you WILL be good," Vegeta looks at me, I know he is scared,

At the age of eight he is stronger than most Sayain fully grown men, but he is still scared of his 'adopted' Daddy, Veggie looks at me,

"Daddy, I love you," I smile, "I have strange memories, I keep thinking of this woman she has a monkey tail and this man who keeps calling me son, am I going crazy?" I look at him, in three-year shorts years Veggie has forgotten all about his parents?

Works for me.

"You are not crazy, its ok when you were a little guy you met some sayain's," I say, hey I was not lying!

"Ok Daddy, I trust you," Veggie says, I look at him, one day I will gave to tell him.

I only hope he will not hate me.


	13. Cooler finds something out

Chapter 13 Cooler finds something out.

Freiza POV

I look at the eighteen-year-old boy, who served my drinks I look at my Brother Cooler (he was having a un explained visit) he smiles at Kezzie. "My lords what would you like to drink?" Kezzie asks, Vegeta looks up from my lap.

"Coffee, Kez" I say, Cooler nods looking at Kezi in a way I don't like,

"Yes um me too." Cooler says, ok this is odd. Coller was stuttering actually stuttering around Kezi. Kezi notices something's up, probably another tool to make his life miserable. Kezi nods at my brother who until now, his words of politeness were, 'hurry up with my bloody drink.' But I have always defended Kezi, always…

Vegeta said he wanted a coke, Veg said thank you, to Kezzie and as he walked out, cooler looks like he was going to collapse but he said.

"Thankyou Kezi," now its my turn to want to faint.

"Freiza can I talk to you, in private?" My elder brother asks, I turn my head. Cooler looks stressed, and worried, Cooler is never stressed and worried, I nod. I lift Veggie up,

"You watch my thrown until I get back ok?" I ask, and Vegeta nods, like it was an VERY important job, and too Vegeta it was.

I go to a living room and shut the door, Cooler looked sick. "What's on your mind?" I ask,

"I went to Kezzie's home planet two days ago, and I met the queen, Kezi's Mother." He said I nod.

"Yes," I say slowly, "so."

"I should of realised, why was I so stupid, you said he was the prince, I never thought," he stopped, "Kezzie's my son."

There it was. The shock horror, I felt like I wanted to scream, hit him, and harm him, but I didn't.

"Are you sure?" I ask, Cooler nods, oh bloody hell Cooler I know he sometimes acted a bit stupid (and he probably had one or two more children out there) but I never thought one would be so close by, (and one I took in.)

"I haven't seen her for nineteen years, and she told me, she only told me because he, the dying king tried to attack me and he blurted it out, she said he never told Kezi because he was close to you, and she wanted him to live." Cooler sat for a second "I need a DNA test." I nod,

"I understand, I'll get a sample," I say, and I don't want to know what Cooler would compare it with.

Getting the sample was easy enough, I just got a few from Kezi's hair brush and as I took my Coffee, I gave him a hug and plucked a hair from his head, encase he has been sharing his hairbrush with someone with his colour hair, but the only person I know with that colour is Zarbon )but after Vegeta's stunt with the colour his hair has gone a bluey purple colour,) but you never know.

We sent the DNA results to the lab, and it would be a wait of several hours, but the truth was there.

Whatever sample Cooler sent to the lab, (he does not have any hair on his head.) came back positive to Kezi's hair sample.

Kezi is my nephew, and Coolers son.

Oh crap.

Cooler was walking in circles. "Can I have him, I mean he come and live with me?" I shake my head

**Kezi's POV**

I look at one of my boring textbooks from school, ad I heard a noise at the door, "come in," I say, the only people who really knock is Freiza, Veggie Grandpa and Grandma, but there not here, so it has to be Freiza or Veg.

I bet you can imagine my shock when Cooler walked in.

"I brought you, some new clothes." He said, shoving a bag at me.

"Thankyou Lord Cooler," I say, the last time I got a 'gift' from him I was six, and it was a rolled up newspaper, which had a long contact with my buttock. I kept staring at him. Because he kept smiling at me, not that look in which he wants to pummel me to an undesirable blob, but today, he is acting strange.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I can help you look at your new clothes." I look at him I was scared, and he sat with me, and said, "I suppose I should go anyway," and Mister Cooler left. Thank goodness.

I lay on the bed, the clothes were expensive looking but they were all armour.

I never wear armour unless it's PE at school, and than only once a week.

For dinner, Mister Cooler stayed he sat next to me, and kept cutting my meat and vegetables, like I was a child. I didn't like it at all.

Vegeta's POV

When 'uncle' Cooler cuts Kezi's vegetables and eat, that got me thinking, Cooler has never been very nice to Kezi and actually I don't think he likes me that much either. Daddy didn't look too happy either, and Zarbon still has odd colour hair because of my prank.

But he stayed for two days, and he kept tailing Kezi playing with him, well at least he tried too, Kezi is very big and has no time to play games, his school gave him lots of homework and he teaches me too, but he has always found time to play with me in the past.

I know something is up, after all Uncle keeps singing and bringing Kezi expensive gifts, so something's up. I wonder when Kezi goes back to school next week, will Uncle go and visit him.

King Vegeta's POV

Every day was hard but we got through it, we know of my son's victories, and of his fights I also know that he is much stronger, than I was at his age, probably double as strong when I was a kid and his only eight or is he nine now, I wish I could hold him one more time. Every day I pray for an encounter with my son.

But Freiza will keep him away from me

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know its short but remember to review,


	14. missing him

Chapter 13 missing him

Freizas POV

" NO" I yell, "THAT IS A HORRIBLE THING TO DO," I look at the person he is making me yell, my brother Cooler who has purchased an expensive book, 'basic fighting technics for Icejian changelings' for Kezi. They should have named it, 'basic killing technics for Icejian changelings'

"Why?" Cooler asks, "His a changeling, he should fight." I roll my eyes.

"His HALF changeling, he can fly, he can run, he can shoot a smoke so he can escape but that's it, I don't want you putting unnecessary pressure on him." I say, "anyway he has no proper teacher," I say. Coolers eyes shine, and said,

"I'll be happy to not only teach him, but take him off your hands." He said, I shake my head.

"He goes back to school tomorrow, BOARDING school. Where he will stay for about four months," I say, Cooler looks miserable.

"But- I want him," he said lamely I roll my eyes, in a way I was glade Kezi was going back to his nice safe boarding school. Cooler would be a crap father.

I roll my eyes a second time, "you have had, years to get Kezi to like you, he hates you, his scared of you, you want to be good by him, leave him you have no claim on him his eighteen now a MAN, he will live with me until he secures a job so probably after college, and than you have no excuse to 'drop in' on him." I say, my brother glares.

"When you took Vegeta did I complain, did I call Vegeta NO, Kezi is MY son, not one you stole from another man because you hate women!" Cooler screams, now his gone too far,

"You think your SUCH a ladies man but your not, did Kezis mother call you after you practically raped and gave her a son." I scream, than my big brother glares and hissed.

"I'm going," and he left, with out saying goodbye to Kezi.

Not really good fathering… to say the truth. If Cooler wanted to be a papa he had a LOT to learn

"Bed time," I say to Vegeta, Vegeta crosses his arms, refusing I look at Kezi for support, but Vegeta ran to my leg and he cuddled me

"Fly me to bed daddy." He said, so I pick him up and putting him on the top of my head I flew him to bed. I look at Vegeta's bedroom, it has hundreds of toys. I put him in, Vegeta has had a bath before hand, so I put him in his PJS kiss his head and tuck him in, "Story," Vegeta says. I nod,

"Ok my darling, one day," what will be the story tonight? I watch Vegeta hold 'jip jip', all I in all I don't mind 'Jip, Jip.'

Than my mouth started talking before my brain started working, "one day, a big purple being discovered he had a son, a very smart son, now the big purple blob had no brains so it is very lucky this boy was very smart, because it turned out the smart boy was his son, and the purple blob did not know what to do, because he was a mean purple blob." I stop realising that 'purple blob' describes my brother oh too well.

"What happened daddy?" Vegeta asks, his face was filled with delight, I close my eyes, I have a son with a changeling tail, a nephew who has no changeling in him and acts nothing like other changelings or my own type of changeling an Icejian.

"The purple blob should of kept away from the boy, but he kept trying to kept close to him, Smart boy will hopefully never know or he will probably poison everyone the end." I say I stop Vegeta blinked.

"What a silly story," he said I kissed his forehead agreed with him, tucked him in., told him to sleep and left.

As I walk down stairs, I see Zarbon, "My lord, the planet of Verzer the cold one, and its surroundings galaxies all request services from you, your Father has already left." I nod, there is no phone reception to the other towers (its so bloody far away), I can't call Verzer from here, but if I go closer, I could.

I can't call Kezi.

Damn.

**Coolers POV**

I drank my mixed alcoholic drink, the one with 31% alcohol in it; fair to say I was getting drunk really quickly. "Another," I hissed at my own drink boy a small boy of the age of eight, the little one looks at me.

"Master I think you have had enough, this is your sixteenth drink, please Master you shall be sick." The boy said, I slap his already bruised cheek,

"GET ME ANOTHER," and the boy looked shocked and left, I don't care how many I've had, or I have just hit a eight year old child. If Freiza just gave me Kezi I would not have to hit anyone. Freiza was right of course to kept Kezzie away from me, I was an unworthy father, but I was Kezi's.

I sip every drink, he boy gave me, I even wanted to say sorry to him, "Go to bed." I hiss, he went to his nice warm bed.

I felt sick so I grab a vodka bottle and stuttered to my apartment, most people have pictures of there loved ones in there room, children, siblings, parents. I have a couple of my family but that's it, none of Kezi.

I will have to get some; smiling drunkenly I can imagine my entire room of pictures of Kezi, Kezi's first day of school, Kezi smiling from different angles, Kezi's school pictures. This thought warmed me so I actually rest.

When I woke up I felt a horrible head ache, I grab my clock 3:23 OM, Kezi would of went to school hours ago, yet another moment I have missed out of.

But I have sobered up, but I ring Freiza,

"What?" Freiza hissed, I know he didn't want to see me

"I wanted to call and ask how Kezi went?" I ask.

"He went … fine," Freiza, said, I could hear he sounded stressed about something.

"I was also wondering if you have some spare pictures of Kez. I could have." I ask, I hear Freiza breath in and out.

"I'll send you some pictures, Mum and dad tell you there going to Verzer."

"Yes," I say, wondering where it was going.

"I am going too, with Vegeta, could you" choke, "visit Kezi where I am gone." I say, I couldn't belive it.

"Of course I'll visit him, is the visits daily?" I ask, I can hear a little relief in Freiza's voice, but not much.

"Twice a week, Sundays and Wednesdays, twelve to six PM," my little brother said, I liked the sound of that. Today was a Monday, so I will have to wait two days, but that is ok.

"Alright, I'll see him, how is Vegeta going to cope in the minus 12 degree heat." I say, I was saddened for Vegeta, Icejian changelings, had thick reptilian skin, like lizards that protects us from the hot and cold. But Vegeta has none of that, (ok so his butt and tail would be protected, but that's it) I know that the sayain design, hands would be frozen in less than a minute if exposed.

"I am purchasing him many, many furs, he will not be leaving the very heated ship unless he is going to our new home, and he will be in a covered pod." Freiza said,

"I understand, I suppose Vegeta will look like a giant bear," I say I hear a chuckle.

"He may, but he needs to be protected." Freiza says,

"That is true," I say, Freiza mentioned leaving, so I made a fair well, and I hanged up never apologising about yesterday.

Maybe I should of, or at least asked what Kezi mobile number is.

Perhaps I should do a parenting class?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lol Cooler in a parenting class, can anyone imagine that HAHA?

Tell me if you like the chapter.


	15. Fathers and sons

Chapter 14 Fathers and sons

Freizas POV

I love Vegeta; he stared at his little boy, who was getting tailored for several thick coats, which makes him look like a giant teddy. I hated dragging him to a frozen planet, and I hated leaving Kezi alone at a boarding school with no way to contact me even more, but it is only for a few months.

I kiss his brow. Vegeta looks at me, "Daddy." He says, I nod I smile at him, "I miss Kezzie." I smile.

"I know, but we well only be in frozen world for a few months." I say, I give him a wink, and already I can see Vegeta shivering it is so cold already.

I see Zarbon who was wearing three thick coats and whose hair colour is now a deep purple has singed a peace treaty with Vegeta.

That's right a peace treaty with an eight year old. This treaty states Vegeta will not change his hair colour, or any part of his body, and Zarbon will be good and kind to my son.

Simple enough I know. But effective,

"My Lord, there is no more service from the non frozen worlds, but your parents have contacted us, we can still receive messages from there because they are in the frozen worlds." Zarbon said, I nod, I can no longer contact Kezi, and I hope nothing will happen to him, or Cooler will kidnap him, I shake my head Cooler would not do that, it means he will have to take responsibility for an action he did.

I nod at Zarbon; I sit on my thrown and replay my parent's message.

"Freiza it's your father, we have inclosed directions to our frozen winter wonder land," My fathers voice was dripped with sarcasm, "I hope too see you soon, and if Cooler has changed his mind, give him this message but I still think he should take responsibility for his actions even if they were almost two decades ago," My Fathers voice stopped. Vegeta looks at me,

"Daddy what did he mean," Vegeta asks, I smile and as the tailor let him go, he cuddled up on my lap.

"He only mean that Cooler should say and maintain the business when everyone is gone." I say, Vegeta nuzzled more; I kiss his furry fur head.

"Funny, I didn't know Uncle Cooler did anything other than drink." Veggie said I nod; I chuckle a little and cuddle him.

"Your Uncle Cooler is actually a strong warrior," Vegeta nods, I kiss his forehead and I whisper to my self. "I just wish he would not pick a fight with everyone."

Kezi's POV

The school its self is not so bad, I get plenty of food, and a decent room, my own shower and even the uniforms weren't too bad. Its just I miss Freiza and Vegeta I know it is stupid, but I was miserable. My parents are not talking to me, and I don't know why. Probably because Cooler saw them a few days ago, Freiza told me.

It is the first week of the new school Year, I look at my brand new textbooks, I don't mind school, but these subjects I am doing…. Are going to keep me studying. Physics, Chemistry, year 1 College Mathematics, (I am real good at maths, so myself and some other students are doing year 1 college maths, which will be difficult) Maths, Politics (I normally get an A in the subject due to my years of experience with Freiza.) Universal Biology (same as normal biology just we look at the different races, and how their system works ext) languages (I have to do it) and my most hated subject PE (which we luckily only have once a week). In which I have to run around and fight, I am the fastest in the school (due to my years being subjected with Cooler) but I am power strong, which surprises me, none of my family is fighters. Or scholars for that matter.

"Hey Kez" it was Doran my best mate, he was in every subject I was in even year 1 college Maths, I wink at him.

"What's up?" I ask, I have been back at school two days, and it was visiting time, not that I expected anyone to visit me, Freiza said Cooler might drop in and I fully expected him too…. One day before Freiza came back.

"Nothing, there is this guy who looks like Lord Freiza looking for you." I look at Doran, no way; there is NO way its Cooler.

"What did he say his name is?" I ask, trying too keeping calm, but my heart is beating too fast. He was acting nearly nice… last I saw him, and I didn't want to push my luck, like they say lighting doesn't strike twice, and I didn't want to be alone with Cooler when the lighting stopped.

"Cooler, he wants you too see him, something about not liking to be kept waiting." I nod to Doran and we walk together to the visiting area, and sure enough Cooler was sitting on a chair, looking nervous… I turned to ask Doran what he thought but Doran went to his own family, envy bit me hard.

I don't even know why my own family wont see me.

"Hello Lord Cooler," I say standing before me, Coolers eyes flicker to me, noticing me from the first time, and his thin mouth smiled. I felt my self jump a step back, I have never liked Coolers smiles, and they always involve me being harmed in some way.

"Hello Kezi," I patted a chair next to him, I tell my self to relax and that Cooler will only come once, than I will be all alone again. "How are you finding school?" he asks, I nod. And say innocently,

"It went fine sir, I umm like my subjects." I say talking to try to have a conversation with someone, visiting day is sometimes very lonely for me, my parents hardly ever come, and they live an hour away, yet Freiza travels hours too see me, but all he tries he comes only two or three times a month.

"That's good," Cooler said, and gave me a smile. "Oh I almost forgot," he pulled up a large bag and pulled out some chocolate cookies, cake and an MP3. I was surprised to say the least.

"Thank you." I say and Cooler laughed gently.

"I was told you are good at Maths, aren't you doing College maths?" he said smiling. I nod,

"Yes sire," I say, all I want is too keep the talk going. "How are you," I ask, he smiles.

"A lot better now I've seen you," Cooler says, I sigh he doesn't want to see me; he just wants to get it over with. "Its gets lonely with no one too talk too, I'm glade I at least have someone who I can discuss things with." he says.

Even through was a messed up, evil person, I understood what he said about the being lonely part.

Agreeing with Cooler, even something as trivial as being lonely, scared me… a lot.

Freiza's POV

"Sooo coooollllllldddddd" Vegeta shivered, I look at my son, who was wearing three thick woollen jumpers, too fur jumpers, and that's just his top half. I at once pick him up, nurse him and take him inside where the heater was on full ball.

"Better?" I ask, he nods,

"Warmer, warm, I can feel my tail!" Vegeta says, he runs out of my arms and runs in front of a heater, Suddenly my giant teddy bear of a son, got picked up by my father, and cuddled.

"I am so happy, to see both of you," King Cold my father says, Mother ran in and cuddles me, and passed Vegeta a huge massive mug of warm milk. Vegeta started to drink.

"Hello Mum Dad," I say, she kisses my brow, and she stroked Vegeta's hair. "I am glade, you are both here." I say, Vegeta snuggles into me.

I took Veggie up the stairs the house was so room, to accommodate Vegeta I show him the dinning room, the sitting room, I was about to show him his own room, and his extra special play room, when Veggie said.

"Daddy I was wondering if I could have my own bedroom." Vegeta says, I laugh.

"Of course, why do you ask?" I say, with a chuckle, my little Vegeta was so very funny sometimes he says silly things.

"Because Zarbon said I will be sent to an orphanage because I changed his hair colour, and I will have to share my room, with sixty children." I shook my head I will have to punish him for scaring Veggie like that.

"You are my son, Veggie I would never send you to an orphanage, why would yo say such a thing?" I ask. Vegeta looks at me and said.

"Because I use to live somewhere else." Vegeta said gently. His little eyes were terrified.

I widen my eyes in shock.

Coolers POV

After I left Kezi, and I hope I have left him in a favourable light of my self. I gave him gifts and chocolate cake so I hope he would love me, and I don't care if I must wait fifty years, I will not leave him alone.

I sit on my space pod, "My lord we are slightly behind schedule," my chief guard Oxei said. I nod,

"Very well increase our speed. What planet are we destroying next?" I ask, I slurp in my chair, I honestly didn't know how Freiza did it, two kids (even through one is mine) and balancing this universal domination it's not easy…

I guess it does not suppose to be.

"Leui" was the reply, a tiny mining planet right next door to Kezi's planet of his birth… good I need to talk to them, no matter how good my intentions are I cannot be there every visiting day.

Destroying a planet is really quite easy; I can generate power quicker than my baby brother so it took less than two minutes to destroy.

I killed fifty thousand people in less than two minutes and yet I didn't care. But for the first time in a long time I wondered how many children I have left orphaned, homeless.

I shake my head, in a few hours people will come and recruit the survivors, people who were not at their planet, but that's not my job. I am only in it for the destroying, like Freiza, but unlike Freiza I am much more careful, I make sure anyone with a power of over 1200, is killed. It does not hurt to be very careful.

Speaking of careful…

I will have to hire someone to protect Kezi; perhaps one of the generals who are a little injured or want to retire from battle, I did not mind.

I just wanted to protect my most valuable procession.

My mind was numb and I end up at Kezi's home a tiny palace with a sick king, who is terminal and will be dead in a year or two.

"What are you doing here?" Kezi's mother, a beautiful woman (for her planets standards) she was rubbing the kings back.

"I want to ask you too visit Kezi." I say, I stand tall, the kings wheezed out a chuckle.

"That boy is nothing too me," the king is ugly for his planets standards, and all around the universe, he has many, many warts blisters even boils that have never healed on his face.

"He should be," I say, I was slightly outraged "He sacrificed years of his life to safe your miserable planet, now I swear, I will kill you if you are not nice to him." The king glares. "Just visit him, not you," I say I point to the king, "her," I say at the queen, the queen shutters,

"I don't care for him, he is only a memory now," I glare at my EX one nightstand.

"Queen king, if Kezi finds out that I am his father, or if you do not visit him, Kezi will be king, and he will not inherit it from you, it will be a gift from me." The Queen shutters, and the king hissed.

"I raised him, I want child support," The greedy king said I chuckle.

"Freiza raised him, I didn't and neither did you," I turned to leave but the queen said.

"I don't hate him, its just I knew one day you would return and we needed the money." I roll my eyes, and I left. A gold digging woman pretending to love a child so she can take money from myself later on.

I get back to my ship, and I sleep in my chair. I didn't mind, if I never got to live with Kezi at least I cared for him.

Freiza's POV

"How could he remember." My father asked. I nod, drinking some vodka…Straight,

"He said he remembers his mother, he knows he was born at Planet Vegeta." I say, Mother looks at me,

"What does he know of the King." Mother says I shake my head,

"Nothing, he knows of me as his father," I hiss. Mother laughed.

"Than what's the problem, said she died or hire an evil Sayain woman to treat him badly for a day." Mother said still chuckling, "He can see, anyone can see that he is a sayain, but he has a changeling tail, so he is your son." Mother shook her head, at my foolishness

She was right, after Vegeta freaked, I told him that I was his Daddy and he believed it, but he wanted to meet his mum and I sent him too bed.

I guess I will have to go to and apologise, and give him sweets.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahhh Poor Vegeta,

Tell me what you think


	16. The void

Forever

Hey everyone, My computer must hates me because I cant get word too work so I'm REAL sorry if there are lots of mistakes, there is nothing I can do about it. I am trying my best to keep errors to a minimum.

So lets get on with the story!

This chapter is called : **The Void.**

**Kezi's POV.**

Mister Cooler visited me every single visiting day, he normally brought me gifts like clothes (but he normally brought me expensive armour, its like he expects me to dump a class I can actually do and do and change into a class called 'powers' in which everyone run around like idoits and try to raise there power levels, personally I think its a waist of time, but my power is 1003 I am told that is very good.) He also buys me junk food and what tops it off he actually thanks ME for letting him come and visit me, I am miserable without Freiza's and little Veggies constant visits but I have to admit Cooler is filling the Void Freiza left me with.

I don't mind school, My favourite class is Biology I like it the best because I am the best in the entire class and in doing so, I study more, I guess so I retain my good marks, Cooler buys me yet another present every time I get a good mark in a test (C+ and above) so about four times a week.

It isint so bad here but I do miss Freiza, my Father called me the other day too say he never wanted too see me again, I guess they used me, and I am now angry, when Cooler came to see me he reccomended I dont get on the first public space ship and kick there asses to the curb (Which I am sure I can do) but wait, at least it was not a waisted life time if i didnt get sent to live with Freiza I would end up just like him.

I hate to admit it but it was the truth.

"Kezi," I tilt my head away from my text book, My most hated teacher was there, he teaches the worst subject in the history of the world as well... PE.

"Yes Sir?" I say innocently, I have done nothing wrong, I play sport once a week like required and I train in the gym twice a week... as Cooler has wished, Hell I even wear the bloody the armour he gave me.

"The school is being shut down, someone blew up the bloody plumbing so pack your things we have called your parents." Than he stormed out, i panic my parents are not talking and Freiza is out of service. I grab my things, My friend Dorian ran in, asking what was going on and i replyed  
"I have no idea" than he ran out, I packed my stuff but I had no idea where i will go.

**Coolers POV**

"Um lord cooler you are recieving a call." I slam my wine down, I look at the unfountate messanger, who in all truth did not want to be there, i glare.

"WHO WOULD DARE DISTURBE ME, WHEN I AM EATING MY MEAL" I say, the messanger seems to shake a little, i slam my fist and my steak vibrated.

"I am sorry, my lord... I was told that..." The messanger sttutered.

"Who is it," i hiss, no reply. Than there was a tiny little.

"kefio" he whispered.

"WHO" i scream, oh i am going to kill them, kill who ever thinks they have to right to desterbe...

"PRINCE KEZI'S SCHOOL IS ON THE PHONE" the messanger yells, than he wimpers "are you going to kill me." i say nothing, and grab the phone,

"Hello." I say, at once, Kezi's school called me. Horrible throughts ran through my head, oh my poor boy.

"Mister Cooler we appoligise for calling you, but we have no choice the school has to close for a time some idoit blew up a toilet and the whole schools pipes are buggared and Kezi's parents are not responding and since you have came and visited him every visiting time." The voice was a chrisp voice it sounded like a PE teacher actually.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes." I say, and I hang up the phone, I'm coming Kezi. I ran down to the space ship to find a

**King Colds POV**

"I'm gonna get you." I say, I storm into the dinning room and look under a couch, a little boy was there changeling tail looking at me, he laughs i grab him and tickle him. "I swear you are getting bigger." I say I swing him upside down the little boy laughs his head off, he was simply happy.

"Grandpa, faster faster" Vegeta says. He laughs his little head off, this is much better than the last few weeks where it has been tense, but Vegeta stoppted asking my wife, about his parents, his mother mostly.

He is convienced Freiza is his Father, it is easy really he has a changeling tail, I am scared that my son will be terrified that Vegeta will leave him and he will do something horrible to Veg, he might hurt him, by punishing him, but I am scared that he may accidently kill him.

I can't let that happen.

Vegeta laughs and i tickle him, Freiza walked in, "Daddy you look funny upside down." Vegeta said, Freiza smiled. I throw him up and vegeta went to fly but Freiza caught him,

"Vegeta Daddy has too go out for the day, Father can you watch him?" Freiza says, I was confused, Freiza's world normally revolves around a very small eight year old, and times Veg has been left with us, Freiza looks like he will have a panic attack if Vegeta gets a scratch, and do you know how hard it is to make a child sit still for hours on end!

I nod, "Oh course, Vegeta I think Grandma is baking cookies, why don't you go and check on them." I say innocently to my youngest grandson, (but I will still be yelling at Cooler when I see him next.)

"Grandma doesn't bake cookies she gets the lizard cook guy to do it and than she passes them off as hers." Vegeta says, observant little buggar.

"Really?" i say trying to act surprised. Vegeta raised an eye brow,

"Your kidding right?" Vegeta says he crossed his arms shaking his head at my stupidity, Freiza cracked up, and started to laugh, I turn a little red, Great outwitted by an eight year old.

"I guess I really am," I say, Freiza put Vegeta down, He patted Veggies spikey head, my grandsons tail went up and down, happy. Freiza kissed his hair,

"You be a good boy and Daddy will let you have a big slice of Cake for desert." Freiza says, Vegeta smiles, I can almost read his mind 'YEY Cake'

Vegeta kisses Freiza's face. Freiza left, and Vegeta looked neglected right away, he looked at me.

"Daddy come home soon?" he asks, i nod,  
"Give it time, Veggie, now lets play hide and seek." I say. Vegeta nods, and he looked like he really wanted to play hide and seek with me, "I will count too twently and than I will come and find you." I say, and Vegeta shoots me a smile and runs off, proably to hide under another couch.

After i counted to twenty I ran through the house and I went to the kitchen and found him curled up on a bench eating cookies with um... Gusto,

"Hon I found Veggie in a pot cupboard" my wife said I smile.

"Yes we were playing hide and seek." I say, my wife smiles.

**Kezi's POV**

I was one of the last to be picked up, they didnt even let me back in my room due to it being a inch under water already. I had to sit with the rest of the few kids out side in the cold on my suitcases and wait, I didnt know who was coming or if anyone WAS coming.

"Kezi" I turn lord Cooler was there, "I dont know, if you want to stay with me, and if you have made plans thats fine, but if you want somewhere to stay, you can stay with me." Cooler seemed nervous. My mouth drops, "I'm sorry, Oh course, you made plans," he turned to go, and i will swear until the day I die that i saw a tear go down his cheek.

"Wait," I say, "Please I dont have anywhere to go." I sounded prefectic and I knew it. He turned,

"Ok, lets go." Cooler said he led me away from the others and together we walked off, about ten people came and got my stuff.

"You can have this room," Cooler said, he opened a door in ship he was happpyish, It was a nice size room with a double bed a computer a desk and my own bathroom.

"Thank you lord Cooler, thank you for taking me in." I say, he smiles,

"I would'nt have it anyother way, Dinner is in two hours, meet me in the dinning room." Cooler said he smiled and he left.

I started my homework they gave me enough for a year, I started with Biology and the hormones in plants. It was boring but it had too be done.

As I study, I dared to send my mother a message,

'Mum incase you dont know the school has been shut down, some idoit blew up the toilet and now half the school is flooded, I am staying with lord Cooler, please text me back'

Kez.

I kept studying and than I started to cry, I cried because My Father is dieing and I dont know why he is not talking to me.

**Freiza's POV**

"I was suprised you wanted to meet me here, actually I was surprised you monkeys come here to the frozen worlds at all," I say,

"Well we all do strange things for the ones we love." The man the tall Sayain, King Vegeta said.

"Yes, I suppose," I say placidly Vegeta staried at me, I was on the sayains spaceship, a modest but big one, the heating must be on a million as well.

"Freiza I will get to the point, I have been waiting for three years, where is my son." He hissed. I laugh,

"Oh Vegeta, you underestimate me, your son... He is mine and if you like your preety little planet in one peice I suggest you leave us be." I say, King Vegeta glares at me.

"I've heard the rumors the rumors all say that you have made him a changeling lizard freak like you," Vegeta said i laugh the poor dolt is trying to once again anger me, he throught if the asked me here I would give up my percious, Vegeta has forgotten him anyway.

"Vegeta grew a sayain tail by him self it has nothing to do with me." I say, "It was fate," I stand, "I understand you miss your son, I really do, but Vegeta is my son now, and I am raising him well, go home to your wife and infant Vegeta" I say.

"My new son, can not fight, his power level is almost not there." He said I felt my anger boil.

"It's been three years, you have had AMPLE times to yell at me, but only when do you discover that your new son has no powers you come to me and demand your powerful son back, you digust me." I say, I turn to him, "What is your new sons name?" I ask,

"What does it matter, he is weak, I need Vegeta back to take over after me." King Vegeta said, I snare. "I understand you want to have my son, but I want him back!" I laugh,

"I am leaving now, I am keeping Vegeta, and in return I will let your planet live, but if you demand Vegeta back I will kill you all." I say. Vegeta is not a bad father but easily tempted he will proably have many many other children until he finds one as strong as Vegeta, no matter how long it will it will take.

"You have already distroyed all of the strongest of us, you are a coward." He said I laugh, and I leave, laughing my head off.

When I return home, it was very late and Vegeta was fast asleep 'Jip- Jip' under his arm, I kiss his forehead, "I am sorry I was not around today." I say, I kiss his face, "I will see you tomorrow." I was almost at the door when I heard

"Daddy," Vegeta said nearly asleep he must of just woken up, I turn, and kiss his face,

"Vegeta, why are you up?" I ask,

"I was asleep, but you woke me up." Vegeta wimpered, "I tried to stay up, but I fell asleep," Vegeta says, I smile and kiss his cheek one more time.

"Go to sleep, ok? Its too late for your story." I say, my tired little son, nods and falls asleep once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know the spelling and grammer is pretty bad and I am REAL sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it.

I will try to get it working soon,

Oh yeh and remember to review


	17. Learnings

AN/ SPELL CHECK IS BACK

This Chapter is called Learning's.

**Kezi's POV**

"Kezi, this is Salza, he is my right hand. Today you will be training under him." Cooler says, I at once gulp this man is scary looking, and I don't want to know how to fight, this has nothing to do with Physics, or Biology or anything I am good at.

"Lord Cooler, I think attempting to train me is a bad idea." I say, Coolers eyes flash,

"You my boy, will train. Even if you accidently blow holes in the wall." Cooler said, I guess I have no choice, I nod.

"Yes lord Cooler," my' guardian' rubs my shortened green hair, gives a wink too Salza and he left us both stunned.

"So um... Let's start with... What have you done in the past?" Salza said, looking very proud with himself, that he actually through to say something. I resist the overwhelming eager to role my eyes.

"I have only learnt basic fighting abilities." I say. Salza nods,

"Alright umm, let's begin with your basic flash attacks." he says, "lord Cooler, has instructed me to teach you how to fight, and how to defend yourself." I raise an eye brow, this guy must have been living under a rock for years because... I DONT FIGHT.

Even through the training was... rough, yes rough is a good word to describe feeling crap the whole time.

"Twenty push ups boy," he said at once, I look at him with a 'you GOT to be kidding expression', he noticed it and said. "Lord Cooler said 'find out what you are capable of, so it's either you train or I will have to go and get Cooler. It's your choice little Kezi." I grumble and get on the ground I start my push ups he put his hand on my back, "that's good." He nods, and brings out a clip board from who knows where, "Good posture." He mutters, and writes it down, "needs more upper body strength," great, I am being tested.

By the end of number twelve, I flop down on the ground.

"I said twenty push ups, not twenty minutes lying down," Salza said he grabs me and forces me down.

For the next twenty minutes, I was forced to do push ups sit ups, chin ups and then as my bones want to break I do flash attacks, weights, flying and all the time Salza is instructing me, writing down notes. Than in the end, I sleep on the job quite literately, I have my head down and I am curled up in the frightened position. "GET UP, NOW." He yelled, I force myself up. And look at him,

"Fly around as fast as you can." He said, I nod, and fly around as fast as I can, than my torturer said, "That's enough, go and clean up. I nod, and walk out limping like crazy.

**Freiza's POV**

"Veggie, eat your..." I stop, It was actually quite ironic, Veggie wouldn't eat his veggies, I smile.

"It's not funny Daddy," Veg said pointing to his spinach, and Brussels sprouts.

Father reached over and started to cut them, "eat up Veggie, you need your strength," he said, I laugh,

"Father is right of course, eat quickly and keep strong." I say, he grumbles but eats the veggies. I kiss his spiky hair.

"Lord Freizer," Zarbon said, walking in "you are needed urgently in the drawing room." I roll my eyes, fine.

"Thank you for ruining this tender family moment." I say, angrily.

"But Lord Freizer, it is King Vegeta." Zarbon said. Fool he should have gone home, to his son Tarble and his wife.

Now he must die.

"Veggie you stay here." I say.

I walk out to my drawing room.

King Vegeta and his sayain warriors were there. They were almost blue.

"Leave now, and I will let you live." I say. He laughs.

"I WANT MY SON." Vegeta said, I laugh.

"In your dreams." I glare at them, for over a minute I stand calmly I was relaxed they turn blue even Vegeta.

"Daddy, Grandpa said dinner is over and I want my story." A little voice said... NO

"VEGETA DONT COME IN HERE." I yell but he walked in. Everyone froze.

"Vegeta." King Vegeta said walking forward slowly. Vegeta saw the room full of men and woman with monkey tails and hid behind me. "I'm your" he stopped realising something. "Mate who did you call daddy?" Vegeta wrapped his arm around my waist. And pointed to me.

"He is my Daddy." Vegeta said, and the King looked shocked, and broken I felt sorry for him, I know what it is like to lose a son, I don't wish it upon anyone, to tell you the truth. "I love you." He whispers, to me. "Who is this?" He said pointing to Vegeta senior.

"My lord looks at his tail." A man, an army officer closest to Vegeta said. He knew King Vegeta, knew about Veg's tail, but knows he knew for sure.

He knew Vegeta was mine; he knew it was over, he saw the boy hugging me, scared of the sayains terrified of being alone with him.

Any of them.

"I'm no one anyone." King Vegeta said, and left.

He left last through, "Stay" I say, he turned. "Vegeta, next room." I say, he nods and leaves.

"What you won, he won't go with me... your daddy now. Want to rub it in my face?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No, I would never, I understand you have been in hell not knowing what was happening to Vegeta so you can leave one sayain with us, a body guard to monitor his development. And tell you what is happening," it would help Veg too, Vegeta looked up.

"Thank you." He said innocently, "NAPPA" He yells, a tall bald man entered. "Watch over Vegeta." He leaves I look at him, he nods not shocked. Not shocked at all.

I smile, an extend an arm, "Welcome." I invite him in, like a good host now boss, I give him a nice double room, the tall man thanked me. And Vegeta took an liking to him. Right away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remember to review


	18. Proud fathers and not so proud

Chapter 18 Proud Fathers, and not so proud

Coolers POV

"So how did he go?" I say looking, at Salza, he knelled before me, he looked up at me confused, sometimes I wonder where this help comes from, I roll my eyes and say "Prince Kezi, in his tests." Salza looked at me understanding me.

"He is very fast, one of the fastest I have ever seen, and he is so fast he might even be the fastest of his species." I smile, I am so proud,

"What about his fighting?" I ask.

"Despite the lack of confidence, he is very strong, so strong it is actually scary, I believe he can have a transformation soon." I keep smiling. He will be leading armies soon.

"Excellent" I say. "Where is he now?" I ask,

"Curled up, studying." He says, I smile and walk up. "Sire, why do you care about the boy, he is smart I admit it, but I have seen... the pictures of him in your private study, there are over twelve of them, and some are taken from a private investigator, sire why do you love this boy." I turn, and was about to hit him, but I realise how I wanted to tell everyone about my son, including my right hand man.

"Kezi is my son." I say, and walk away, I turn through and he was shocked.

"Kezi," I say walking, I knock on his door. I didn't wait for an answer, I open the door Kezi was lieing on the bed exhausted.  
"Hello my lord," Kezi said tiredly, I sit on the bed.

"You understand science right?" I ask Kezi sits up and nodded.

"I guess," He says, I grab his shoes and take them off, he looked uneasy, I rub his foot massaging them, this is the first time I could touch my son,

"If you don't stretch, you will be so sore tomorrow you won't be able to move, and you will be prone to injury that is sport science my boy." I say, I help him stretch, and I got to touch my son, and without wanting to jump to another planet he let me pat his shoulder.

Caring for someone is difficult for me to do at the best of times, I have never needed approval from anyone expect from father, and he normally wanted to tell me how to be a good child. I never had time for the games my father wanted to play with me, I spent most of my childhood training, Freizer was the one dad spent his quality time with; I was the cold hearted son. That my father did not want, I spent half my childhood trying to get stronger thinking he would like a powerful son, and the other half wondering why my own father did not like his powerful son.

I would never yell at Kezi because of his lack of power, but he has done very well.

I tried to remember the things my father attempted to get me to do as a child, cinema trips? Shopping perhaps, it did not matter.

"Prince Kezi," I say, I stroke the top of his hair, "you have excelled in your assessment today," I say, he nods.

"That is good." Kezi said, he gave me a small smile. But I know how sore his legs were,  
"Will you be studying for the rest of the day?" I ask, he nods,

"I guess I should," Kezi said, I nod. I give him a smile.  
"After you finish you should stretch more and relax, I find taking a hot bath helps." I say. I give him a pat on his head, "I will see you at dinner." I leave.

Kings Vegeta's POV

"You are home." My wife says, she hugs our newborn son Tarble, I nod, and give her a kiss on her lips.

"I have news of our son Vegeta." I say, her lips drop. Surprised, great even the psychic is surprised.

"News, is my baby ok, is he alive?" She asks, I nod.

"He calls Freizer Daddy, and I don't know how but he has grown a changeling tail." She was confused and nurses Tarble.

"And you left Nappa with them?" She asks, not surprised, I nod.

"You had a vision?" I ask, "YOU KNEW." I yell.

"Yes, but I did not know about Freizer telling Vegeta he is his father and Vegeta's tail," She admits.  
"So do I get to see Vegeta again?" I ask, she shakes her head,

"I don't know, but Tarble gets married" She says I roll my eyes.

Freiza's POV.

Nappa was Vegeta's bodyguard, and it worked well, Vegeta knew his mother was half sayain so he could be told sayain stories and seeing a sayain regularly he feels conferrable and I do not have to have an unpleasant conversation with a teenage vegeta.

"Daddy," I turn back, Vegeta was there, nursing 'jip jip' "When will I be going on missions?" Then again Nappa isn't perfect.

I was sitting in the living room, and I pick Veg up and cuddle him.

"Not until your older," I say, I can not bear the throught of him being alone for months at a time

"But Grandpa said Uncle Cooler went on missions when he was six." Vegeta said, damn Father. "And I'm lots older than six." Yes that's true Veg but Cooler had compulsive disorder when it came to training, so that does not count

"Yes I know that but you are too little. But one day I myself was twelve when I went on my first mission." He frowns and not pleased he marches off, he can lead missions when he stops cuddling jip jip everywhere.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey everyone, I am trying to keep the chapters a little more regular, but I can't do that without reviews so remember to review, also I am thinking about a time jump until vegeta is fourteen or fifteen.

So tell me what you think , about that too.


	19. Not the best way to find something out

Chapter 19 Not the best way to find something out

Ok after much debate I have decided NOT to have a major time jump at the moment, If you want a major time jump give me a review and tell me, and all these reviews I am getting are making me warm and fuzzy so thank you to everyone who send them 

**Kezi's POV**

Lots of people have been nice to me through my life, especially when I went to live with Frieza, Vegeta the first, Vegeta the second (or third) Freiza himself, King cold, Freiza's Mum, the cook Liza (I think that's his name, people normally just call him 'chef'.) My friends at school, my Ma, and then they are the people who are not so kind, like the dancing force, Cooler, my pa, you get the idea.

Than my ma, was mean to me, and cooler is nice, so my life isn't exactly simple.

"What is the homework today," Cooler says sitting on a chair in my room, he looked very bored, noticing him for the first time, I give him the respect he deserved and look up,

"Physics" I say at once, he rolls his eyes.

"No idea what you will need that for my prince," Cooler wined, he normally calls me that now, not 'slave' or 'wrench' but Kezi, or my prince, or child. He smiles at me gently a new habit he has, "You have gotten so strong. And I've become so attached to you, that I am afraid that," he stopped "Lately I've expecting a university or college to tell me that you should be going early." Cooler said, I smile in the dictionary of Cooler that means 'you're a genius.' And 'I don't hate you'. This is a very, very good thing especially when you're living with the man, for who knows how long.

Anyway as in my 'agreement' with Cooler (which in all truth I don't mind, because even through the school gave me the money that Freiza sent to the school I'm broke because Cooler put it in the bank for me and do you know how hard it is too find an ATM while travelling with Cooler.) I went to the gym and started to work out, just some sit ups and push ups, and I went on the weights, than Salza entered and we started to begin my torture.

I was up to my ninth flash attack when something was wrong, very very wrong, I felt great and faint at the same time so with nothing else to do, I scream and loud as I can, "SALZA."

Freiza POV

"Veggie" I yell, Zarbon removed my cape, I nod a thank you, and I see a little brown haired boy jump into my arms, I've been gone all day, and according to my father and his new body guard 'Nappa', he calls for me hourly. "How are you," I say, Veggie smiles.

"Good daddy, Nappa's been telling me stories. I like Nappa can he stay," I nod.

"Yes I suppose," I say slowly, I want there to be the allusion that Nappa might be sent away at any time, than if I mad and accidently kill him, I can say he got transferred and Vegeta will not have to face that his daddy is a killer yet.

"How have your lessons going," I say, even through Vegeta is progressing at a steady rate in his reading and writing it is much, much slower than Kezi did. I think I was use to Kezi's genius and he DID NOT get it from his father… must have got it from his uncle.

It finally hit me. I am Kezi's uncle… I had the boy with me for years and I never knew, and Vegeta's cousin. Oh well, at least Vegeta already loves him.

"So, is Nappa taking care of you?" I ask, he nods.

"Yep Nappa's been telling me stories about the sayains," He says, he jumps up more his face is now level to mine I cuddle him like there is no tomorrow.

"Really," I say, great … his telling MY son about monkeys, I am not happy about that but he is half sayain after all, and I really don't want to have an talk with an teenage Vegeta about where vegeta about where he was born.

"Yep, I like his stories." Vegeta said, I notice there was no 'jip jip' and that surprised me to all end. "Nappa said sayain's who have big monkey tails transform into giant monkeys, will I transform into a giant lizard because I have your tail Daddy?" Vegeta said smiling. I smile a little.

"No, Vegeta you will not transform into a giant lizard, or monkey." I say, I walk in cuddling him, I sit on a couch. The heat in this house is now up to 39 degrees, and Vegeta was wearing two coats, he looks like a giant teddy bear.

He looks sad and crestfallen, "oh I wanna turn into a big lizard." He says, to stop this I tickle him. He smiles at me.

Coolers POV

"Lord Cooler you must come quickly." Salza said breaking into my study. I look up.  
"You better have a good reason for breaking in to my study." I say sternly, Salza looked slightly crest fallen but said.

"Sire it's your son…" he said, he need not say anything else, I run to the gym, and Salza attempted to keep up. When I finally get there, a man stood before me, his skin pale lizard like, he had an lizard tail, his green hair was still there, but he was my spitting image if you could see him you will understood what I knew.

"Kezi?" I ask slowly, the only thing that gave my son away was his green hair.

"Cooler what happened to me? I look… I look like…" Kezi stuttered,

"You had a transformation." I say happily "Odd your transformation resembles an changeling through," I say innocently, Kezi looks at me,

"I don't know why, umm since you're the one who knows about transformations how do I change back." Kezi said.

"Relax" I say at once "breath in deep breath out, think of an happy memory." He nods, and slowly he transformed back, he collapsed at my feet, I pick him up. "That is enough for today, tomorrow we will try for you to stay in that stage for ten minutes, maybe work up for flying." I say, he nods, I put him gently in his bed.

"I'll be back soon, try to rest." I say, he nods.

"Thank you Cooler, for everything." He says, I smile I know your grateful.

"You're welcome." I say and I take my leave.

"Lord Cooler, there are visitors, demanding to see Kezi" Salza said some time later, I look up from my papers, will I ever get any work done today?  
"Who?" I say, attempting to fine an peace agreement.

"His mother, and …. Step father." Salza said, I look up, I gulp,

"Fine, let them see him." I say, Kezi will have to make his own mind up about his 'parents' and in all truth I have no trouble with him seeing his mother, and numerous siblings. It's his step father I have a problem with.

I walk in, five minutes later, (I really wanted to find that peace agreement) Kezi looks at me glade I was here. But the look in his parents eyes told me with no doubt maybe I should have tried to work out my own peace agreement.

"Kezi," the old man Kezi knows as 'dad' "I am sorry we have not spoken yet Kezi but as you know I am dying and I think I should tell you." The man was drunk.

The woman stuttered (perhaps trying to pat Kezi) she too was drunk, no wonder Kezi was happy to see me.

"Cooler, that evil gross man is your father." The woman yells, she spat on Kezi. My Kezi.

"That's impossible." Kezi yelled. The drunken woman laughs.

"No its not." She laughs, I heard enough.

"Salza! GET THEM OUTA MY SIGHT." Than they were gone,

For a minute or two Kezi looked like it was the world's biggest joke than he remembered his transformation, and his face darkened.

"Is it true?" He asked finally. I nod,

"I only found out a short time ago, I was going to tell you, but not yet" I say, "I didn't want you to find out this way, when I pictured it everyone was sober." I say, Kezi looks at me shocked. "I'm sorry, Kezi" I say, I go to touch him; I walk over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will take this slow. I don't expect anything from you, really I don't." I say, I was upset and fuming at his parents, fancy coming drunk too see their son.

"I- I." Kezi said slowly, he then ran from me and throw up in a pot plant.

Poor pot plant.

"Kez" I say… it's all I could say, I stand blankly while my son realised he was stuck with me.  
Finally the puking stoped, I help him in his room, he thanks me, and lays on his bed, and was asleep in less than a minute

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how did I go….

Remember to review 


	20. Its in the eyes

Here it is chapter 20.

Chapter 20 it's in the eyes

Coolers POV

I picked Kezi up and nurse him, I try to kiss his cheek but he kicked me and yelled, but I carry him up to his room. "Please, try to relax." But Kezi only slashed my cheek, I felt awful. "I did not plan for you to find out this way." I lay him on his bed. "I have to go now, but it will be to protect you, so you will have more power so when I die, you will be a better ruler." I sit on the floor and look at his eyes, his shocked mellow dead eyes. I did this, I helped achieve this, the loneliness and fear that what is in my sons eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, his ears seem to register this and he shook his head.  
"No Cooler." Kezi whimpers, I kiss his cheek.

"I am not 'Sire' or 'lord Cooler' anymore; I am Cooler or Dad if you want." I look at him, my son my only son looks at me, I try to keep my face blank, but safe to say it was almost impossible, I didn't want my son to know how much I want him to call me dad I through about my son, calling me Dad, I can picture it clearly he could curl on my knee like Vegeta. To think I once yelled at him as a child, I'd do anything to relive it.

"I- you- it-" Kezi said stuttering, I go to his bathroom, and soak a rag and bring it back and drip his forehead.

"This will make you feel so much better," I say, I sit next to him I lie him on the bed; I pull the soft blankets over him. "Do you want to talk about this?" I say, I look at Kezi, he looked so stressed. "Nothing has to change; we can still be friends, like we have been lately." He said nothing, "Kezi," I say louder, he just stared at me, in shock and stressed beyond all belief. "Kezi, I am not sure that you can understand me." I say, "But everything I have done, I did so that the day you found out you would not have a heart attack." I say, still nothing, "you need to rest, ok, I will be back soon," I turned to leave, I really couldn't do anything else, I felt bad but I left.

Freizer's POV

"VEGETA," I yell, "NO", Vegeta looks at me with an innocent smile, and tickles me, I laugh like an idiot, I grab him by his tail. "IT'S NOT NICE TOO TICKLE DADDY LIKE THAT" I cuddle him through, I wasn't really mad, actually I was not mad at all, but I didn't like my son doing it. I put him on my knee, and he looked at me, in an innocent look.

"Daddy, don't go today," he said, I sigh I have been gone almost every day for at least three hours, that is the very least, now Nappa is here I can leave longer and not die from guilt, I love my son, but I have an empire to build, and bills to pay. When Vegeta gets a little bit older it will be different he can come with me, but until then…

"Lord Freiza?" I turn that idiot bolder head Nappa stood wearing simple sayain armour, "the tutor informed me it is time for Vegeta's math class" at once, Vegeta grabs me, by the arm, I feel awful he was terrified,  
"Me stay, with Daddy. Where my Daddy go Veggie goes," I felt bad.  
"Vegeta, please my boy you need to learn your maths or you won't know enough to come with daddy, and you will have to stay with Grandma all day and play solitaire," Vegeta looked at me,

"Ok Daddy, I will put up with my silly teacher he wears odd socks." Great I spend all this money on his tutors and one wears odd socks… Great,

I say my hard goodbyes to Vegeta I tell myself I will be back in less than two hours, and then I will play with him.

I walk through my parent's estate to the landing dock where the windows line everywhere, I see my ship being prepared for my journey.

As I walk into my spaceship, I see with a shock Vegeta, he was suppose to be studying I also see Nappa, crouching trying to regain his breath, Vegeta made him run here (I must remember to give him an ice cream for that) I can see him clearly even via the white glass, of the hall, I smile at him, but he just stands their nose pressed on the glass looking miserable and neglected.

I hate this feeling, I hate leaving him alone but I can't drag him to a machine world where people who look like Vegeta will probably be hunted for electricity.

Ok now I am being paranoid, but he is just a little boy, so he stays home, where its safe.

"Lord Freiza would you like me to tell the oaf to get him indoors," Zarbon asks, indicating my son, he still hasn't moved, I felt bad, so I wave to him, but he didn't move, so I move to the window and I am just a single glass width away from him, but its sound proof, so I can't hear him. I went to see him but the door to my ship closed, if I open it I will have to quarantine the entire ship for a hour, and that will annoy a lot of people and I am late anyway, I smile at Vegeta and wave to him, to say were going. "Thirty seconds to lift off," A speaker said, I think Vegeta saw it too. Because he breathed on the glass, and drew a single symbol a love heart, and his mouthed "I love you daddy."

And I wave but he waves too. I went to mouth 'I love you too' but my space ship started to take off.

Me with it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was it don't forget to update


	21. Father and son activities

Authors note/ special thanks too dotjuh who helped me through writers block, and gave me some wonderful ideas

**Chapter 21 A Father and Son activity **

**Freiza's POV**

I stare at my son he lost a lot of weight, but he is losing his puppy fat, according to Nappa, this is normal for sayains Vegeta's age, and to me to me it didn't matter he is sweet little boy, and I have found myself even becoming fond of Nappa. He is a good body guard and even though I am away a lot I know he is being well looked after, by someone I sort of trust. I smile and try to picture Vegeta playing in his room, not cuddling 'jip jip' looking exhausted.

"My precious what are you doing out of bed, it is almost 10:30 go to bed my darling." I say, Vegeta looked at me with a child's sadness, and said.

"Daddy has to be the one who gets me tucked me in and tell me a story because Nappa is awful at stories, Daddy truly awful," Vegeta said, I smile. I decide to give in, and I take his hand, and we leave my thrown room.

Vegeta, looked so lonely, I look at him. I can't get rid of the guilt I feel, I know I am not the worst Father in the world, I love that boy more than life itself, and I will do anything but, I leave him on his own, for hours. At home Vegeta has his school lessons in the space ship, but I cannot make the ship warm enough for him, and even with eight or nine fur jackets and the heating up to as high as it shall go, he still turns blue.

I wander with my sons hand tight in mine, he seems so happy being with me, even here in my parents incredibly well heated home, he has too wear his armour and two jumpers, a singlet a t-shirt a long sleeve shirt underpants, boxers, shorts and then pants.

I walk into Vegeta's room, and I take in my surroundings, since Nappa has been here he has been in charge of his… well his development, I love that boy and I tuck him in, but I am not always here for him, and I feel awful for it.

As I tuck Vegeta in I kiss the tip of his brow, "Daddy, I love you." I go to say I also love him, but he was asleep.

I kiss his cheek and say I also love him, and put him too bed.

I hope I am doing a good job at raising him, all you can do is raise him the best way you know how and hope they turn out ok. It's not easy raising him let me get that very clear.

"Daddy I miss you, I think about you all the time." I nod

"I do too, I love you Vegeta." He kissed me, and he fell asleep, as I walk aimlessly down the hall I saw father reading the newspaper, I saw an advertisement for a theme amusement park, odd I don't think Vegeta has ever been to one. Defiantly never with me, and Cooler isn't the 'field trip' type.

"Father May I look at that?" I ask, he smiles. And passes it too me. Interesting, it seems the amusement park has a dome so the rides don't get frozen, I smile. If it is covered place, I can take Vegeta.

What a wonderful idea!

I arrange to take my Vegeta there tomorrow, I long for a day with him, just him.

"Vegeta my young prince," I say, he gowned. "You must get up." It was very early 6.30 in the morning it was so early his room was pitch black, he moaned.

"Where's the fire?" Vegeta whispered, I smile and turn the lamp on. Vegeta blinked for a moment than he swang his arms around me, "daddy," he said I smiled.

"Daddy knows he has not spent enough time with you my precious, so he is going to spend all day with you," he smiles and squeezes me.

"Just you Daddy?" he asks. I smile, as I see Vegeta jumping up and down at the aspect of having me all to his self until I say.

"Well no, Zarbon and Dodoria and some other body guards." I say, his face fell, and the jumping stopped. He felt sad.

"Ok that's enough, they are only there to make sure nothing happens to you, anyway you and Zarbon can play one of those games." I say, he smiles pictured himself playing a rigged game with Zarbon and I kiss his cheek "now go and get dressed," he smiled, and at once got dressed.

He squeezed my hand and I smile "It's ok Vegeta, Daddy isn't leaving you today." He kissed my cheek, "Is Nappa coming too?" He asks, I turn Nappa was and IS an important part of his life I shake my head.

"No Nappa is not, I think he needs a day to relax." Vegeta asks, as I walk Vegeta to the dining room, I told him I had to tell Nappa where we will go,

"I think Nappa will like that, he can spend time with the girl he likes from housekeeping." I smile, for a child under 10 he knew a lot. I smile it was true Nappa DID like a female in housekeeping, it was cute. So as Veggie ate his sugar cereal. I go to check on Nappa, Vegeta's meal was coated with sugar.

No wonder the boy has so much energy, eating sugar all time.

As I walk to Nappa's room, I lean on a wall, observing the sight Nappa was curled up on a double bed, I gave him the dignity of having his own bedroom, there was also a small desk a television I go to his alarm clock and well break it… than admiring my silent work I write a quick note

Nappa

Vegeta and I are going to an amusement park for the day.

Take the day off and enjoy yourself, here is some money; I know your wages are small.

Thank you for taking care of Veg

Freiza.

PS Sorry I had to destroy your alarm clock just didn't want to wake you up.

Pleased I leave the room, I do spoil Nappa, he only pays his room rent and not food cost (and considering what he eats, I do spoil him) but his wage is small, and after he pays his room rent the money is gone before he knows what to do with it. Not that I don't understand than the job Nappa does is above any amount of money, raising my son.

"Hello Vegeta," I say innocently, I see Vegeta and a grumpy Zarbon and a less than pleased, and Dodoria looks pooped.

I guess dragging them out of bed was not the best idea.

I pick Vegeta up, and snug him into a warm thick fur coat, I start to move to the ship and he grabbed my hand I see my ship, all ready I put him in the ship, he happily runs around and as I sit on my chair Vegeta curled up on my lap, Zarbon and Dodoria stand next to me and were off.

**Kezi's POV**

"Are you even going to eat your breakfast?" Cooler my …. Father asked. I nod, and took the bacon into my mouth, he leaned forward we ate every painful meal like this him me, and over sized table, and enough food to feed an army.

"Yes," I say, and eat it all. He leans over and take a gulp of his wine, it is very early and he is drinking alcohol, it's a very new habit and when I asked about it all he said he needs to do something to take the stress out of raising me… a very bad joke.

"What are you doing today, training?" he asked hopeful. I nod,

"I guess I will go to the gym." I say, he smiles and that's all he cares about.

**Freiza's POV**

Vegeta looked at the amusement park, and he grabbed my hand. And I have to admit being at an amusement park as 'Lord Freiza' with over 30 body guards, it has an advantage. My face is plastered everywhere, people stare as my Vegeta clinging with my hand, and my Vegeta is rarely seen in public.

Vegeta had a great time, he went on many rides but I think his favourite was the dodgem cars, with me, this meant people took pictures of us, Zarbon and two or three body guards, he had a GREAT time, and he got to knock into anyone he wanted (he made Zarbon do cart wheels.)

"TAKE THAT ZARBON." Vegeta yelled.

I smile a little, and ran into one of my body guards, pictures go crazy and in a second they were destroyed

Later in the afternoon and as he chewed fairy floss. I walk through the many rides, most Vegeta has been on, he chewed some fairy floss "Daddy," Vegeta said. I turn.

"Yes my son" I say, he put his arm around my waist

"I love you." And random people looked like they are going to faint. I smile at him.

"I know you do I do too, we will leave soon, it's almost." I check my watch "6 PM." I say in shock he looks sad, "Vegeta its time to go home," he looks sad, but he felt sad

"Papa, I don't want to because that means u will go back to work and I will miss you." Vegeta says. I kiss his cheek. And I crouch down too his level, I take his hand and say.

"I love you, I am SO sorry that I can't take you with me, your freeze to death." I say, the child smiles, I miss him.

"Please Daddy can we stay here for a few more hours. The place doesn't shut until 9." Vegeta said. I shake my head.

"By the time I get you home, it will be seven." I say, I hold his hand and grab his jacket from a body guard. I dress him.

"Vegeta we are going home now." I say, and he nods,

"Piggy back." He says, I pick him up and carry him into our ship.

**Nappa's POV**

When he woke up and saw Freiza's note, he felt a little depressed, but when I found the money I felt a little better, I went to the kitchen, ate some food and went to the electronic department to get a new alarm clock! (Damn Freiza) I see my …. Crush, her name is Juline she works in housekeeping, she works for Freiza, so where he goes she goes.

I spent the day helping her clean some on the dormant rooms, and we talked … a lot, about her family, (mostly dead.) she asked me if I had any family.

I never told Freizer or even Vegeta, (even when they asked.) but I say.

"I had a wife and three children, two boys and a little girl; they died when some savages made it into planet Vegeta about 7 years ago. I was out on a mission." I say, she looked so sad but she said.

"You are doing an excellent job of taking care of the little one." I smiled and I spent the whole day either talking too her.

Or trying to find a new alarm clock who knew it would be so hard to find one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So there it is don't forget to review and once again special thanks to dotjuh who helped me get the chappy up.


	22. A new friend, and a new broken heart

Once again thank you to dotjuh who got me writing again :D

Chapter 22 A new friend, and a new broken heart.

Vegeta's POV

He looked at Nappa and than Nappa pointed to his tutor 'pay attention' and tried to pay attention, to his maths tutor. (The one with the odd coloured socks,) I am bored mainly, and wanted Daddy to come and play with me, I am mainly lonely but I is lucky that I have Nappa, who takes good care of me.

"Prince Vegeta, please play attention," My math tutor, who reminded me of Dodoria big and pink, and very puffy. I like Mr Alaba, he tries to keep him entertained, I didn't want to give him any trouble, not like my language teacher. I burnt her books… Nappa through it was hilarious, but had to restrain me, fair to say my language teacher, is now my ex language teacher.

"Yes Sir," I say, I write the numbers down. Mr Alaba started to read the six times tables slowly and carefully, I personally miss Kezi and he was the best at teaching me times tables.

Daddy walked in, I happily ran and hugged him, daddy patted my hair "Hello my precious," Daddy said. I look at my Daddy am so happy his here. "Sweet heart I have something for you." He said Nappa looked up, his face turned pale, I tilt my head I can see Zarbon, and he was holding something, in his arms, a monkey tail….

"Oh my god, I think it's a sayain…" Nappa muttered, I look at him shocked, a sayain is what me and Nappa is, well I am half sayain, that's why I have a tail that looks exactly like Daddies, and uncle Coolers, and grandpa's.

I look around for this sayain, but I couldn't see the sayain at first, Daddy saw my eyes looking everywhere smiled and flexed his fingers, Zarbon throw a monkey tail at us, he dropped it, and a boy older than me stood up, and kicked Zarbon.

I hope he stays, because I like him already, anyone who has the guts to kick Zarbon I like. Zarbon swore, daddy glared and covered my ears (not like I have never heard anyone swore before.) But Zarbon started to jump clutching his leg.

Daddy ignored the mini circus and looked at me, and Nappa who was shocked, he smiled at all of us (expect Zarbon who could win the world record for world's biggest wimp) and kissed my cheek "My precious this is a special gift for you, I know how lonely you are without anyone your own age to play with, so I 'borrowed' a little sayain.." Daddy stopped for a second, "his a little bit older than you by 2 years was it Zarbon." Daddy asked, Zarbon grabbed a piece of paper, and still jumping he read.

"Raditz-Lee, aged 9and eight months," Zarbon muttered shotting Raditz-Lee a death glare, Raditz-Lee didn't care,

"Only a year older and a few months," Daddy said, he seemed happy, "he looks older,"

"Yeh he can kick too" Zarbon muttered. I smile again, Daddy looks at me, and said.

"Well I think you can have the rest of the day off your studies Veg," Pappa said, he held my hand, and said.

"Raditz-Lee, stand boy." Pappa said, Raditz-Lee looked afraid but obeyed. "If you are a good and loyal boy, I shall give you a roof over your head, nice clothes, a decent education, training in any manner in which you desire, toys, and all I ask in return is that you stay here with us, until I either dismiss you, in which I will have to find you a new home, but I think you will stay here for a long time." Daddy patted Raditz-Lee's long hair, he turned to me, "Veggie why don't you go with Dodoria, and unpack Raditz-Lee's clothes, and processions,"

"I don't got nothing, you just took me from our new very cold home," he said sadly, I hug him, daddy looked at him,

"I know you have no processions little one, but I already have made sure you have clothes and toys in your room," Daddy said, he gave me a peck on the cheek. "I will be in our sitting room when you're done." He said softly. He patted my head and Dodoria and me Nappa and my new friend started to leave,

"Actually, Nappa can you stay with me, I want to run some things by you," Daddy said, Nappa nods.  
"Oh course my Lord Freizer," he smiled at as, and Dodoria led me and my new 'friend' to a medium size room, I saw clothes spread out neatly on the bed and lots of toys,

"Wow" Raditz-Lee said, he smiled. "I've never had this much stuff before." He muttered, I turn I have ten times this amount of 'stuff'' that Raditz-Lee has.

"Really?" I ask, he nods happily,  
"I rarely stay in one place a long time through," he said, I nod.

"Oh Nappa said some sayains move around a lot." I say, he looked at me and I asked "do you have a nick name Raditz-Lee is a bit of a mouth full?" I ask, he smiled.

"Just Raditz, my prince." The boy with the monkey tail like Nappa said, I smile, and so did he.

Freiza's POV  
"Is the child, a good play mate for Vegeta?" Nappa asked, I smile, normally I wouldn't even bother speaking to my son's carer, but I do care for Nappa, maybe it was just because I missed Kezi?

When my son died I doted on Kezi it eased my pain, Kezi needed a Father and I needed a son, it was a good arrangement, I shake my head no Kezi is different, and he is my nephew.. maybe that is why I felt drawn to him all those years. Makes more scene than me feeling something for a low class prince.

"Yes I believe so, the boy had very little and his father is away lot, I feel sorry for his mother… apparently he is a little brother off on some unknown planet, they have not heard from him in years he would be about 2 or 3 now." I say, myself personally could never let Vegeta out of my sight, fancy sending the infants away? No wonder there population is declining.

"So the boy will stay," Nappa asked, I nod.

"Yes but if he is a bad influence on Veg, or they do not get along I will send him away," I say,

"Back to the sayain settlement on the frozen planet you found him on?" Nappa asked, I shake my head.

"No, I am not responsible for the child, if I have to I will send him to a nice boarding school until his eighteenth birthday, or try to find him a new family, he cannot return to his parents." I say, this surprised Nappa,

"My I ask why my lord," Nappa asked, I nod.

"Oh very well, I did just double your work load, but do not tell the boy, his father sold him to me," I say, this surprised Nappa, than his face got mad.

"I know," I say, "some people do not deserve children." Nappa got angry, and I know that look..

"Do you have children?" I ask, of course I already know he had three children, two boys (aged twelve and eight) and a little girl, (aged four) and a wife who were all murdered when some species made it to their home and killed them all, it was around seven years ago, I want to give him a chance to talk to me about it.

"I did," he admitted, "Three, but they were killed a long time ago," he said, I nod.

"I understand what you are going through, losing a child is hard on anyone, but you lost three," I shook my head and acted like it was new information. "Were you married," he nods, "and where is your wife?" I personally cannot stand women, as a girl friend, Vegeta's mother was annoying enough, so I don't know how someone like Nappa can put up with a woman constantly on his back?

"She died with the kids." Was all Nappa said. He looked down and I know he no longer wanted to discuss it.

"I am sorry," I say, I tap his shoulder, "If you want or need something…" I begin,

"It was a long time ago," was all he said, I nod.  
"I understand, well off you go, if you want?" I ask, he nods, and leaves, I suspect he has gone to my house keeper, I think the fact that after all these years that he has found someone it is … good, I personally hope they don't kill each other.

Nappa's POV

"TWO, sayain children," Juline said shocked. She was sweeping one of the high bedrooms; I tried to help by turning the beds, who knew how many rooms this place had, "How are you suppose to keep up with them?" she asked, I smile.

"I guess I just have to hope for the best," I say,

"Maybe you could drug them?" She offered, this made me smile,

"I don't think Veg's dad would like that," I admit, "but the boy is getting so strong," I mutter. Juline, smiled at me and said,

"I am sure you can handle him, he seems a good boy through." Juline said,

"He is don't get me wrong, but as he gets older he will go on missions with Freizer and I will probably have to go with him but Freizer has panic attacks when Vegeta is here safe and sound," I mutter, Juline smiled at me, and together we finished the room cleaning.

"I am glad I have you as a friend Nappa, it can get lonely here." Juline said, I smile

"I am glad I have you too, your right about the loneliness," I say, (great I'm stuck in the friend zone.) "Jules, are you married?" I ask, she tensed, and turned. A small angry look on her face, at once I panic, if she is married….

"I was, but I divorced my husband," she said, I turn. She never noticed that. She kept her head down,

"I'm sorry…" I say, at least I think I am, she looked at me,

"It was a relief when we got divorced, he beat me, and he beat our daughter." She said, she closed her eyes, "he killed my baby, he wasn't like you Nappa, he was evil…" she stopped; I look at the ground,

"When did you last see him?" I ask,

"At my daughter's funeral" she whispered. I shake my head, "he hurt her, he gave her a broken rib, the doctor tried to treat her but they were too late, and my baby died." I noticed she was crying, I help her until she stopped. "I am sorry," she muttered.

"It is not your fault." Was all I said, we hug for a little while, than we went to the kitchen, for food…

The kitchen was bustling with life, and we somehow got to eat some cake. It was nice…

Coolers POV

I slam my wine glass down, that boy!

'My boy.'

"Kezi, would you be so kind to tell me why you fancied 'borrowing' a space ship, to attempt visit your home planet, you know you are not welcomed there." I say, he glared at me, and the two guards who were holding him up, looked at me, "something you wish to share?" I ask, to Kezi, after all I have given this boy, MY boy everything he had wanted and he grabs a spaceship, and decides it will be fun to go to a planet he is not wanted at. Good thing my guards caught him, just in time. He said nothing, "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU LACK!" nothing yet again, "Have I been nothing but benevolently to you, since I took you in." he raised his green head.

"I am sorry Cooler," he muttered, "My fath… The king was just discovered dead, my sister asked me could I return home.. Just for a few days." Finally a straight answer, I raise my hand, my guards drop my son, he stayed in the pile not moving,  
"Leave us," I say, the guards leave, I grab my sons face, I don't think I have ever had too discipline him before.. he has done nothing wrong, ever "IF YOU EVER TRY TO RUN FROM MY SIDE AGAIN, ALL THE THINGS I HAVE GIVEN YOU WILL GO, AND I WILL SHOVE YOU BACK IN SOME FILTHY PLANET WHERE I FOUND YOU," well actually.. My brother found him, and the threat was so empty it surprised me, the chances of me even letting my only son out of my sight was slim. Even if tried to leave me a million times I don't think I would EVER punish him.

But much to my future dismay, my son who we were just starting to connect, he believed me. And I will regret that for the rest of my life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was it??


	23. pasts

Warning!!! This chapter has drug references! So if you think I should up the rating tell me.

**Chapter 23 pasts **

**Nappas POV**

He look up the kitchen was almost completely empty expect Zarbon, a doctor who was taking Zarbon's blood and Liza the head cook, who was frying chips (for Vegeta perhaps). I stare at the doctor, and Zarbon, suddenly Frieza walked in looked at the two with an unsurprised look, and said.

"Is he clean?" I was surprised; the doctor looked at Frieza and nodded,

"Yes without a doubt," The doctor was unsurprised, and so was Frieza , Zarbon looked at him,

"I swore to you I will never use again," Zarbon says, than he smiles, Frieza nodded to the doctor, and he packed up and left,

"Well, I'm all done," he patted Zarbon's hair, "You are looking really good," he said, Zarbon smiled "I've known you since you were a boy, and you have become a better person."

"Yes I know, I just have to test you, every month," seeing Zarbon glare Frieza smiled and said, "You be good now," he said. And he left, Zarbon looked at me, he looked shocked for a second than he said calmly  
"Bet your wondering what the hell is going on?" He asked, I nod, yes.

"Yeh a little," Zarbon looked around Liza grabbed the chips and left.  
"Sit down," he said, and I did, I was intrigued, he went and got two cups of coffee, he passed me one, "you are going to find out sooner or later." He looked at me. "When I was 10 years old my Father gave me drugs, he wasn't a nice man." He said, my mouth drops on drugs by the time he was 10. "When I was 14, I was on drugs for 4 years, and one day my Grandfather grabbed me, I was strongest person in the planet where I lived but I barely knew my Grandfather, he was high up in King Colds World Trade Organization but he never sent us money because he knew what me and his son, would spend it on." He closed his eyes, "My grandfather realised he couldn't defeat me at the time, he left," he paused "and he came back two days later, with King cold," he stopped "I think I lasted about 5 minutes against him," he paused "When I woke up, I was in a big room a large bed, with a bathroom, a study room, and a gym, and a training room, than Frieza came in and told me I was going to stay with him, until I was strong again." He paused,

I looked at him, surprised "How long were you there for," I ask, Zarbon smiled.

"I was locked in that large room, for a year the only time I was allowed out was once a day they would walk me outside for half a hour for a walk, but I was locked up for a year, as the years went on he gave me more freedom, but as you noticed he still doesn't trust me completely." He sighted "I haven't used since I was 15" he replied I was mute,

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, he smiled,

"You were going to find out sooner or later, and I would rather you find out via me, my drug use is why Frieza didn't let me adopt Kezi." My lip dropped,

"I through you HATED him," I said, I have heard from many people from here that they didn't get along, Zarbon laughed.

"Yes, but I cared for him, but Frieza said I wasn't ready, I begged him, but he said I couldn't, I was clean for years." He smiled, I look up, "I should go, I will talk to you later," he turned "keep this to yourself, the kids will find out sooner or later," he said. I smile and nod. I understand a lot more on Zarbon now, I am glad he told me and truthfully I heard that Zarbon was brought here as a child strangely I always through it was like this Kezi boy or Raditz, forced against their will, but I guess Zarbon WAS forced here under lock and key

**Frieza's POV**

I guess it is good Zarbon is telling Nappa about his … past, and I admit first off that I did lock him up for years on end only to protect him from his self, a 14 year old junkie is a scary thing, and Vegeta wouldn't turn out like that.

He turned and there he was Vegeta, curled up on his bed he smiled as he saw me the boy Raditz was curled up as well, cute... I must remember to invest in a good camera, "How was your first lesson?" I ask, I think it was reading class, Raditz glared,

"I hate it," Raditz said I smile a little, and a knock came at the door, their teacher.

"Sire, may I speak to you?" I say, I smile I nod.

"Of course," we went outside, the room the teacher looked at me.

"Sire, the boy Raditz he cannot read, his marks are low," I nod sadly this is common, "I cant teach them both at the same time, because the boys level is so low," I nod,

"I understand," I say, I look at Raditz and say, "can you teach him the basics?" I ask, she smiles,

"He KNOWS the basics the ABC's how to write his name, how to read a few small words it's when we get to three letter words we have a problem," I nod understanding, "Vegeta is only seven, so we are only up to five letter words, he is very behind." I nod.

"Very well," I say, "can you work with him, I will also try to work with him," I say, since Raditz will be here for a long time, maybe even the rest of his life like Zarbon.

Ahh Zarbon, my success story, a junkie now my general. I smile looking at the child, and my son, I wink at Veggie.

"Daddy, play with me!" he wined, I smile and say,

"I will work with Raditz, two or three times a week." I say, the teacher nodded bowed and left, and I walk into my sons room, and cuddle my boy, and tickle him and Raditz as well.

**Flashback**

**Zarbon's POV**

"Dinner time," I turn my head, the cook was there, a bowl of curry in his arms, I growl furious, the cook stepped back, his normally cheerful exterior flattened. "You don't want me to get Frieza again do you child?" I shook my head no; in all truth I do not want a visit from an angry tyrant.

I nod at him, "thanks for the food," I said he placed it on the table; he grabbed my wrists it has a nail marks all on them,

"Oh Zarbon," the cook said sadly "I know it's only been 3 months but can't you be stronger than this?" he said sadly, I glare.

"HOW DARE YOU," I go to kick him, before I could I was pinned on the ground Frieza was on top of me.

"CALM DOWN," I was stopped moving by the tyrant, "I have given you just about everything in this whole world, nice food, nice clothes, and a fine education. And I expect you can't control yourself right now, but attack my servants again I will punish you myself," he demanded. He let me up,

"I am sorry," I say to the cook. He nodded, I look at Frieza, and so does the cook,

"My liege how did you get here so fast?" the cook asked, I nod too,

"I was settling our second teenage junkie in, and I heard the yelling." He glared at me, and I felt bad,

"Second junkie?" I ask, Frieza never calls me a junkie but I was in trouble, so I get on my knees, and bow, trying to stay still. Frieza gave me a small smile and said,

"Yes a female." He hawked at the word, "Sayain." Actually, I look at the locked door, the cooked nodded,

"Fed the same as this one?" he said, looking at me, "a lot," Frieza smiled, and nodded,  
"You are the same age roughly and my father wants everyone to have a decent education so you will have class together be bad and I lock you both up and mark my words boy any funny business you will be severally punished." He said, I nod.

"I understand lord Frieza." I say, he nodded at me and the doctor came in, he did the normal took my blood and nodded within a second.

"Clean," the doctor said, I nod and he leaves. Everyone left expect me and my favourite tyrant.

"I can only trust a few people with you Zarbon, you are much too much trouble," he said shaking his head.

"Are you going to kill me?" I mutter he shook his head,

"No, no, you have given me no reason to harm you, good night Zarbon."

**End of flashback **

Vegeta's POV

He looked at Daddy he cuddled him, and kissed him, on the top of the head, his 'friend' was in bed, and Daddy was tucking him in.

"Daddy," I say, I look at my room.

"Hmmm" was the reply,

"When are we going home, to the unfrozen lands, I am sick of being stuck inside." I say, he nods.

"I understand, but not for a while, every time we finish something, something else happens." He replies, he kissed my cheek, "no more talk, sleep now." He said, I nod and daddy left me.

I fall asleep

So how was it? Don't forget to give me feed back.


	24. An new family

**Chapter 24 An new Family **

**Frieza POV**

Zarbon stood by my side, as he has for many, many years, it is what I trained him to, I take a deep breath and say evenly "Zarbon," I say, looking at my creation, and in a way he is, I took him in, raised him, taught him, got him clean, trained him, a great investment. If I must say so myself.

He looked at me and said, "Yes lord Frieza." I smile at him,

"You once asked me for a child and I said no, you were too young, and I didn't trust you, but things have changed and now I grant you, what you desired." I say, Zarbon looked confused

"My liege, Kezi is all grown up, and I don't think he would like to leave his boarding school…" he began I put my hand up to quiet him, this was getting nowhere. I fully attended to leave Kezi at his boarding school. The worse thing that could happen for him is for him to being able to finish his education, or living with my big brother. My big brother, who has much emotion as a Nat, would kill him.

"I am not talking about Kezi, I am speaking of the little sayain boy Raditz." I say, Raditz will need a family at first I through about leaving him with Nappa, but as close as his and Juline are getting these days, I think in a few years there will be a few little half sayains running around, (oh god) snapping back to the presence I see Zarbon his lip dropped. Than his face showed happiness, than worry.

"My liege," Zarbon said he looked shocked, and I could tell he is worrying about what is bringing this on. "The child is the wrong species, for one." Zarbon said I smile, When Zarbon first asked me for a child he was too young, I know many people have children by his age, but I couldn't see him raising a child at that age.

"Zarbon, I understand that but, Raditz is available for a father, and he needs a parent, and you will be perfect for him," I say, Zarbon closed his eyes and nodded. I smile, they are similar.

"Dodoria get the young child Raditz and move him and his stuff to Zarbon's apartment?" the man smiles and leaves to get Zarbon's adopted son.

I wanted to get it arranged to have it legal sooner rather than later, I had the boy's parents sign adoption papers their level of reading was minimal so it is possible they don't know what they were signing.

The boy's parents sold him for a tiny fortune knowing full well they will never see him again.

Zarbon read it, looking at me I smile and nod, he sighed and signed the bottom, making him Raditz's father. Maybe this wasn't ideal but he could help Raditz not only with his education, (Zarbon was educated to an elite level my fault,) but giving the boy a childhood, he will not be required to fight for me for many years, and this is better if him and Vegeta did not work out, I didn't have to send him away.

Which is better, I had to admit, I really didn't want to send the boy away and this way he can stay with me. And this way I don't have to pay a stupid amount of money to put him in boarding school.

Raditz walked in looking confused, and when he saw paper he glared, thinking he would have to read it, I smile and the boy bowed "Raditz from this second on, you will no longer will be living in your room," I say, he gowned, than he looked like he was thinking, wondering what he did wrong, I smile and give him a pat on the shoulder trying to emprises his been nothing but good, that is why he is getting a Father "you will be living with Zarbon, as he is your new father," Raditz looked at him, shocked.

"But… I – I" he started,

"Calm down," Zarbon said, "I have just adopted you, ok so let's go and rearrange your room," I smile at Zarbons calmness wow…

Raditz didn't take it so well, he closed his eyes and looked at Zarbon, and Zarbon took his hand and dragged him away.

**Raditz POV**

I through it would be ok, but I must have done something wrong maybe it was my writing and reading. Zarbon dragged me; to a door in the castle he put a key in the lock. And opened up a neat lounge room, there were some couches and an arm chair, a large TV a bench a small kitchen; there was a fridge a nice one too. I stand there like an idiot, Zarbon smiled at me softly and then he ran to a cupboard, and brought something small. He smiled at me, "as you must have guessed, unless you are in denial" he looked to me as if to ask 'ARE YOU IN DENIAL??" receiving a glare in return, "I am your father, and you are my son." He walked to me and put something around my neck, a silver chain and a stunning silver ruby encrusted ring. "It was my grandfathers, he gave me one when I turned 21, and another to give my first born son… You," he said. I turn red, and Zarbon noticed. And kissed my forehead, and called me over standing next to a door.

"Your room is in here," Zarbon said looking in a small spare room, I stand there still letting what has happened go through my head I was red in the face, this man, this pretty boy called me his son, not even my own father did that! "Dodoria I LOCK THIS HOUSE FOR AN REASON!" he said then I heard a bang Zarbon ran into Dodoria.

"Sorry," the obese man said, Zarbon pulled him off him, I was scared. The room, (once Dodoria left) was small neat and clean, I saw the bed I had with Frieza. And the table,

"Alright this is your room, your new home, and I am your Papa." He said, I glare but he forced me into a hug, "Like it or lump it," he went to the lounge room; I walk in and sit on the couch. "Bring your books over to me?" he asked, I ignore him, I am already in trouble because of my schooling I don't want to be in anymore. He walked in front of me, "you will listen when I speak to you, now get them NOW." I jump up and bring the six books to him,

I am going to miss living.

**Vegeta's POV**

"Raditz" I yell, I look in my friend's room, but it was empty, literally not even a pillow was left, maybe I got the wrong room?

"Veg," I turn Daddy was there, I give him a hug, "your little friend Raditz was just adopted by Zarbon." Daddy said, my mouth dropped, the pretty boy? I look around but as bad as it sounds the room was blank. I nod, and I walk with my Daddy to a living room, this room like all the others had the heater as high as it can go, because its cold outside… and Daddy said the frozen look won't work for me.

Daddy got cosy and he cuddled me and stroked my spiky hair, "what a good little boy," he said gently. "You're my boy aren't you Vegeta?" I nod, I am little squished but I smile and nod, "forever and ever?" he asked, what an odd question but I nod.

"Forever and ever Daddy," he cuddled me, and said he loved me but I already knew that. Daddy than took me to Zarbons apartment stupid Zarbon, Daddy knocked on the door

"You know you can stay in your room, you're not required to sleep on the couch." I heard, it sounded like Zarbon. They door opened, and Raditz was curled up on the couch, he had a blanket over him, he looked tired. Zarbon smiled, at us. "Lord Frieza," Zarbon said with a small bowl, he looked at me, and said.

"I hope you don't have any hair dye with you, like the last time you came to my home," he hissed at me, I grab Daddy's hand, and poke my tongue out at Zarbon Daddy smiled.

"I promise he has no hair dye." Was all he said, "umm… Can I ask why your son is on the couch?" Raditz has his back to us, he looked sad.

"Because he won't go into his room, I just had the bed put in too." Zarbon said lamely. I see Raditz curled up; he looked sad, Daddy looked at him and whispered to me,

"Find out what's wrong?" I go to Raditz and ask. Raditz looked up to me, and he has tears down his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, he looked at me, besides the very oblivious facts, living with Zarbon, being adopted by adopted, having to put up with Zarbons make up… The list goes on.

"MY ROOM HAS BOOKS IN IT!" He yelled, than started to cry again,

"I'm sorry," Zarbon said, he sounded sincere "I'll get rid of them," he left, I cuddled him.

"I am dumb enough and he has to go and get me stupid books, and then he yelled when I tried to burn him." My mouth dropped, _burn his books_, no wonder he got mad, if Daddy caught me burning my books he would be furious, Daddy kissed my hair and then went into the room, where Zarbon is.

I look at him, "you are not dumb" I say, "It is only that you never learnt how to read before," than they came back, Zarbon cuddled him for a second, than Papa said it was time, to go. I felt weird, but like before I didn't understand.

So I went with Daddy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here we go another chappie down, don't forget to tell me what you think and tell me who you want to see, More of Veg/ Frieza, Zarbon/ Raditz, Kezi/Cooler, King Vegeta/Tarble, Nappa/ Juline. Or anyone else I may have forgotten.

Thanks,


	25. I couldn't live without you

**Chapter 25 I couldn't live without you.**

**Freiza's POV**

The boy, my little soft haired boy was curled up on his lap, "Veggie, daddy really, REALLY should start working," the little boy looked at me and said simply,

"Nup" I close my eyes slowly,

"But Veggie, Daddy needs to work so he can buy you nice things," I say, I pat his very soft spiky hair; Veggie looked at me and nodded sadly.  
"I guess so daddy but Daddy promised to spend 6 hours with me," he said, I kiss his cheek, and I wrap my arms protectively around him.

"And I have, you woke me up at 5 in the morning it is now 8 PM," I say, I had to admit we have had a great day, father and Mother attended meetings, and me and Veg stayed here with me and we watched so many movies, we played games he devoured himself in Pizza.

I give him a kiss on the cheek; I grab his tail, and carry him to the lounge room,

"FREIZA YOU CANT CARRY THAT BOY AROUND BY THAT, TAIL." I turn my Father was there, sitting on a chair reading a paper on the environmental status on a planet.

"Hi Pa." Veg said looking up from being upside down, I walk over to Father, Vegeta gave Dad an unpside down kiss on the cheek. Father looks less than impressed

"If that tails, pops out its no one's fault," Father mutters dryly, I look at him, and say.

"Why would his tail pop out?" I ask, he shrugged, and muttered something about I was after all rolling him around by the tail, he laughs his little head off. And I tickle him, we have a cuddle and a snuggle.

"Veggie, are you over the frozen lands?" I say, the boy looks at me as through shocked, than he said.

"Well of course I am Daddy, I am so OVER it, I can't play outside, and my ice cream grows icy poles, and I am pretty sure Nappa's tail is turning blue as well, gives it a few weeks and so wills Raditz's." He said, I smile and nuzzle his shoulder,

"I understand," I say softly, hopefully we will be home soon, I miss Kezi, I hope Cooler has remembered to visit him at boarding school, but knowing cooler… Cooler forgets everything! Even our cat… we had a cat for a few weeks, until Cooler forget to bring it in... No oxygen + cat = dead cat

Vegeta cuddled me, he looked at me, "Daddy," he said, I turn, and say  
"Hmmmmm" he cuddled me, his tail wagging,

"Thank you for bring Raditz to me, even if he got adopted to pretty boy." I smile at him.

I have had a hand at raising, a few boys, Zarbon since he was 14, Veggie since he was an infant, Kezi since he was a young child, and Veggie again since he was 5.

But… little someone like my brother should never raise a child, even if he is already raised… but still…

_**Flashback.**_

**Freiza POV**

I walk down the hall, and I hear a scream, as I go to find out what it is I run into Zarbon, who was crying on the floor, the cook's plates were smashed everywhere. I see the cook trying to comfort him,

"It's alright little guy. It was an accident," the cook said, I look at them, he cuddled Zarbon, my Zarbon.

"What is going on here!" I yell, Zarbon looked at me.

"Freiza," my little one whispered, "I am so sorry," Zarbon whispered, "I had a fit, and I knocked the plate away," Zarbon said softly,

"Did you have an smoke?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No sir, I am very sorry," Zarbon said. The cook stood up and picked all of the broken plates,  
"I will come back with a dustpan, little one." Was all he said, and the cook left. I stand next to the little fourteen year old boy,  
"What happened," I yelled, I look at him, and I grab his hair tightly.

"I- I hit the plates away, I don't know what happened," he mumbled. I release him,

"Clean up this mess, and study until bed time, you can eat your dinner while you study, and if I hear a PEEP out of you, and if you EVER endanger the welfare of my staff again, you will eat nothing but gruel and mince meat until you are 21. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled.

"Yes sire, but I didn't mean too." He began, I let him go, and I storm out, I saw the cook standing outside the door (with new cutlery and food.)

"He meant no harm," he said. He passed his food to me, I smile at it, and it was huge pile. "I asked him how his Father was, I should not of I apologise, and the child hit the plate away," I sighed loudly,  
"Give him his dinner, but he is not off the hook. I will talk to him tomorrow," I say.

That night I had a lot to think about and I gave my father a phone call, than I went to Zarb's study room, Zarbon was reading a text book, "Lord Freiza," he said softly, I sit close to him,

"I am sorry, I lost my cool," I said gently, he nodded

"I am sorry too," I hold him close,

"I am too dangerous to be around you," I say gently, he looked at me shocked.

"What?" Zarbon asked,

"I have arranged for you to stay with my Father and Mother for a few weeks, I am very stressed right now, and I may take it out on you, and of course that cannot happen," I said I wrap my arms around the boy, he burst into tears and I hold him.

It is only for a few weeks, and he leaves tomorrow.

**Present time.**

**Zarbon**

Where was that bloody boy, he has been my son LESS than 30 hours, and I lose him, how is this even possible!

Walking around, I concluded he was in the training room, with Vegeta, yes... that is where EXACTLY he would be, where else could he be? I haven't brought him 4 or 5 furry coats yet so he cannot be outside… I would have heard if someone brought a stone cold frozen sayain boy in.

I know I will have to buy him some, when I find him.

I heard a BANG, it engrossed the entire palace, at once I panic, I didn't know where my son was, and a giant BANG just happened, 'it can't be them, it just can't be' I calm down, my little long haired Raditz couldn't be possible involved, could he?

"Its probably nothing," I say out loud "Probably just the Ginyu Force falling over each other and one of them hit the self destruct button, nothing to be alarmed about." I say trying to calm down.

"HEY" I hear, I turn a man with orange red skin, and white hair turned looking rather angry, "My force do NOT trip over each other!" I stare at the want to be rock star Jeice for a second or two, than I got caught up in a stampeded I see men, woman children, and Freiza, to tell you the absolute truth, I don't ever think I have seen Freiza run so fast in my entire life, as I see Freiza's look of straight out fear I knew I had to be worried, as two servants ran past me, I hear one say.

"I heard it's the young prince" one muttered,

"THAT'S why he is looking so worried" the other said

Panic went through my body; I turn and sprint to a training room I stop when I see a crowd I push them out of the way, to see the training room in shambles, I see Freiza, Dodoria, Freiza's mother and Father and the rest of the men and woman including Juline are moving the rubble, I at once start to help, within twenty seconds I see a glove go up through the rubble,

"VEGETA" Freiza yelled,

"RADITZ" I yelled, oh no, no, no not my boy, I have had him less than 30 hours. "Please be ok," I whisper, "for I couldn't live without you."

"NAPPA," Juline yelled,

Than within another second I see a bloody Vegeta and Raditz dragging a knocked out Nappa (also covered in blood) the doctor comes, and goes to see Nappa. I grab my son,

"Are you ok? I ask, Raditz turned to me, and said in such mallow tones, he must of through I was nuts.

"No" he said blankly, "I am all bloody and bruised, and my tail hurts," I look at him, and hug him, on the other side of me, I see Freiza and Veg cuddling, King Cold knocks Freiza away and cuddles his grandson, Cold than looks at me, and gives me a small smile, and a wave sort of thing, I hold Raditz tighter and put my eyes in his shoulder.

For many years, King Cold has scared the Crap out of me, and there was NO way Raditz was going to have any sort of relationship with him.

Ever.

They dragged Nappa to the infirmary (it took a lot of people to drag him there) the woman Juline, went as well. I saw her tears, Raditz went to the infirmary as well as Vegeta, they both got checked over got put on bed rest and ice cream, for a week

Good luck getting the sayain prince to sit still for a week, than before I laugh I realise I too have a sayain.

**Juline's POV**

I sit next to Nappa's Bed side he was in the tank for a few hours but they can do nothing more but wait now, they said a bolder went to crush the kids he pushed them out of the way, he went to blow it up but the bolder hit him.

I was sitting there at the side of the bed, the doctor came in a few hours ago and said it was a waiting game, but he will eventually make a full recovery.

It was the middle of the night, it was cold and wet, "Juline, are you still awake?" I turn Freiza was at the infirmary, I stand up and bow, "don't bother, it's the middle of the night," he yawned and offered me his coffee it looked untouched, "take it you need it more than I." He looked at Nappa for a second, "the doctor said he will be fine, still does not make it any easier." He looked at me, "you are a wreck, go to your room and sleep." I bite my lip

"I cannot my liege, I wish to stay." He nodded

"Very well, try to sleep." The alien tyrant went to leave. "I am sorry for prying but I must know are you and Nappa together?" I shook my head,

"No my liege," he smiles, "we are just the closest of friends." He smiled very softly and said.

"Well, then, I will get an apartment ready for you dear." He said chuckling. He then left, ok that was odd, Freiza LORD Freiza, was just saying he would get an apartment ready for myself and Nappa.

Nappa

I look at one of my closest friends, one of my only male friends sleep, he sure looked peaceful… I look at Nappa, he like me lost everything, we had no reason to live, but now we both did the only thing we could do, what Nappa's violent people expect him to do… move on.

I look at Nappa's sleeping body, every once and a while I heard a beep, form a machine or something else, I look at him and say.

"I couldn't live without you." I say softly. "Please get better."

"Hey" I heard, I woke up, it has been hours, hours and hours. I must of felt asleep, I turn Nappa was awake, he held my hand, he gave me a smile. "Did you stay all night?" he asked, I look around it was morning, the doctor must of placed a blanket around me because there was a blanket around me. I look at Nappa, he looked weak but otherwise (if you do not count a few of the bruises that was too big to disappear in the tank and bandages.)

I tried to act calmly, but I can't I burst into tears on his stomach. "Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm ok, it was an accident, I am going to be just fine." He said stroking my hair, "Are the kids ok?" he sounded conserved… or concerned about what Frieza and Zarbon will do too him…

"They are just fine, a little bruised but that's all." I say,

"Hey, you're awake man." I turn one of the dancing forces, Jeice was there,

"Yeh," Nappa said softly. "Did I miss anything interesting?" Jeice shook his head noticing me, and said, all knowingly.

"Nope, anyway I better go and pry Cui out of the toilet; I think someone shoved him in there." And the-want-to-be-rock-star left.

"Thank you, for waiting for me," Nappa whispered. I smile at him,

"It's ok," he hugged me, tightly. He was all I had in this big wide world.

**Freiza POV**

"VEGETA, IN BED." I yelled so loudly, that the picture on his wall started to move. He looked at me upside down. His tail was wounded up around a pipe on the roof, and he was touching his toes.

"Nup" he said as he rocked back and forward, I flew up grabbed him and slammed him on the bed, I glare, but my son only smiled and said, "again Daddy." He said, I wanted to moan,

"No you are sick and tired, you will sleep OR I will make you spend the night with Zarbon," Veg looked at me,

"Nappa hurt," he said softly, I nod.

"Yes and I think he would like you too rest up," he nodded, and curled into bed. I smile kiss his forehead, say that I love him. "You know I love you, and if something ever happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do." I kiss his forehead.

"I didn't know what happened," he said gently, I kiss his head, I know EXACTLY what happened the palaces training room, got too cold… yes it is that simple, and the reactor that controls the simulations blew up.

Yes it is that simple.

It is so simple it scares me.

"Vegeta, I just quite simply I couldn't live without you." I say. He smiled at me.  
"You won't lose me Daddy, I love you, too." I kneel down next to him and say,

"Well you remember that when you're a teenager." I say, Veg was a half sayain, and they stay younger as an result.

So I have extra time with my precious, hey I'm complaining.


	26. Homeward bound

**Chapter 26 Homeward bound.**

**Freiza's POV**

As I look around the frozen ice waste land, I felt depressed, as it is an depressing sight, "Son," I turn Father came and stood next to me,

"You miss him," He said, I nod, yes I admit Kezi, I loved and raised him as my son. And now he is on the other side of the universe, and out of mobile phone reach.

"Is it that oblivious?" I ask, love for a child who is not my own (even if he IS my nephew can be considered weak) he nods.

"Only a little bit," he said with a little smile on his lips, I know he is lying "I am sure, that Kezi is perfectly happy." He said gently. I nod, my father was right, of course he was. He was always right; he smiled at me, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I have good news, we are going home, for you to see my grandson, and I too yell at my son." Father muttered, I smile,

"It will good, for my little sayains to be able to go outside." I say, he smiled. Nappa was still on strict bed rest, not the doctor's orders mine. Nappa is well recovered but I still worry about him, he could have a relapse and get hurt.

Vegeta has been curled up on my lap for weeks now, weeks, oh how I miss my sweet Kezi. Zarbon appeared; he bowed, and stared at us.

"Raditz and Vegeta, just invaded the kitchens again, now they are hiding somewhere with a tub full of lollies." I felt a smile come,

"Let me guess, Raditz reading lesions went horrible." My father said gently, I look at Zarbon; he is not fond of Father,

"Yes, sir" Zarbon said, I saw him gritting his teeth as if too stop himself to swearing…  
"So let me get this straight, my son and your son and gone somewhere with a large amount of sweets." I say, he nods,  
"According to Juline," Zarbon said. I nod, and Father said, with a small smile, as through remembering something…

"You should tell your little one too pack," we turned,

"WHAT." We both say,

"We don't need to be here, anymore." Father said gently, "My, our business is done, we can go home now." He stated "I know how you miss Kezi and my grandson, I want to see Vegeta too be able to play outside."  
"Well we have to find them first," Zarbon said blankly.

"VEGETA," I yell, I look around, I walk up and down the halls, my servants were packing up my apartments and Vegeta's room, I sent Zarbon to do the same for him, and I will find the boys…

Locating two little sayain boys, (one full sayain and one half sayain, so actually they are only one and a half sayains,) who knew they could be so hard to find. We are not leaving UNTIL I find my son, and I know Father and Mother are anxious to return to where it is warm, and the inhabitants are afraid of my family… Afraid, I haven't been afraid for years, not since… I saw Vegeta lying on that bed, that disease killing him slowly, and when I buried him… Afraid I would never love a child again.

I am not afraid anymore.

**Coolers POV**

I admit I have rules for Kezi, only a few they are not that hard to follow, one of the rules I have for my Kezi, is that he eats all his food. (The other rules are that he will train without complaint most days, complete all his studies and be loyal obedient and respectful to his old man) and until now, he has obeyed my every wish.

But he just sat at the breakfast table, playing with his bacon, "Does something trouble you my son?" He shook his little head,

"No, not really, I am just not feeling well." He stood up; the chair moved with a squeak, I felt my lip go up a bit, "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE?" I ask, I quickly realise my mistake, if I push him too much, it can make him afraid with me. "Anyway," I say gently "breakfast is not over; and anyway I have not finished yet." The boy sat back down, and said.

"Yes Father," my heart skipped a beat, as it always did when he called me father, he has a nice ring to it. As I ate my bacon and eggs, I noticed Kezi, DID look a little pale, and he looked pale and exhausted, well he is defiantly not doing his training today. Or tomorrow, or any day until he feels better.

"You remember the rules right?" I ask, he nodded,

"I am too train, study, respect and be loyal, obedient to you, and…" he stopped, realising what rule he is breaking,

"And…" I prompt,

"I will eat all my food." He muttered, I nod, he took the fork and took a bite of the bacon, already he looked sicker, I sigh, and pass him some dry toast,  
"If you do not feel well, eat this," he nodded, what was it my Father did for me when I was sick, was it make me ice cream and Jelly? I think so,

"Thank you Father," He said. My heart jumped; again, he smiled at me but a small look in my boy's eyes told me.. He was sick, after the toast was chocked down, I noticed he was wiping his brow an awful lot..

"Today you will stay in bed," I say at once, he gave me a relieved look, I stand up and walk away, I heard a BANG, I turn around thinking that Kezi has simply fallen out of his chair, Kezi fell out all right, but he was collapsed, unsure about what to do, I wake him up, he looked weak,

"Hi Cooler,"

"You fainted; I am going to carry you to a bed." I say, I carried him to a bed alright just not his... mine.

"Why am I here?" He asked, shocked.

"So the doctor can treat you easier," I lie, truthfully because I didn't need an excuse to go in my own room, and this way I can see how my son is doing, my only son.

In the end it only took twenty seconds to diagnose Kezi, he quite simply had a 24 hour bug, nothing more.

I could hardly express my relief.

As the boy slept on and off, I pull some sheets and blankets from a cupboard as I plan to sleep on the floor tonight, last thing I want is my son to have is an panic attack in the middle of the night. And I don't really want to be puked on either, I turn and go too do some work.

**Freiza's POV**

The boys curled in a cupboard, eating lollies, I saw their faces turned to fear when they saw me catching them, they got nervous, so as I walk through the halls, holding two tails, I noticed Vegeta who said,

"I am guessing were in trouble." He said, I smile,

"Yes my son, you are." I say, I chuckle and life him up and throw him on my shoulders, I drop the boys, on a couch, I saw Zarbon carrying two suitcases, with a R on it, Raditz looked at Zarbon with fear,

"You're kicking me out?" Raditz said, Zarbon dropped the cases and hugged him,

"No of course not, we are all," he put great empathise on the word all, "returning to Freiza's planet" he gave him a cuddle, "daddy just wanted to get a head start on packing your things, so he made sure he didn't miss any of your toys," he had about 2 boxes of toys.. Just toys, not bad for a few weeks work. I saw some real expensive toys and gifts, when I last saw my sweet Zarbon's home, my trained fighter spoilt son, and there were alphabet on the wall. I can't admit it but Zarbon IS a good father a good man to raise little vulnerable Raditz.

Raditz has a younger brother, low class like Raditz once was, he was sent to a planet earth, I have seen the planet it was nice green, yet still standing, when sayains send warriors … babies away, the chances of them returning are slim, they either die, from disease lack of nutrition, or they lose their memories, and stay on the planet, I reckon that what happened to Raditz's brother Kakarot, I told Zarbon of Kakarot, we both agreed that if the small sayain Kakarot needed a home, than Zarbon would take him in.

I smiled at the mental image of Zarbon changing diapers.

"Mate go and pack your things, Mister Freiza wants to start on our way back,"  
"Do I still get my room?" Raditz asked, I smile Zarbon nodded,  
"Yes my sweet, but Papa has to move your room, but don't worry you will still have all your toys," Raditz softly pouted, but said.

"Will I still have to do reading lessons?" I have to give Raditz credit, his one brave kid. Zarbon nodded,

"Of course my sweet." Zarbon said Raditz gowned,  
"But reading BAD," He muttered. I smile,

"No it's not Raditz, Veggie can you start to clean up your room, Grandpa wants to go home soon," I said, Veggie nodded and jumped up,

"Raditz wanna come with me?" He asked, Raditz nodded and before they left, Zarbon grabbed his arm.

"Raditz you will go to your room, and pack up." Zarbon nodded I smile and see Raditz muttering and going to his room.

It didn't take too long to pack all our stuff up; we will go first, myself, Veggie of course, Nappa Juline, Zarbon Raditz, Mother, father the Ginyu force, Dodoria and a few servants. Juline and Nappa will be sharing a room; I doubt I will get any complaints.

I have chosen a small ship, for the main reason is that I want to get my son there safe, a large ship will alert with rebels too much, I can kill them easily, but I fear that Vegeta will be harmed, as strong as he is… he couldn't fight off the bandits. Don't get me wrong my son is incredible strong, and could give those bandits a run for their money but … I would never put him in any danger.

I walk through the ships halls, I heard sweet voices I poke my head in a room Nappa was curled up on a bed, I I see Nappa hugging Juline… Cute.

"How is your leg Nap?" She inquired, Nappa gowned, probably sick of people inquiring of his leg.

"I am fine; I wish Freiza would let me train." He muttered, I smile my poor Nappa all he wants to do is fight, but his leg... It worries me, there is no use of Nappa expending all his energy now and then not being able to have full use of his leg down the track, I smirk and think of Juline and Nappa together curled up, Juline grabbed Nappa's tail and stroked it, at once a large belt of male laughter engrossed the room.

What an interesting development... I must remember to tell Zarbon… I am sure HE would like to tickle his little sayains tail… couldn't hurt there… Tense relationship, maybe I made a mistake giving Raditz to Zarbon…

I shake my head no it was a good choice, these things take time…

I decide to let Nappa and his torturer is, so I walk out.

Walking through the manor, trying not to think when we will be here next, it's a good place to raise my son… be even better if he could go outside.

I saw my Father loading Mothers make up, and Zarbon who was carrying his boy to the ship (actually it was more like dragging…) I look at Father,

"Hurry up son; I want to get going BEFORE Raditz breaks out of Zarbons arms" I look at Vegeta holding Mothers hand,

"Yeh Daddy, is Nappa coming home with us?" He asked, I nod,

"Of course," I turn and Nappa was walking, while leaning on Jeice and Juline. I smile, and I get myself on the ship. Just as I hear Nappa say;

"I AM OK" Nappa yelled.

* * *

So how did I go? Remember to review.


	27. Another son?

**Chapter 27 Another son?**

**Freiza's POV**

The child stood in front of me, but he is not a child anymore, what stood before me was a man, almost in his 19th year actually, I rub my head, it was in shock the little boy I once took in was now, so tall, so muscular, seeing me for the first time in months, he remembered his manners and he bowed,

"I have missed you Freiza," Kezi said, I kiss his cheek, he raised his head a little,

"I missed you as well," I admit, "you have gotten so tall," I say, I was so engrossed by my young man's appearance I didn't realise Cooler coming in.

"Do not bow; to your uncle Kezi, there is no need." Cooler said, Father looked at him, Cooler had already explained everything about the toilet in his boarding school. His parents telling him his changeling form, I through it was a full out lie so I was ready, to murder him, but when Kezi said the same thing I knew my boy was not lying, and when I nearly strangled Cooler, Kezi my Kezi stepped in. Part of me was proud, the other part of me wanted to knock his head off his block.

Yet, I guess all this time he has spent with Cooler would make anyone nutty.

"KEZI," I turn my son stood and grabbed his cousin by the leg, "I have missed you," Kezi smiled at his cousin, I saw the devotion in his eyes, Kezi loved his cousin. Vegeta was fully aware that Cooler was Kez's 'daddy' I told him a few weeks ago but I kept my explanation brief, I didn't want to confuse him anymore than I had to.

"Vegeta," I ask trying to keep my voice even and calm, my son suddenly excited, smiled and nodded, it was an odd question, my son and the other sayain are ALWAYS hungry, than I look at my watch and realising it was the boys lunch time I asked my private chief to prepare enough food for my growing family,

I walk with my hand around my sons shoulder.

It didn't take long to prepare a meal, my parents were happy with Cooler he has carried himself well through these last few months, and they were happy to see Kezi again, something we shared

Lunch was served it was just a simple meal some salad and warm meat, I looked at Kezi in a new light, he was no longer my drink boy, no longer a small child, I had to punish for sneaking into my chocolate draw, no longer a boy I yelled at for becoming drunk, he was a man, and more shocking my nephew. I had to admit he looked so confident sitting across from me he was right next to cooler at his right hand, whenever someone stared at him (but he mainly staring at Zarbons new son, and Nappa.) I sip some of my 'coffee' exactly the way Kezi use to make for me.

"When are you planning to return to boarding school Kezi?" I say, I understand that while it was still under water he could not attend, unless of course he developed gills. No, I will be happy with my nephew attending a nice safe school, even if it was Co- education.

"Well," Kezi said softly he looked at Cooler and said, "Well we and Cooler have decided that maybe it would best..," I felt my brow darken and my fist clench, "Never," he said softly as through scared,

I almost leapt out of my seat,

"Kezi," I say, trying to keep my voice calm and failing rather badly,

"You're in trouble now," I heard Vegeta whisper to Kezi, Kezi nods, and almost fainted.

"I have placed a great deal of time and a small fortune in educating you over the years, and I don't want you dropping out when you are less than six months away from your high school certificate!" I roar, Father glares at me,

"Freiza I understand your anger, but Kezi is still studying … right," he shot a look to Cooler who nodded, Kezi went to eat some salad, Cooler snatched it away, and I raise an eye brow.

"Kezi was very sick yesterday, just a 24 hour bug, but I don't want to hurt his stomach, could Kezi have some soup?" Cooler looked at me and I almost faint, Cooler MY cooler would not let the child eat salad because he cared for him?

"Were you?"" I ask, terrified, Kezi nodded, than looked at Cooler and said softly as through embarrassed,

"Yeh I was really sick, I woke up in Coolers bed," I nearly collapse; Cooler my brother Cooler was kind to someone other than himself? It was shocking, scary even. "I was that sick," he said gently, "but I feel better now," he said happily, I nod I guess my brother WAS a good Father, I sigh a bit of relief through there wasn't much he could do with Kezi through, I myself did most of the raising of Kezi.

**A few hours later**

**Zarbon's POV**

I walk into my son's bedroom, he was suppose to be coping words, so he got use to reading and writing, yet I found him playing the play station. I tried to relax but when I saw him staring at me he shrugged, as through my instructions meant nothing to him. I try to keep my anger under control, but seeing his arrogant smirk made me almost lose it,

"Razzie," I say he glared at his nearly emplaced pet name, "get of that watching that box this moment," he just shrugged and kept playing. I tried another approach, "Razzie we are finally out of the frozen lands how about we go outside and try some reading for a little while than we will do some sparing", he smiled at the thought of fighting, as most sayains do. So he jumped on and took his boots, they were sayain issued for a small child of third class parents. I would have to get him more, but the child seems fond of them, like the rest of his clothing, mostly cheap and smelly, but he already has new beautiful clothes which he does not use.

In the end I drag him outside, it was a calm black day, not much sun but still at least there is a sun, better than a frozen view. I sat on the table with my son, I get a note book out and write,

'Raditz'

"Ok Copy it down" I say. He shook his head,

"Nah," he muttered, I try to keep myself under control,

"Razzie," I say gently, "don't you WANT to learn to read and write, so you can send letters to your Mother and Father on planet Vegeta," at once his eyes flicked to me, the child would never know his parents were PAID for the custody papers, they put him up for sale…

I will never let him find out, it would break his heart.

"I can write to Mum and Dad?" he asked, I nod, he then took the pencil, the letters were big and useless looking but they were his first letters after all. "I know this," he said pointing to my cursive writing, "that's my name right?" I nod, "Yeh, I saw it on a form," I bite my lip,

"You do know you will have to get VERY, VERY good at reading and writing before you can write letters," I say, slowly Razzie looked at me,

"Well, I think Mummy would like reading the letters, Mummy can read but Dad cant," he looked at me, "I rarely see Daddy," I bite my lip, "I love Mummy more," I smile :but Daddy never loved me," he said sadly, he wrote 'Raditz' a few more times, I take a deep breath and say gently,

"I love you," he looked at me, and nodded, I know I have done it now, it was too soon, it was a mistake, seeing the boys shocked face, I felt embarrassment and I turn to leave.

"Zarbon," I turn "thank you for taking care of me," he said he looked humble in this light, obedient as well. I smile and say,

"You are welcome," I say, I went to leave I didn't feel as stupid now, well at least the boy would have no doubt who would be taking care of him.

"Can you help me? Teacher gave me writing pagers but I don't know what to do?" I turn the little boy did look afraid, I nod and sit and take his paper, I dot and tell him to trace them, like a good boy he did, or at least tried to.

His writing was bad, not bad really bad. By the time, Vegeta was 6 he could write better than Razzed, I look at the boy.

"How long is it until you turn nine Razzie?" Raz shrugged,

"I don't know Sayain's have better things to do than celebrate their birthdays," I look at my little warrior, like Vegeta Raditz will never leave my side, until my Lord Freiza tells him to go onto a mission, we have talked about this and Vegeta is not leaving his side until he is at the very, very least 16, and then I will bet my apartment it would be a scouting mission.

A scouting mission is when a person would go to a planet and check if there are any life, they are to kill it, I know Freiza knows he will eventually let him go, but I know there is no way Vegeta is going without Nappa, Nappa is very powerful I give him that and I know that Raditz will have to go as well, and that is why I will push for him NOT to go until Vegeta goes, cause let's face it the boy won't be able to read the instructions to land the ship.

**Freiza's POV**

I was in my office when Cooler walked in,  
"We need to talk," he said I nod, and he walked in and put a portfolio in front of me, it was pictures of a small sayain child, I raise an eye brown, "Names Brolly, born with a power level of.." he pointed to the number next to the sayain photos, must have been child photos considering they look like a three year olds.

"10,000" I say, than I look back to my brother, "Is this right?" I say, Cooler nods,

"Yeh afraid so his Father '**Paragus' or something like that**, can't handle his power bursts, he would be a good warrior," Cooler said,

"Yeh and than he can kill us all," I say sarcastically, Cooler smiled,

"Well not for a few years considering his 3," Cooler said laughing, his smiled at me,

"Oh hahah," I say sarcastically, "you want me to kidnap our future killer, or something Cooler?" Cooler looked at me.

"Well, he WON'T kill us, if he has a good child hood, and his rival is his 'Daddy' who is the one who loves him," I stand there blinking and realise my Father was the one who was talking, I realise they are looking at me,

"I am NOT, taking in my future killer," I say, he is too strong too young, he must be stopped,

"Look at Vegeta, he is young not even double digits yet and his level is 7,500," Father said, I grown.

"So what you want me to kidnap, a child who is not my own, for a small chance he won't kill us all," I say, I glare at Cooler but Father laughed,

"Freiza, this young child needs a Daddy, think about it, in his normal form he is a small wimpy child, but when enraged or scared he is incredible," I grown, great the possibility of changing diapers again, and protecting a child from the 'boggie monster'

"Well where is the child than" I say, trying to relax, Father turned to Cooler. Cooler smiled at me and said softly, god I hate that Smiled.

"Well, his umm here, with his Father, apparently he hates King Vegeta more than you, he ordered the child to be killed when he was a day old" I look at them,

"Well what happened," I say, Cooler looked at Father,

"Well he umm ... they ended up on a nearby planet," Cooler stuttered, why don't you adopt him, I think, than I through, better not say anything.

I roll my eyes, "alright.. well take a look see at the boy, where are they?" Father looked at me sheeplishly,

"Well there umm already here," he said.

Damn.

I walk down the hall following my Father I see a tall man, (I'll have to keep Veg and Razzie and Nappa away from this one) and on his lap, a small looking boy was on his lap, Father smiled at the tiny toddler this has to be the 'prodgie' the one who is stronger than my own son, 'Brolly' great his a shrimp, when Vegeta was his age he was much bigger, I turn my eye piece on, it read power '8000' I cough, than look at Cooler he nodded, so do I, Father took the boy, and then… myself and Cooler killed the man it was easy really, I guess there was talking from his lips even screaming, maybe even begging but we just got it over with.

I walked out until the hall I let Cooler dispose of the body, Father was curled up with the baby, well toddler and so was Vegeta,

"So his really going to stay?" Vegeta said, I saw Nappa there, I knew the look on his face, 'great another spoiled brat' I small

"Well," Father said looking at me, "If your Father says ok, and if baby Brolly has no other family?" I nod,

"He can stay," I sneer, why can't I just kill him, knowing that I can still kill him, I pick him, and the baby smiled and actually smiled at me, the tail wagging near my knee caps. "I'm your new" flinch "Daddy little one," I mutter.

* * *

So how did I go? Reviews are loved


	28. Back to where it all started

Chapter 28 Back to where it all started

Freiza's POV

"Brolly!" I yell, I roll over in my bed and there he was, little and three. I grab the clock 1.32 Am, Vegeta never did this to me, I glared at him, "What are you doing in Daddies bed?" I say softly,

"BAD DREAM," was all he said and cuddled my tail, even though I only knew my son for 3 weeks I know I wasn't getting an inch of sleep until I let him sleep with me, he better grow out of it, after all who's ever heard of a ruler of the universe who lets his adopted sayain son sleep in his bed, actually who adopts a full blood sayain in the first place.

After the boy fell asleep clinging to my tail, as through a rope, I was doing when I heard…

"Daddy!" I moan loudly, what now? If I wasn't sleep deprived I would realise Brolly doesn't call me Daddy, and Brolly rarely talks he can't talk much, I open my eyes, Vegeta was there, "Brolly woke me up, can I sleep here too?" I nod,

"Yeh alright mate, but if anyone," I look at Brolly "ANYONE, says a single word they have to spend a week with Uncle Cooler," no one spoke, and I finally got some sleep.

In the morning, I woke up and smiled remembering what day it was and notice Vegeta wasn't there; Brol was, curled in my arms. I get up, and put an amount of armour on my couch.

"OUCH" I turn Vegeta popped his head up, "hey your first born is not a wardrobe," I smile my son was curled up on the couch, I tickle him, and Vegeta laughed loud causing my younger son to stir, damn, I turn the boy was hungry, I go to my cupboard and pull out some mush for the baby, for some reason the Childs teeth has not fully formed, making it hard to feed him. I have no idea why I just did, I get a bowl and fill it, up, Brolly barley talks 'Miss Daddy' 'scared' 'bad dream' 'TOILET' seemed to be his main vocab. His teeth haven't quite finishing forming, so my son eating solid foods is a problem.

A huge one.

I give the bowl to Brolly who smiled and started to ate, even though there was a spoon he didn't use it, I won't be surprised if he couldn't.

"How are you feeling my boys?" I ask, Vegeta jumped on my bed and stroked Brollys hair, he looked at me noticing what day it was, I knew he through I forgot, but I have not. Vegeta looked down and smiled softly, realising that I may of forgotten my first born's birthday.

"Good, right bro." Brolly nodded, "go on say 'yes big brother'" I smile and Vegeta cuddled Brolly. Where's a camera when you need one?

Brolly shook his head and finished his mush and curled up on the bed. If I have learnt one thing it is his not sleeping during the day, I get less sleep during the night "No sleeping my prince don't you want to play," Brolly nodded. And I grab his hand and Veggies and we walk to the dining room. Zarbon had Raditz's hair and was forcing his head down. His eyes were glued to a book. (Forcefully)

"Sir , my eyes hurt," Raditz said, I had to admit the child is so much better behaved he still does not call Zarbon 'Father' but is polite to him, Zarbon realised his grip and kissed his cheek, Raditz smiled and patted his hand. It was cute

"Eat some omelette its good," was Zarbon said, "Than you have a reading class." Raz nodded,

"Yes Sir," he ate his omelette, "Hey Veg did you get much sleep?" I snort; no one has since Brol came. "Sire" he said to me, I turn.

"Yes Child" I said gently, I know you are afraid of me little one, but that will pass. Just like your papa, well adopted Pappa.

I yawn loudly, Brolly cuddles my leg, and I rub his ears, but today was all about Vegeta, today 3 years ago I had the little five year old boy in my ship.

"Happy birthday Vegeta," I say, at once the child eyes lit up,

"You remembered Papa? I through because all that has happened" he looked at Brolly "it may of slipped your mind" he said I shake my head, of course I did not forget my little one, even if I adopted ten sons, I will never forget your birthday.

"Of course I remembered you are my little prince after all," I lift him up on the table, he smiled and cuddled me last year the child got a million presents (and a toy store) and a trip to a zoo, he liked the animals and wanted to keep them all... so were not going through that again.

Ever again!

I tickle my prince, Brolly cuddled my knee as normal, he rarely talks and only wants attention and praise off us, I stroke his hair while tickling Vegeta with my other hand, Kezi walked in his arms full of Vegeta's presents, and he smiled at me and said.

"Do you want me to take him, sire?" I nod, Kezi picked up Brolly, and at once he started to squirm, "shh its ok Brolly, see Daddies" I flinch, "is still here let cousin Kezzie take you," he calmed down and I take Vegeta. I help Vegeta unwrap his presents, Brolly was watching, at the age of three he should be able to talk. Razzie started to help destroy the 5 presents wrappings, (Zarbon went to get more, which I stored in an empty closest) and Nappa came in ruffled the boys hair

"You want to help me Brol?" Vegeta nodded he nodded and jumped down from Kezi's arms and started to unwrap the paper, for Brollys birthday I will just give him wrapping paper, I smile. Vegeta's presents were large wonderful and expensive, I promised the kids could watch TV for a long time today.

Vegeta was unwrapping a new music player, some jigsaws a game boy thing, a computer, some armour a sport set and a new astronomy picture book. He kissed my cheek,

"Thank you very much papa I love all my presents." I stroke his head, and get two smaller presents I throw one to Brolly and Razzie when I was younger when ever Cooler got a present I would and vice versa.

"Why doesn't Kezi get one?" Vegeta asked, Kezi looked at Vegeta,

"Because Kezi is eighteen and he is paying for my college," Kezi said I nod,

"And I got him a nice apartment too," I add, but I throw my nephew a small wrapped gift, Cooler was who knows where, he disappeared in the middle of the night.

'Gone West,

Leaving Kezi here,

Cooler.'

Yes he is a wonderful father, leaving his baby alone, oh well at least now Kezi gets a decent well rounded education, he still trains (Shocking, but I believe it makes him feel closer to Cooler.)

Vegeta takes great pleasure in playing with his new toys, but even greater pleasure in sharing with Raz and Brolly... he was a very lonely child when Kezi left to go to boarding school. Vegeta does not mind being around people, through all he wants is our little 'inner circle family.' My parents walked in, Father cuddled his grandchildren, and wished Vegeta a happy birthday, and he then gave him a round wrapped present, a ball.

After a breakfast of cake, the three children went off and played in one of my control rooms, Kezi went to his study room, he had his exams in a few weeks. Final exams are in a couple of months, he is studying much more, My Father and Mother were going away for a few days, and I had a meeting. So I let the children go to their control room on their own.

It was Juline's day off so I have given Nappa the day off, anyway Vegeta will be so busy playing with his toys it would not be a problem.

Vegeta's POV

This was one of the best birthday in my life, last year I didn't have anyone to play with or talk too, or any other sayains, now I have Razie and Broll and Nappa, and Kezi is back so he is teaching me reading.

I was playing with Raz, Brolly was curled up on the mat looking at us,

"Do you want some chocolate baby brother?" I ask, he nodded, I go into my gift pile and give him a little slice, and he smiled his thank you, and went back to watching. "You just love your big brother don't you Brolly?" Brolly nodded, and curled on my lap. "Do you want a little brother?"I ask to Raditz. Raditz shook his head,

"Don't you know I already have one, his name is Kakarot," brolly flinched,

"Really is he coming here too?" I ask, Raditz shook his head

"Nah Zarbon said Kakarot is happy where he is," Brolly flinched so I gave him more chocolate. "and I can see him whenever I want," Raditz jumped to the big screen, he got a piece of paper out of his armour, "type that in," there was instructions ,

'Earth milky way galaxy, strongest power of child aged three.' I type it in at once, a small child with messy black hair and a tail, and old man was feeding him, Kakarot started to cry, loudly (must have been the food he was eating).

I look at Raz, "he looks a little like you," I say,

"Zarbon says he has my ears and my cheek bones," Raz says, pride in his voice I turn to Brolly, I will never be able to boast I look like Brolly, or even my own Father. I notice Brolly was turning purple

"What's wrong little brother," I ask, "are you hungry," Than Brolly screams.

**Freiza's POV**

The floor started to vibrate, now what? Zarbon looked at me,

"Sire, something is wrong,

As I walk down the corridor I heard screaming loudly,

"If that is my son," Zarbon muttered, he clenched his fist "he will be scrubbing pots for a month" I nod, I myself had no idea what was going on, why does this always happen to my children?

I click a flashing button on the remote at once a picture of Brolly screaming hit it, "BROLLY" a voice I recognised as Vegeta yelled, "YOUR GONNA BREAK THE WHOLE ROOM," not knowing what else is happening, I run following the screams, I open a door, and I was shocked Brolly was crying and everything, power was oozing off Brolly's body, causing a tornado. I look around I cant see my son, Brolly was screaming so loudly everything was braking. Then I see Raz was under the table with Vegeta they looked so scared, I see a picture of Razzies brother on the screen (what was his name?) Brolly was curled up crying. I turn it off, suddenly Brolly laid down.

He looked up and warmed my leg. This was NOT good; I look at my sons, who were under a table.

"No more chocolate for you," Vegeta said, he looked at me, and I grab Brolly, and drag him, something was not quite right.

I put him on the ground, and look at Brolly, he was crying, I rub his hair, "It's ok Brolly," I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't like it. I send the boys to Vegeta's room

Captain Ginyu walked in, "Sire, the child's level is not normal. There SPECIES power level should not be that high" He looked concerned; Jeice looked around at Brolly I look at him, Jeice looked shocked

Well he is my son", I say Brolly smiled,

"**This** little guy did all that damage?" He stroked Brolly's hair, "can't of lord Freiza, his too cute to do all that damage, aren't you little guy, aren't you?" Jeice said looking at my little guy.

"He doesn't talk much," I say, Brolly grabbed my leg and I kiss his forehead. "Ginyu I understand your concerns, we will return to planet Vegeta, to assess the 'situation' Jeice could you take my rather spoilt son to his nursery", I pass Brolly to him, he nodded and gave Brolly a piggy back, away from us…

"I do not want to murder all the sayains" I say I am after all a proud Father of two of them, "but if I have to," I look at him, "I need to know you will keep the children safe and Nappa, if I am going to kill them all, I am going to do it all at once, I want NOTHING to put them on that planet." My captain nodded,

"I understand what about Brolly?" I look at him,

"He will come around, I will find out what scared him," I notice his face, "yes he was scared, and then I may sure it does not scare him anymore."

I felt sorry for the captain… he looked like he was going too faint.


	29. On there way

**Chapter 29 on their way**

**Vegeta's POV**

Daddy always tucks me in, but when Daddy told me that we are going to the sayains home planet I had to ask questions, normally I ask NO questions about it (Daddy got mad), and you know just basic things about where we go.

Why we go to lots of different places?

Why I now have a baby brother?

How my new baby brother managed to blow up metal room?

Yes my daddy hated it when I asked him a lot of questions, so he was going to hate this.

"And we are going to the sayains home planet, because?" I inquire, Father pulled up my blanket, up to my ears

"Because Daddy has to," was all Papa said he smiled at me and said confused, "I would of through you would have been to the planet of your mother's birth," that's it he said it.

"Mumma," I said, "You never mention Mumma before, who was she?" I asked he moaned I know what he was thinking Now I have to talk about it.

"She was a sayain heiress," Daddy say, I knew it was truthfully, "The Queens sister actually," I looked up,

"The king? The guy who said Nappa can live with us is my Uncle?" I say, Papa asked nod; he laid my blankets flat and put jip jip in my arms, Papa kiss my little forehead, "Why have I only seen him once than?" I asked, Papa sigh, and rolled his eyes

"Well my sweetest, _half sayain_ like yourself, which are children with one parent who is a sayain and another who is not, these children who are well, nearly almost expect in your cast, are _banned_ from planet Vegeta." Papa smiled. I look at him,

"But why Pappa?" I ask, Daddy shrugged,

"Because the King is weird," was all he said. He tucked me in one more time, kissed my cheek bones, and he turned and left.

**Zarbon's POV**

After the kid was in bed, I take some time to relax, than I panic, the kid was going back to his home planet. God even if it was me, I would run for it, actually when I DID go back to my home planet, I DID run for it,

And oh god was I in for it when Cold grabbed me 45 minutes later, there was no way that boy was getting out of his sight where he knew the people knew the native language (There was two the international language that everyone was caught and the sayains language, sometimes he catches Nappa teaching Raz and Vegeta it he had no complains but now I do), knew the hiding spots.

I'll lock in his room 24/7 if I had too. I can't lose him, so I go to Freiza.

I go through my comfortable apartment it was filled with expensive furniture thanks to my grandfather; on my own no way I could give the child everything. Without my grandfather's money, he needs an heir and he seems happy with me, just as the way I am. I take good care of Razzie, he was my Razzie, and I made sure he went to bed on time, ate proper food, and did his schooling, trained often. I just brought some paint so tomorrow I could paint his room any colour he wanted, he wanted stars on his wall, and I don't blame him for it, he liked looking at the stars, it makes him happy, I was proud of him, Raz drew a lot I have a whole line of pictures that lined my room, so for Christmas or next year or on his 'birthday' all he will get is art stuff.

I walk down the huge corridor and I knock on Freiza's door, "BROLLY GO BACK TO BED" I try not to smile,

"It's not Brolly my liege, its Zarbon my liege," I say, the door swang open and Freiza was there dressed simply yawning," I am sorry my lord did I wake you?" he shook his head, "I am worried that my son will leave me so he can go back to the sayain " Freiza yawned,

"He will see his birth father at the palace and then he will not leave you." He yawned, and went back to bed. I go back to my apartment; well I intended too, Jeice was standing there in the middle of the hall,

"What's wrong mate?" I ask, he turned to me,  
"Freiza wants me to leave the Ginyu force and be one of his elite, at least I think I didn't really hear him," I look at him, "Well Brolly ran in and attached himself to Freiza's leg, and kept moaning apparently his teeth have finally came in. So over the kiddies demands for ice cream, I couldn't get my point across." I nod; Jeice didn't belong with the Ginyu force he should be with Freiza's elite... so he can't get killed, and have to take dancing classes.

I heard a bang, and I run in a random direction not again….

But it was only us entering the sayain atmosphere, and out of the zone sanity… help.

The jolt must have waked my son Raditz-Lee, because he ran down the hall screaming, he grabbed my leg almost knocking me over, the boy was hugging my leg… for a moment I don't reckon he knew what he was doing because he was squeezing my leg tight, than he came around to reality and looked up. His face turned red, and broke off, Freiza walked passed us,

"If Vegeta starts screaming for me, tell him I am finding Nappa, to discuss security for planet vegeta, don't want you boys getting lost do we?" Freiza said looking at Raz. He grumbled but nodded, I hold Raz's hand,

"Yes my lord, but I think Raz is ready for bed, aren't you my little one?" he shook his head defiantly,

"I am not tired," than he let out a ear splitting yawn I raise an eye brow.

"Fine ill go to bed." Raz said and I drag him off. Leaving my friend standing staring at the nothingness.

**Freiza's POV**

I walk through my ship until I hit Nappa's door I bang on it, my fully Childs dressed bodyguard, he saw me and bowed and let me in his little apartment.

It was clean but crowded the TV was blaring and I spotted some whisky and a book on the bedside table, I pick it up, "You are trying to learn to read?" I ask impressed,

"Trying too, Juline gave it to me," he said I nod, if I gave him that book there is still a huge chance he will throw the book AT me, and about what I am about to ask him I still expecting there to be items aimed at me.

"Nappa," I say he looked at me and smiled, "I need to ask something of you," he nodded he offered me the only chair in the room, "are the sayain getting strong?" he looked at me, "like Brolly strong?" Nappa bit his lip knowing his answer can result in treason. I smile, "that's all I needed to know," I turn to leave,

"My lord, what are you going to do?" I smiled,

"Never mind Nappa." I say softly, he didn't need to know, "you will be safe." I say, I smile and turn to leave, I look behind me Nappa was on his bed head in hands, there will be time for my apologies later… after we arrive. I look out the window, we are in there atmosphere we should be there any minute.

I go to my control room, as the ship started to sink down, Zarbon looked at me, I knew he was worried about his son running away, he shouldn't worry so…

It might mess his hair up.


	30. Broken hearted syndrome

**Chapter 30 Broken heart syndrome**

**Raditz POV**

"EAT YOUR GODDAME DINNER" Zarbon yelled, I shake my head, he glared at me,

"Can't we look around this is my home planet after all and I've been locked up like an animal," he narrowed his eyes, I look at my 'dinner' was some mystery meat, and extra fruit. Yucky, I glare. I knew for a fact Zarbon elite warrior was 'scared' that's right scared, he didn't want me to run away, too bad I didn't want to stay.

"Fine we can go out," Zarbon muttered, I looked up shocked, wow I didn't think he'd bite, I smile "after your meal is all gone," knew they had to be a catch I roll my eyes, than close them and shove the food in my mouth, there is no way I am staying here as soon as he lets me go, I smile I force the food down, I look around our 'home' it was a small apartment Zarbon had the only bedroom, I slept in the lounge room, which also had a kitchen Zarbon said I could take the bedroom, but I wanted the fold out couch, its closest to the door… After the mystery meat was long gone, Zarbon decided it is too late for me to go outside so he marched me too bed and told me too sleep. I nod and sweetly curl up; on my 'bed' I wanted to get out of here, quick smart.

He undressed me from my armour and left it next to me,

"Well good night Raz, do you want a story?" I look at him, hell why not, he's crap at stories, and when I get home Dad probably won't ever tell me one, I nod, he smiled and sat next to me, "once upon a time there was a very large, umm Frog," I raised an eye brow, "hey I'm the one telling the story," I nod and smile, "the big frog use to be a powerful warrior, until he umm changed shape with a frog accidently, and he went on a weird planet and ate fly's the end," I raise an eyebrow,  
"That's it, it didn't make any sort of sense" he shrugged, and he smiled,

"Well you are my on after all I don't expect you to understand your after all am my son," he kissed my cheek and looked at me, I try not to shutter once again the nut job has called me his son, he kissed my hair and said he had to go out later, if I got scared or lonely I should see Vegeta, I nodded, and I waited for him to go. I can't wait to see the back of him.

I waited until he went out, it wasn't long, I get my 'book bag' and start to pack my clothes and my pocket money, I would buy something nice for Mum, I packed some food, and I walked outside the door and down the castle,

"What you doing here kid?" I turn it was Jeice, I kept calm, u had too, I was walking down the castle with a book bag.  
"Zarbon told me to go and do reading with Vegeta," I showed him the stuffed book bag, Jeice nodded,

"Odd of Zarbon not to walk you himself," he muttered but he smiled "good luck reading" I smile said thankyou and off I went.

**Vegeta's POV**

Well, not only is Daddy working the whole time, not only is Radz grounded and I can't see him (unless he was led here and it's NO fun because Zarbon watches us the whole time.) Not only I am stuck with Brolly but this place is so dull he is really thinking about sneaking off to Jeice and colouring his hair, I'm real good at it now. I yawn the room we are staying in IS nice I guess, but he has to SHARE a room with Brolly, maybe Captain Ginyu could do something interesting, I yawn Brolly looks over his video games, I was sick of them personally, I wanted Daddy back,

I look at my baby brother who was playing I was forced to do homework, that's right homework. I heard a knock at the door I went and found a tall man with brown hair a beard, he looked a little like me, wasn't papa saying he was my Uncle. I smiled at him,

"Hello little one," I smile,

"Hello," I say "Daddy is not here now," I say innocently, The king smiled at me, and said softly,

"You don't remember me do you Vegeta?" I nod, I do.

"Yes Sir, you were the man," who acted real weird, "who said Nappa can live with us," I say, the king nodded,

"Yes but when you were a child, before Freiza took you," Took me? Daddy never _took_ me. "And did experiments on you," he said pointing to my tail

"King, Daddy would NEVER TAKE me, you must have me confused with someone else, and I have always had my tail, sir." I turn

Jeice Burter Recoome and Guldo came to my door they look like they have been running  
"hey kiddo can you grab Raz, Zarbon is having a panic attack," Guldo said I blink,

"He isn't here," I say Maybe he has gone to cut his hair, it is SOO long. I look around the King- Uncle just started at me,

"So the third class sayain ran away, big deal," the king said, I turn to him, Rad was one of my only friends, I was happy to have Kezi home, I really was, he was teaching me my words, while the tutors worked on Rad, and I and Kezi 'bond' which I look forward too. But it was great having someone my old age to play with… I love brolly I really do, but here I was scared he will blow up a room.

I look at Jeice, who turned pale, "VEGETA, DID I OR DID I NOT, TELL YOU TO BE IN BED, BY NOW." I noticed it was Daddy I backed away, I look at him,  
"I am sorry Daddy," I look at him, he looked mad, I disobeyed Daddy, and I was in trouble and I knew it. Daddy picked me up by my tail and dropped me on my bed, I look at him,

"When I say BED I mean Bed," I look up,

"I'm sorry Daddy," he grabbed my tail and hit my butt hard. "DADDY I'M SORRY," he looked at me, he seemed so mad, he grabbed my tail tightly and said  
"Vegeta you were in charge, and you were supposed to be asleep." I turn, he seemed stressed, and I know why he has a hard job, finding people new homes, I look up, I failed him, my eyes start to water,

"I'm sorry Daddy," he nodded, he picked me up, and cuddled me, he hugged me for a moment or two, and then Jeice ran in. I look up, Jeice bowed, I smile and I hug Daddy nice and tight.

"Umm my lord, Raditz-Lee is missing I have no idea where he is," Jeice said, Daddy looked up, he was silent for a second than he said

"That god damn kid." Daddy muttered.

**Raditz-Lee's POV**

I had to admit the security around the palace, was minimal, I guess they don't want to keep people in, they want to keep people out.

I kept flying through the cone shaped buildings I really missed my home planet, it was so easy to get away from the palace I am so happy that I get, I keep flying and then I made it, I made it home.

I run inside the cone shaped home, and up the stairs to our home Mumma will be so happy to see me, I ran in and then I see, my Father drinking I jump up thank god, I'm home, I put my book bag down and slam on his lap, Father looked at me, "WHAT THE HELL," he yelled. I smile at him, he hasn't changed. "Freiza aren't getting his money back either," he Muttered, I smile again

"I am happy to be home Papa, where is Mumma?" the man seemed so angry he almost barked, at me, he seemed angry. Mumma all I want is Mumma,

"She is dead," he moaned, I sat down on the ground and took another drink, my Papa is drunk. I back off him, he got up and fell over, I noticed the apartment is a dump, and there was armour everywhere, there was no fridge, there was one before and there was food everywhere. I back away and slowly ran away I was so afraid, I didn't know why, I just ran.

"Mumma" I yell, I kept yelling "Mumma!" she had to be somewhere.

I was so upset; I kept running and screaming, as loud as possible. I kept flying away, and then I noticed I was at the palace, with no other choice I go to the doors. A guard guarded the door, I land and walk up.

"What are you doing kid," a guard said,

"Trying to get in." I mutter, he laughed the sayain got his sword out,  
"Get lost kiddo," I wasn't in the mood, and then I heard a noise. Jeice, he was hot and sweaty and when he saw me he ran through the door I hear a relief noise and he smiles and a look of relief.

"Oh thank god," Jeice got me, "where have you been?" why did I come back here? I am really scared, I start to feel ill, I look at him,

"I went for a fly," I say truthfully, I saw Jeice grab me,

"What do you think you are doing?" Jeice said, "This is Zarbons son?" he hissed, he dragged me in, he looked at me, "Where's your book bag?" he said softly, I bite my lip,  
"It dropped," I lie, "I heard Freiza come to see Veggie and I got scared," I lie, I walk into the hall, and then I see Freiza, talking to Zarbon, I bow,

I heard a yell, and Zarbon hugged me, "Where have you been?" he asked, he shook me,

"I went for a fly, I'm sorry Zarb," I said softly. He spanked me, but he hugged me, Freiza started, and I knew he knew. Freiza pulled me aside and whispered in my ear,

"Are you staying?" I nod.

"Yes sir," I say, I had no one else. Freiza smiled, and patted my hand,

"Good, you are a good kid," Freiza said, I saw Zarbon and I run up and cuddle him, Zarbon kissed me gently

"Come on Rabbie," Zarb said softly, I obeyed; he led me to my room, he kissed my cheek, "Come bed time" he held my hand, and he laid me down, I started to sleep, I heard noises. Lord Freiza, I walk in and say softly,  
"I said BED," Zarbon yelled, I nod, I knew I was doomed.. if they find out I ran away, I'm dead,

"Ok," I say, "Good night," I mutter, "Daddy," I say to Zarbon, he walked up and kissed his cheek, he smiled, and Freiza looked at me,

"I think you should go back to the ship Raz, Vegeta and Brolly is already there, with Nappa." I look up,

"Off you go," Zarbon said. He held my hand, and we walk, I didn't know WHY were going to the ship, I noticed lots of people were leaving Dodoria was dragging a girl with him, Jeice was with two sayains.

"I'm sorry," I say, to Zarbon he smiled, "I shouldn't of left," I say. He smiled,

"I love you son," he said, "Get it through your thick skull," we go to the ship, Zarbon walked me to his apartment and cuddled me, I go to bed exhausted,

**Freiza's POV**

I close my eyes, and I stand up, "King Vegeta, you don't want to tell Vegeta," the king looked at me greedy, he smiled,

"Yes I DO," I noticed his wife was gone, nor do I blame her, I turn and say,  
"Last chance." I say, Vegeta, ran up and tried to hurt me, I knock him down and kill him. Dodoria laughed.

"Bye, bye," I look at Zarbon, and the was dead, I look around the empty thrown room, I got my minions and I left,

I walk to the balcony to see everyone, I turn to Zarbon and Dodoria, "make sure are offspring is safe," I say, they leave, the ship is in the air, Nappa walked in.

"lord Freiza," he whispered I look at him, he saw his king,  
"Its ok Nappa," I say gently, he looked at me, as through in shock,

"You're going to kill everyone, aren't you?" I nod, I have no choice Nappa, you know this, "Are you going to kill me?" I shake my head, he looked at me, and I said gently.

"No Nappa," I say softly, "Go, to your room, stay with Juline." I say, he glared, and ran up to me I grab the bouldering idiot, I pinned him on the ground. "I'm going to forget this happened," I whisper in his ear, you are only upset," I say, Nappa glared, "say nothing to no one, go to your room, and rest." I say, Nappa grabbed my tail, how dare he! I hit him across the room, "This is your last chance, now go, before you force me to hurt Juline." Nappa got the hint and ran. I go to the king and crush his pendent, I will tell the kids when they are older, what happened.

This, what I am going to do, is not easy. I know all the children are in bed, I made positive as I look at the screen, even Nappa who was being hugged by Juline, and the sayain's are a wonderful powerful species. That's the problem they are too powerful.

I take a deep breath and go out to see the beautiful planet, it's a shame I have to destroy it. I calm down the power came quickly, still slowly than Cooler I have still lots to learn, the power got overwhelming and then it destroyed the planet. But it was slow, it started to get hot, it started to blow up and then it was destroyed

**Vegeta's POV**

The next morning Papa explained to me, Brolly and Razzie that an asteroid had come and killed everyone on planet Vegeta is dead, I can't believe it, Papa said there was a small colony away from planet Vegeta, including the queen and her little boy. I guess she knew about the asteroid., even Raz parents are dead.

Nappa didn't say a word he just slept, and glared at Papa. I wonder why? So besides the colony, which I am not sure if it is real or not, Raz Brolly, Raz's baby brother far, far away and Nappa and the girl Dorbria grabbed are the full only sayain's left.

Sort of scary really.

* * *

Ok there we go, all the sayain's are dead aren't I mean :P

Here's a preview for the next chappie.

**Freiza's POV**

I heard a noise, I moan perfect, I grab the clock '7.45' in the morning my almost twelve year old son better not be the cause.

Who am I kidding, of course he is.

I open my eyes, my eleven year old jumped on me. A tail flicking me in the face, "DADDY UP," I moan,  
"Daddies tired, go to bed." I demand, I heard a laugh, Vegeta walked in he looked at me,

"Good luck with that Daddy," I look at Vegeta, and glare, at sixteen he wasn't as tall as I thought he would be, but who cares, I'm short in my first form.

"I can hope," I grab Brollys tail, he laugh, I moved apartments a few years back and now we all share one, it's almost about the time I stopped sleeping fully.

* * *

So do you think it's a good direction, remember to review for the chappie


	31. Family Breakfast

Chapter 31 Family Breakfast

**Freiza's POV**

I heard a noise, I moan perfect, I grab the clock '7.45' in the morning my almost twelve year old son better not be the cause.

Who am I kidding, of course he is.

I open my eyes, my eleven year old jumped on me. A tail flicking me in the face, "DADDY UP," I moan,  
"Daddies tired, go to bed." I demand, I heard a laugh, Vegeta walked in he looked at me,

"Good luck with that Daddy," I look at Vegeta, and glare, at sixteen he wasn't as tall as I thought he would be, but who cares, I'm short in my first form.

"I can hope," I grab Brollys tail, he laugh, I moved apartments a few years back and now we all share one, it's almost around the time I stopped sleeping fully.

I walk in to our living room, where there were toys everywhere, "I told you to clean this pigsty up," I say to my sons, Vegeta shrugged,

"Don't look at me I haven't played with stuffed toys since I was 11." Vegeta said, as he moved the soft toys looking for his text books, I nod, my son jumped on the couch, "Daddy," Vegeta said, "I am very hungry, can we have breakfast here?" I shake my head, of course not, breakfast was always with the others, and Vegeta knew that, I felt like spanking him but I don't.

"No Vegeta child, now go and get changed," I say, he was in it big and he knows it Vegeta bit his lip and went to his room, but bent over, knowing he was bad, I slap his butt, he knew he was being lazy. I smile a little as he got dressed, Vegeta needs to learn. I won't have two disobedient sons running around my house.

Vegeta ran to his room, I turn to the one who wakes me up every bloody morning; Brolly jumped on the couch and attempted a back flip, 'hyperactive' is hardly a word for Brolly. Small jumpy, and can't control his damn power!

But I have to admit he has his uses, when he gets in one of his states, I make use of him and put him on a planet I want to one day sell, and he well... kills the opposition, and he has no idea his doing it. But there is a down side no matter how good he is at getting rid of the opposition, I get so worried when he goes away, all I do is panic. And panicking is something I am getting sadly good at. And if Cooler ever gets wind of it, I shall never live it down.

We got dressed (Brolly and Vegeta were dressed in their school uniforms blue blazers and black pants) and walked down to breakfast, where Zarbon was lecturing Rad (also dressed in a blue blazer and black pants) on the length of his hair… again, "I don't understand why you don't let me take a little off the back" Zarb said I smile,

"Because I will probably end up bald," Raz said, "and I don't think it grows back" he said desperately I smile, I laugh. But Zarbon was not amused,

"When I was your age I showed my guardian respect," Raz looked at me, and I roll my eyes at the boys 'help me' expression, I nod, it is true Raz at the age of 17 your Father was so scared of going back to my Mothers and Fathers he was perfect. I don't think he never got over the emotional trauma; Father did not either, he keeps trying to talk to him… it makes for the definition of really awkward moments.

"His right" I say to the long haired one, I say he nodded a little, my focus turned to Dodoria who just watched us,

Dodoria now had three children Phoenix he is almost 12 years old, and he is surprise, surprise... was not his son, **long** story; Silver three years old who looked EXACTLY like him and a girl Avalon seven years old she is like her mother Tori. But they don't live with him, they live in his house on my main planet, I personally think she only married him to protect herself and it's not that I don't blame her but sadly I don't expect it was to also protect her son… she treats Phoenix very badly sometimes and, but Dodoria actually loves her, and it made me sad that he is sad at the fact he could only see them when we are home… the average is at least two months before we go back there.

I am so proud of my both sons; through Brolly needed a lot of love (good thing his not with Cooler) patience and I have to keep a Constance eye on him! Main reason is he has on his own blown up about 9 rooms… this year….

Radzi was eating he was a growing boy apparently to me he was always growing, unlucky people like Vegeta who rarely grow, glared at Zarbs son, Vegeta always trains, normally with my right hand man Zarbons son, I had to admit I was impressed with Zarbon he takes good care of his only son, and takes very good care of him.

Brolly made a noise, equalling hunger I put more on his plate that he normally gets to eat; I was his papa after all.

Everyone looked at us, and within a second everyone (and I mean everyone) stared as Brolly ate every inch of the food with his fingers, "Brolly eat proper" he smiled at me.

"Nup," I glare and than he grabbed his knife and fork and ate proper and the smile was reduced to a look of fright, much better.

"What is the class today?" I ask my oldest, Vegeta gowned

"Physics, Chemistry Economics and History," I try my very best not to laugh, Vegeta is mainstreamed with the other children on my ship, for certain subjects… Radzi was a little slower than Vegeta, his reading was much slower and he had tried many times to leave his education but because of his Father… never achieved it.

"Well I am sure you will have fun?" I say, he snorted and went back to his food. Brolly on the other hand had finished his food, and had too and I meant HAD to go to the Gym, I made someone take him, I've learnt to let him go and burn his bickies if not… he will be one up all night and two blowing up rooms.

And my bill that is required to fix the ship. Cannot take much more


	32. Planet 79

**Chapter 32 Planet 79**

Freiza

We arrived at my planet Freiza number 79 when it was dark, Vegeta was still asleep and Radzi was sleeping and I liked it when my youngest son slept. I started to pack my son's things; I will be running my operation from my planet for some time. I heard a noise outside my door, it was still dark, and the worst thought went into my brain 'someone might want to hurt my boys' then I see Zarbon, he was doing a similar thing, he was carrying Radizs sports bag.

"I could not sleep," was all Zarbon said, I understood, Radzi at the moment is … well he will be a giant monkey in a few nights time making the moods swing and random bursts of energy incredibly annoying, the same happened for Brolly, and it wasn't particularly pleasant. The man said he wanted to get as much packing done as possible, before his know it all son demands something else.

I go into Vegeta's room and as I quietly start to pack, I kiss his hair as he snored and pack the things on his floor, text books and clothes mainly I was avoiding going into Brolly's room for the main reason I will spend an hour picking up toys. I think I will spend time at my home maybe a month or two; I didn't like Brolly and Vegeta being in space for so long it's just not a stable environment for two young children. Well one child and one teenager. I tried to act quietly picking up his things. I couldn't find anything else on the floor so I went to Brollys room he will have to be locked up for the full moon like Raditz and Nappa and the children. I don't want giant monkeys running around. Nappa knows better, since the years have passed his and Juline has got married, and had a single child 'Ella' she is 4 years old and spoilt rotten. She does not have a monkey tail, which helps me save money on my fixing bills.

Brolly's room was covered in toys and games I packed as much as possible, I then go to my phone and call my staff most were awake boarding a planet is normally very noisy. I told my staff to pack the things of my children and be quiet, I didn't want Brolly awake.

I was looking forward to going to my planet it wasn't my home planet, but it was mine. Vegeta will enjoy having his own wing again and not sharing with Brolly. Yes my 16 year old son has his own wing. It occurred a few years back when my Father suggested I leave Vegeta at home so he can be educated, didn't go so well. Brolly cried for his brother (and broke several things in the process) and Nappa (who remained with Vegeta to protect him) but Vegeta LOVED being on his own at first no over bearing father. But after a week or two he got lonely and he boarded a space ship and I woke up one morning with my 16 year old son asleep on my couch, safe to say I was a little shocked. After a hefty argument we came to a compromise he promised not to jump on a random space pod ever again, and I agreed not to leave to leave him at home alone… and he no longer has to share a bathroom with Brolly.

Good deal.

I respect the hygiene needs of my eldest son, and I also understand Brolly has blown up not one, not two, but seven toilets over the years. I know Brolly is … unstable but he is still my son. Every few months Father STRONGLY suggests I leave Brolly, I would never and I am angry at Father for suggesting such a thing, Brolly is my son, he ACTS like Vegeta did when he was Brollys age (expect Vegeta never broke that much stuff) In addition to that he … may not have my genetics like Vegeta, but I still categorize myself as the boy's daddy, **I** was the one who held his hand on his first day of school **I** was the one who went to him EVERY SINGLE nightmare his ever had (and trust me I could write a novel about the nightmares the child has had) I was the one who taught him how to fly. So whatever Father told me to do is irrelevant, I love my boy.

In the morning I wake up both children, Vegeta did the normal '5 more minutes' but I wouldn't hear anything of it. I knew Doorbria would already be at his house already playing with his kids, and Vegeta normally gets whatever he wants but I have work.

"Up now, or you won't get your wing," I still believe his too young for his own wing, it is practically next door to me (I stuck Brolly in the nursery a corridor away so I would have some peace) he got up. Vegeta is short, that's the only way too say it, but in this form I am too. Vegeta will probably never have a second form. After I get my eldest up, I go to my youngest I had everything packed, I expected a little boy in a bed, but he wasn't there. I panicked, and I run to my room to call for my warriors come. If some had kidnapped my son, I will have their head, yet that was not necessary as prince Brolly was in MY bed.

"Daddy" he said his eyes started to water "where were you I was so scared." I blink, "I was so scared Daddy," I roll my eyes,

"I just packed up our things little guy we are home so you can have all your games, and," I couldn't think of anything else to say little guy. Brolly looked at me and said  
"Daddy I'm hungry." I nod, of course you are, you always are. I close my eyes; I take the child and put him on my shoulders.

"Veggie up!" I say, with a force. Vegeta was a powerful sayain changeling warrior. But he is still a child. Speaking of that Vegeta is old enough to go on missions… actually he has been old enough for years Rab has been on three or four but each time Zarbon is a nervous wreck, and if I am half that nervous I don't want him out of my sight.

Prince Vegeta myself and Prince Brolly got up and took the hover car into our home, (Brolly was still in his Pjs) the children looked around; "Dad" Veg said I look up.

"Yes my son?" I wondered what he wanted he has everything,  
"Am I old enough for a girl friend?" I almost faint, I look at him, and seeing my look he said "I don't like anyone but seeing I'm home I might meet someone." I almost faint.

When we get in the door of the palace (where myself the kids, Dorbria his family Zarbon and most of the Ginyu force live. Very busy.

Security was one of the most important things for my children, if they didn't have proper security they will be killed.

And I won't let that happen… never let that happen

Ok I need ideas, anyone have an idea please tell me and reviews are loved :)


	33. realisation

**Chapter 33 realisation **

**Freiza's POV**

We have been home (on planet 79) for about a month and a half I enjoy my palace its safe, I have been away a few times but only for a night, I have enrolled both boys in a top of the line private school which has more security then food in the cafeteria.

I believe both boys have fitted in well (Raditz also attends the school, and so does Dorbria child.) I was nervous as both of my children have been properly home tutored there whole schooling life and Raz who could not read before he attended my education system, the school system is incredible academic (good) and all children cannot believe how little exercise they receive, each morning they go to school at 7.30 and they do some sort of exercise until 8.45 then they get breakfast (normally Vegeta eats at home and then at school again) but then its academic classes until 5.30 they are home by six for dinner, normal for some but not for my precious's. Yet It is easier to perform my business here and I have no desire to leave yet, as I enter Vegeta's wing at 7.12 on a Thursday, (Dinner is at 7.30 sharp) intending to ask how's his school day was, I entered it in a pretty good mood. I sold seven planets today. For top prices. Yet when I entered Vegetas room my mood quickly decreased and it wasn't because the Childs marks have been going down he use to have an A, average, not it is a B or a C+ average not appropriate yet I have let it go, no what turned my good mood to a crap mood was the shock I got when Vegeta turned around and his hair was yellow.

"Hello Father" Vegeta said softly, he backed away, I saw a dye bottle in his hand, I grimaced he gulped, "how was your day?" he said, I walk up to my son, my tail hammered the ground making dints in it. The anger was inflaming my body, I could barley think, the only things that went through my head was.

Blonde.

Him.

Dyed.

Hair.

Without

Permission.

"Vegeta," I hiss, Vegeta backed away I saw an old towel with blonde marks on it, "you have two seconds to explain yourself before I shave it all off" suddenly the boy went pale, and his hands went to his head.

"Well Nappa said that," he stopped "Sayiain warriors" he stopped "I feel like I've out grown" he stopped, "I want to be" he stopped took a shallow breath "Girls like blonde" he finished lamely. THAT'S his excuse.

"OH Really," I accuse Vegeta backed to his bed "and if girls like boys who jump off a tower would you do that too?" I hiss, the child gulped.

"Well technically if all the boys jump before me the circumference of the ground will be broken and I will be safe." I let out a low snare, he jumped I walk to him, he backed a little.

"I have given you everything," I hiss, he went pale,

"Yes Daddy I know." He said he went on to talk but I glare it was just then he realised how much trouble he was in, he didn't just dye his hair he didn't ask permission so he disobeyed me.

"EVERYTHING, the finest clothes the finest toys ANYTHING you ever wanted, do you know how many kids will kill for that" no reply yet Vegeta backed away, he has gone mute "You have had EVERYTHING from the second I took you from that god forsaken planet out of that stupids woman's arms" then I stopped Vegeta realised what I said his eyes went large.

Suddenly all my anger went out the window.

"I'm adopted…" he said the foreign word quietly, I didn't say that yet I guess it could be correct he was the reincarnated version of my son, yet he was technically adopted, something only my Father cared to do years ago, for 'insurance' purposes. But vegeta's tail proved he is mine, yet Vegeta may not think of it like that, he is just simply too young.

I could lie, I can say I messed it up with Brolly's home status but it was too late. Yet I just stood there my anger decreasing second my second and the realisation of what I have done replacing the anger. Vegeta turned yellow much like his hair, which started this whole thing.

"You're not adopted" I say, I go to touch him,

"But you're not my biological father are you" the Childs tone got louder "ARE YOU?" the child's tone was insulting disrespectful to his father and so I slap him,

"I am the only Father you have ever known, since you were five years old!" once again my mouth proved it wasn't attached to my brain. His eyes go in. and he said in a soft tone.

"I want a DNA test," I slap him again, I stand there my anger got the better of me and I realised I had just hit a child a child who I loved twice, something I swore I would never do.

I took a deep breath and counted to a hundred… backwards… in French.

"Vegeta;" I say after what felt like forever, with my eyes closed as I breathing deeply. "Until this moment have I ever done any wrong via you?" I opened my eyes, the boy shook his head.

"No," he whispered, he has still lost his voice, "never" I nod and I try to touch him like I always have but he backed away, "but all these years you have lied to me." I shake my head, "no if I was adopted like Brolly you should have just told me, he doesn't care and I wouldn't have."

"You are not adopted," I say gently, he glared at me, "You are my son and always will be." I say softly. I knew genetically he was not mine but he has sprouted my tail, on his own. It meant that his soul was my son which is much more important than genetics, of course. But for a sixteen year old blonde sayain with girls on his mind may not see that.

I sigh loudly I then grab his shoulder, "prince Vegeta," I say in a soft voice, "what is it you want me to say?" I ask, he shakes his head,

"I just want to know who I am; I know I'm not your son, I don't look a thing like you." I shake my head. Oh Vegeta…

"Well you did have black hair." I say softly "but then you went and dyed it blonde," I try to lighten the mood. He then hit me, I slap him again. "You are sixteen years old. Whether you like it or not you are my son, now come down to dinner." I turn to go.

"Where is my Mother?" the seemingly innocent question caught me, I took a deep breath. Oh vegeta I hopted I wpuld never have to lie so much to you, and at SIXTEEN. Yet you are still my child.

"She was on planet Vegeta when it exploded." I said gently. His eyes go wide,  
"I, I, I was adopted." I shake my head,

"Sit down ok," he nodded and sat down, I look at my son, I have expected this for many years and I relaxed and said very softly "you were NOT adopted, I paid a surrogate to have you," he blinked, his mouth opens and shuts like a cat fish knowing he shall now let me explain the story I have prepared for many years "I was very lonely for a long time, and I wanted a child," I take a deep breath. Vegeta was hanging on to my every word, "my business was very unstable, that is why your mother I guess did not come with me the rebels were getting power, and I guess time wise it wasn't wise to have a child at that time but I started my search, I searched for a woman with a high IQ level, and decent looks didn't have to be a super model just decent," I sighed, "I found a woman your Mother I guess on planet Vegeta she was the perfect one, beauty, smarts not very powerful but you would inherit that from me. She already had four children" Vegeta gasped "and there were no diseases in her family," I took a breath "she was desperate" I muttered. "I offered money for her in return for you, she had no husband and four children to feed, I agreed and paid her very generously," I close my eyes, "When you were born." I stop "I was halfway across the universe dealing with an uprise; it took me five years to get to you." He was pale, and I didn't blame him.

"Why so long?" I take a deep breath but stroke his cheek, he has high cheek bones, I am glade Vegeta is not tall, I am short in this form and I enjoy not having too stand on my tip toes when punishing him. I rarely punish Vegeta, actually until now he has been practically perfect.

"I visited your small home on planet Vegeta" I explained "I always sent money, and the income we both provided she was able to afford a 5 bedroom house small but I guess easy to clean, each child was now well educated and she could stay home with you. She was a good Mother Vegeta, but she knew she would one day have to give you up, but we both agreed she would get visiting rights, I visited you at least three times a year, it was hard to have my visits quietly, the King was aware… of her, but not of you being my little guy." He shrugged. "When she was pregnant with you, the rebels were weak easily squashed but they were growing, they were not very strong, but they could still be a danger to you. it was so unstable from the rebels to your Mother, I was also afraid your Mother would change her mind, so I went to send you with someone to care for you, love you, but in the end your Mother raised you until your Daddy could, where it was safe." I sighted "It took much longer than I expected. Planet vegeta was safer then my home I always feared rebels, your tail did not develop until you were nearly six, so you had no tail, rare but not unheard of.

"I- I don't know what to say." Vegeta said softly, "I love you, and…" I put my hand up, "Dad I'm sorry I will go and …" he stopped me don't think he knew what to do. I patted the Childs hair,

"You need some dinner? You come when you feel better," I turn to go,

"Did you adopt me?" I turn to Vegeta,

"On your birth certificate it said your Father was your Mothers husband, the doctor did it automatically I adopted you to get it changed, but you are still my son." I leave, there were still questions and I wasn't completely lying his Mother has had two children since the planet exploded she has lived quietly with her children… but on one of my planets, I have not visited her as there is no need. She has got re-married to one of my generals, he did not know of her past, and I wasn't going to reveal it.

It took a while but Vegeta (blonde and all) walked down and sit down. Brolly's eyes looked shocked

"You're going to be in trouble." Brolly said quietly to Vegeta not laughing but interested on how I lose it, Vegeta didn't say a word but sat down stared at the food. I didn't speak a word;

"Dad?" I turn to Vegeta,

"Yes son?" he looked bash but merely shook it off,

"Can I sit on your lap?" I blink the child, has not asked me that since he was at least 12. But I nod, and so Vegeta ate his dinner on my knee my tail around his waist, he cuddled into me, I knew he was still in trauma but I know he still loves me more than ever.

And that is all he cares about.


	34. New members

**Chapter 34 New members**

**Freiza**

Vegeta was at school Brolly (and still very blonde.) It has been almost a month since he had found out and he had been rather cuddly lately… he knows he is still my son, but he is old enough to know the truth… at sixteen. My child's education is still my number two priory (number one being there survival.) My son Vegeta is now doing so well in his study's not only is he passing but he is doing advanced subjects and passing that too. To think I was once concerned about a few C+'s he was just …. At that time in his life. I am so proud. But my precious Brolly had a cold so he was home in his bed, I take the temperature out of his mouth I know I could get a doctor… but I looks better if a parent does it. "You are a little warm sweet." He can sleep today all day. I kiss his cheek. He moaned "it's not fun being sick, Daddy knows this." He blinked and moaned again "Daddy will be back soon. With some soup" I walked down the hall, in my private quarters. I heard a noise… great now what one sick kid and one blonde kid, I don't deserve anything else, and I turn around and my tail attacked the person standing behind me…

"Ouch Freiza," I turn I knew that voice, I relaxed and a small cut was now on a man's leg.

"Kezi" I say happily and wrap my arms around my nephew, his face has changed so much but I am so happy, I haven't seen him in many months. "How are you my boy?" The man smiled, he bowed a little.

"Good, Uncle" he smiled as he always has. "I have finished my medicine degree." I already knew that silly, I have a large bag full of wonderful, wonderful money. Cold hard cash… it is probably worth a king's ransom, all ready for him, but Kezi is technically a prince so he is worth every penny. I hugged him, oh god I've missed him, "how is Veg and Brolly." The man is so strong…  
"Vegeta is blonde and Brolly is sick with a head cold, I am a little nervous." Kezi looked strange, maybe it's because his cousin is now blonde. But I heard a noise I turn.  
"Uncle," Kezi said gently, "I have to confess something… I brought" he then coughed … a little too loudly. "With me," I smile... Kezi has brought home a girlfriend. This made me smile, I am glad he has someone; he must have been so lonely so far away. So you can imagine my shock when two girls came, they both looked shocked with the sight of me. Don't blame them look at me….

"Uncle, this is my girlfriend Taylor and her younger sister Faith." I raise an eyebrow… as glade he brought a girlfriend with him but… why did he bring her sister. I needed to sleep, I was up all night with Brolly, he was scared to sleep.

"Hello" I say, "Kezi we need to talk." Holding my anger in, I march him into the hallway, further and further away until we were nearly on the other side of the house "explain" I hiss, Kezi took a deep breath,

"Uncle please can they stay here, there Father has just kicked them both out, he said they were both hores." I close my eyes, oh god she's pregnant, how could this happen! Kezi you have just completed medical school, YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW IT WORKS I PUT YOU THROUGH (well Cooler did) MEDICAL SCHOOL FOR A REASON.

"Even though they are both virgins." I suddenly feel better, I relaxed. "I swear it Uncle." There was no reason for him to do so, I trust him so. "Uncle please say something," I smile the boy was afraid. Good, he nearly gave me a heart attack.

"They may stay, but I will complete background on each of them." The boy smiled, pleased at my answer, he then got a little pale. He had no right to get pale, I'm the one who has to house and feed two people!

"You're not going to put them, with the men … are you?" Damn, that was my unconscious belief not that I blame him, the men are not very gentleman like. I sigh,

"They can stay with us, in our wing." I was mad, so many bloody people, the boy smiled, he then saw my anger.  
"Forgive me uncle, her father called her a tramp," I nod, yes child we got that far before, "they had nothing, oh uncle I am so sorry, I panicked and I remember what Father taught me, but they didn't know it was me because they don't know I'm a changeling.." I stop him,

"You killed the Father," I said, he nodded and whipped the tears from his face,

"It was an accident then the girls ran in, I was in my changeling form so I ran away… I lied and said I can't transform, and logically I'm safe." Deep down I was proud but I merely hug him.

"I will protect them and keep your secret tell no one, where is the mother?" he shrugged

"Died years ago," good, I nod.

"You did the right thing, tell no one not even Cooler, I will keep your secret," I kiss his forehead. And return to the… growing Family. When I return Vegeta was standing in the sitting room, mute. The two girls were hiding behind the couch; ok this is GOING to be very awkward. "Vegeta this is your Cousins girl friend," Vegeta saw Kezi for the first time, and at once they hugged each other.

"Good god you are as blonde as the sun." Kezi said, I cough loudly "Sorry Uncle." I smiled, at least he didn't freak out like I did, doesn't look good… I look at Kezi as I already forgotten their names.

"My beautiful girlfriend Taylor and her sister Faith." I smile; they were both beautiful well different types of beautiful…. Not 'hot' they all had an innocent about them, an innocent I liked. If I ever have a daughter (not that I want to put up with the 3am feedings ever, EVER again.)

Yet I have to get use to this…

Very short, I am sorry


	35. A possible mistake

**Chapter 35 A possible mistake**

**Freiza's POV**

The girl Faith got along with Vegeta well, a little too well actually, it frightened me. My son my beautiful pure son, talks all day to that GIRL. It makes me mad, and worst Kezi had to go to go to work placement on another desolate planet so he can get work experience in taking care of people with the spinal adjustments that that desolate planet has.

Meanwhile I'm stuck with the boys girlfriend and her sister, which would be fine… expect Vegeta and Faiths 'friendship' makes me stay up at night. I mean I took them in, can they at least not be so friendly. Faith and her sister have never got a decent education, so I 'happily' got them tutors (for the soul reason to attempt to spate Faith from Vegeta.) Even Nappa agrees, now I am not an overbearing Father… ok I am. But I didn't want my sweet little guy, corrupted by some girl, who he just met it angered me.

Raditz and Vegeta were right now studying for the upcoming exams.

(Why do we need this, I will never use it?) my only answer was glaring, it is what I say. And it is always right.

Well Vegeta was studying and Raditz was sitting quietly drawing, I shake my head. "Raditz if you don't study I will tell your Father." I knew the Father card was a mean one, but hey my son needed the best absolute best education, and he needs to be motivated, and being motivated helps when your 'study buddy' is motivated… to actually study.

"I am sorry Lord Freiza," he murmured, my beautiful son smiled a little, his knowledge and thirst for it makes me happy… to bad Brolly doesn't share his enthusiasm… My sons joy is the stars we spent time together looking at them, I tell him the stories (mostly changeling) and he likes that. Brolly still believes they are dots…

"Pa after dinner can we see the stars?" I nod,  
"We can Vegeta," I say, he smiled happily, I looked at my son I am glad he wanted this time together, he is my son and therefore... he has to be protected. I close my eyes. Raditz made a noise,

"Why waste time gazing at the stars?" Raditz's hair was long, a touch too long. Ok much too long. Vegeta looked surprised,

"Raz, if you don't know where you are, how you will find your way home." I smile, every day my son is good. Well behaved, and if it wasn't for Faith I'd be so much happier. Vegeta was very intelligent no one could deny that not even Father, "Vegeta would you like to learn my language?" Vegeta blinked. "The language of the changelings." I say filling in the blanks, he smiled. With knowledge come intelligences. And intelligences can conquer an entire empire. But I'd admit, he probably doesn't need to know how to write essays, when he is by my side as an adult, Kezi needed to know (as he went to medical school) but Vegeta …. I just can't see Vegeta saving people.

_Flashback _

Zarbon was in bed, a chain around his ankle safely tucked away, and is most importantly no danger to himself… or my poor staff.

His only been here for six hours, three hours ago he tried to fight my dish staff, who spilt soup everywhere. "Zarbon" I order the child's blood shot eyes glare at me, he launched. I grab him. I was close to him so he doesn't hurt his self, pulling his ankle off. "You are here until I believe you are no longer a danger to yourself, and you must get strong." He glared at me. "I got you some soup, since you are mean to my dishwashers." He glared. I sat down relaxing, I he feared me, my father captured him within 9 minutes; actually it's not too bad, considering.

Children are difficult to deal with especially ones that are drugged up. He took the soup and even without using a spoon he drank it all, it rather revolted me. As I grown up learning if you do not display proper manners, you do not eat. "Zarbon you will be safe here." I say he snorted, "You will, you won't be hurt or harmed, unless you disobey. I understand you will have um lets says accidental bursts but I will let that go." I had to state that.

_End of flashback_

Vegeta and he were staring at the stars later on, Brolly was tucked in bed, and Faith was studying. Vegeta was on my lap, on my chair outside on the balcony when he was younger he practically owned it, but now at sixteen he doesn't as often as he use to. But I still liked our private time together. "Hey Dad?" I smile; I spent the last six minutes explaining the stars to him, he is an interested child that's for sure.

"Yes Veg?" I stroke his hair he is worried for some reason. I play with it, hoping it would prompt him to talk to me.

"Do you love me?" I ask, I nod. Of course I do, what a silly question, no matter what his done I love him, look at Cooler; I mean I love him, no matter what his done.

"Of course I do my boy, why have you done something bad?" he nodded, I seriously doubted that, but I look at him, last year I believe that he said 'I've done something horrible,' when he got a D In his Math test (53 percent), I wasn't bothered, for three main reasons.

It was advanced maths, above his years.

It was some stupid part of maths, he will never need.

And ….

It was advanced maths, above his years.

The child smiled at me, his tummy was numb, and I could see it. When he got nervous, he got very nervous, when he gets a tad nervous it wasn't as worse of when Brolly gets frightened.

"I'm not mad I am sure whatever it is I will be nothing too bad." He looked at me,

"I kissed Faith last night." He said softly, suddenly I was filled with an argue to hit something. But never my son,

"Vegeta, I want you to promise this will never happen again." I say keeping my anger intact. "Faith and her sister are our guests, and we don't behave inappropriate to our guests," Vegeta nodded, his face had fallen he was ashamed… GOOD.

"You must go and apologise to Faith." I state, "you probably scared her," he nodded. This wasn't what he wanted but he acted badly.

He was Freiza's son and that was not expected


	36. A friend for Freiza

Chapter 36 a friend for Freiza

"Prince Vegeta," I say, I was force to wrench him apart from attacking Radzi as they were wrestling on the floor. I do not mind Vegeta practising, but fighting in my apartment, on the ground with another child and acting like an animal is simply NOT expectable. "Princes do NOT act like that" he frowned, I knew he was unhappy. I did not care… my son does NOT act like a common savage, the boy Radzi gulped, I know full well that his Father will never allow this, "I will not tell Zarbon child, but if you do this again, I will… and I am sure he will correct you." I know Zarbon well; he will never use a belt on his own son but Radzi would be in for it. I looked at Radzi, he has no idea how much Zarbon protects Radzi from everything, even life.. Radzi has never left Zarbon for more than two nights. Radzi may seem brave and strong but on his own he is a nervous wreck... Zarbon controls almost every situation the boy has ever been in... I am not kidding, if he ever goes out in the real world, he will not cope. They are all safe and secure in my planet my home, under my rule.

"He will correct me alright" I heard the boy mummer, I smile a little, I know about the Child's future. Radzi will probably settle into a job here for the rest of his life… probably not a doctor, maybe in communications but he likes art, maybe I could get him designing posters or something… Actually that is a good idea. One of Zarbons only wishes is his son is safe and secure, and I don't mind one little bit protecting Radzi, if Radzi stays at home Vegeta will stay at home, and if Vegeta stays home… I will not have to kill so many people, I love them and they keep me calm and happy, they relax me keep me happy… the number of deaths I cause have gone down more than 48% in the last few years, my children love me. And I love them, but if they leave me, I won't know what to do.

Nappa was great help in keeping the boys close; he told them that sayain's may catch all sort of horrible diseases, (through I also think he did it to keep his own children close) as sayain's barley left their home planet they never developed a strong immunity. And as sayain's are normally dumb and slow, the chances of them receiving immunisations are slim.

"Oh alright Dad, can I talk to you about something anyway?" I was a tad surprise, I through my son trusted me, I am his Father and no matter what I am there for him, I knew the boy felt feelings for Faith, and I do little to stop it… he is sixteen and having a little crush is normal at that age, I guess it's sad he sees so few children really only children on the ship, I love my boys, and the overwhelming erg to protect them

"You can talk to me about anything Vegeta, you know that." Well almost anything… if it's how annoying you think I am, I don't want to hear about it. This made me smile the boy Radzi murmured something and left. "What is on your mind?" I ask, I was curious, I wanted to know what made my son so afraid of me. I don't like my Family to be so afraid of me, but my thoughts were interrupted by my Father walking in. everyone stood up to respect my Father, Vegeta has recently… been very fearful of him, and I have no idea why. His probably spent too much time with Zarbon.

"Father" I say respectfully, he smiled, my Father was a good parent as I gre

"Grandfather," Vegeta said softly, I noticed the boy looked sad, he wanted to ask me something, it didn't matter, and I'll talk about it later, I am sure it is Faith related

"Frezia, I have something for you." Father said gently, Vegeta looked up,  
"Shall I leave Grandfather?" Father shook his head. Vegeta looked worried, this frightened me,

"Freiza..." Father started slowly, "I was thinking, when your boys grow up you won't have anyone…" I looked up, my Father was concerned, oh goody…. I roll my eyes. "So I got you something." The doors opened up and Dodoria and Nappa were carrying a woman.

No words would describe my feelings to my Father… I wanted to rip his voice box out. How dare he bring ME a girl.. I am Lord Freiza, I can find my own girlfriend. I ignored the little voice who told me I've have not had

"Father… thank you," I speak in our language, Vegeta was staring at the woman… girl… "But I do not require…"

"Nonsense.. She doesn't need to be your wife, but maybe company?" I looked at her, she didn't look a day over 20, (great she is old enough to be Vegeta's sister) I turn to my Father; I saw no anger in my Fathers face, only fear that I guess his son will end up alone. But he should have started with the oldest, whose son has already left home. "She is a nice girl, her planet recently… died…. She attended a community college there she studied nursing, isn't that nice?" There was something wrong. Even I knew it, my Father thinking she was 'nice' I nod through... nursing is important; we always need more medical staff here, especially … nice medical staff I don't know how many times my men had blasted medical staff for poking them with one too many needles. I suddenly felt a draw to her; she had purple skin and jet black hair, and blue eyes. I almost hold her, until I clear my throat.

"What is your name and age?" I ask she looked up, as through shocked, Vegeta stared at her he was as confused as I was, "Vegeta please go and collect Brolly," he nods and leave. I looked at her, she whispered something, even if I don't want the girl, if I send her away, she will die. There was no harm, I have already two girls Kezi's girlfriend and her sister staying here, and

"My na-mes is Jess-ica, I am tw-entz years old." The girl's accent was strong; she was scared so that might have had an effect on her fluency. I know by experience a nervous second language speaker may get scared and stutter I smile at the beauty, the absolute beauty. But reality set in twenty years old was no good, I was… actually I didn't want to know how old I was, being with her is a horrible impure thought but I smiled and gently took her hand, I would have to keep her around, until I get myself a psychologist.

"Welcome to my home." I had many servants, but I didn't want to make her one. I _was_ lonely and I'd like someone around, but woman annoyed me… greatly. I shake my head, the girl looked scared, and suddenly a picture of a little girl a daughter flicked in my mind.

That's it, its official I've lost it.

I took a deep breath, then I took another seven, the girl was scared, she moved on her feet slowly I didn't blame her one little bit, it can be quite hard standing close to me without collapsing.

I look at my son who has returned Vegeta looked guilty, "what troubles you my son?" I inquire, Vegeta looked up,

"Do you love me?" What an odd question, I nod, I love him so much

"Then why is everything changing?" I was confused, "are you going to." I shake my head, and hold him I whisper in his ear.

"I love you. You and Brolly are all I need, for some reason Grandfather seems to think I need company, oh well if she is a nurse she can patch us up." I mummer, Vegeta nodded confused.

"Yes Papa." I smile at my son, Brolly on the other hand was curled up sleeping… great now he wont sleep at night

Eventually my Father left, and I was with my two sons and the child, I didn't know what to do, this was a new feeling for me and I didn't like it.


	37. Changes

Chapter 37 Changes

Freiza hates being alone, but yet, he was. It was a Friday night Vegeta was training (with Faith watching him) Brolly was playing with Dodoria step son Phoenix even Kezi's girlfriend was doing something, even though the kids were still here in the palace, he was very much alone.

There was only one person in his apartment…. Jessica she has been here two weeks, and all in all… well…

I loved her.

As my father constantly reminded me, I had no birth children on my own, apparently reincarnation does not count, to my father. I suddenly looked at the girls closed door, we barley spoke, I'd wake up she would be cleaning, (four kids in a house requires much cleaning) and when I got home she was cleaning. She walked around quietly barley speaking, she never complained, or if she did it was such a small complain I didn't register it, my Father said she is my slave, she must do what I ask.

Whatever, he seemed to emphasise this point he even said quite seriously 'tell her she can go to university only if she loves you,' it was primate thought really, the poor girl wasn't some fool, she was a beautiful well behaved girl.

I decide to watch a movie, since I had the TV to myself, as I watch it, I felt even lonelier I hoped the kids would be back soon. 'What happens when they move out,' I shiver at that thought,

"Jessica?" I yell, what in the hell was that? At once the girl came out of her cave, (she never turned the light on because she was fearful about the electricity she uses) "do you want to watch a movie?" She looked nervous, she was so scared and polite, but she nodded, she was as lonely as I was, so that's why she nodded.

The movie was a changeling action film, in which they transform and kill all evil (other than changelings) for the glory of the king, (who was superbly played by a famous veteran actor who was of course changeling.) "Lord Freiza" she was sitting next to me, I nod, and turn to her, her black hair was in a long plat today… I liked it. "May I ask a question?" I nod, softly, she knows she may ask me anything. "Sinze I have been here, I have ben fed clothed and not harmed an anyway, but what so you want with me?" I smile sadly, she was as unsure as I was. Her words were starting to become all mixed up and confused, I calmed down.

"I originally wanted you to act as a sort of Nanny to my children, you are a perfect person for the job, as you worked as a nanny in your planet, am I correct?" She nodded, I looked at her. "I am sorry if I am frightening you," I laugh she shook her head,

"No not as much as my old housemate use to." She stated very gravely, and then she shivered, I felt anger, I wish I could kill her former roommate, the girl worked hard to put herself through university, her Family had six children, its amazing that they even remember her name.. Anyway she worked hard to keep herself in school, I had the utmost respect for her for that. But all that struggle is over now, I will give her girl whatever she wants, I have nice clothes, nice things, I place my hand on hers, she didn't shiver or scream, she smiled back. You are too old, a little voice said, just see what happens another started up. So I questioned her about her old housemate, I knew he was a cruel man  
"I am glad we had this time to talk," I say "as I have a problem?" she looked up confused. "We all must move from this place, I need to visit many planets to expand my business, and my problem is you Faith and Taylor." She nodded sadly, "Now a normal person would leave the three of you here, and leave you money for food clothes and university, next year." (She couldn't go this year as the school did not allow new students half way through the year.) "But I say, I am not normal, the girls will stay here, as my parents and soon Kezi will be, but I would like to give you a choice, to come with me, or stay." She was confused, "If you stay here you will be able to study, my family will take care of you, and you will not have to worry about money." She started to speak, but I put my hand up, "If you come with me, you will be unable to study at university, for at least a few years but you will not have to, as I will take care of you." This confused her. "I know you are confused," I laugh, "but take time to think it over." I then turn back to the movie,

"Lord Freiza" I heard a little while later, I hummed in reply, "Will I go to school the year after next if I go with you?" I almost bang my head against the door,

"No," I say, well actually… "Your university was in your own language right?" she nodded,

"Mainly yes."

"Well if you are going to do university here, it will have to be in my own language, the one we are speaking now." She bit her lip, "you can come with me for six months if you like and I will help you learn. Or you can go to school right away, up to you." I smile, I turned back to the movie,

"I come with you, if that is ok, school later." I could barely stop smiling. I nod, and look at her, "will I be nanny to your children?" I cough, I was a bit embarrassed now.

"Well no, as they are growing up quickly, but I am sure there is plenty of things you can do around here." I say, I then yell at myself for letting myself for letting my mind wander. The rest of the night was surprising nice, we sat up (the kids came home) ate, and I sent them all of to bed, and myself and my new arrival talked some more.

Dodoria's POV

I had never asked my wife Tori about her past… never, I love our three children Avalon is Daddy's little girl and Silver my son is simply so sweet, and of course Phoenix my step son, I love him so bad. But Tori treat her oldest son like something that ended up on the inside, of something she finds at the bottom of her shoe.

I was sitting helping Phoenix with his homework, a black bruise on his eye, Tori hit him last night, we fought about it. Phoenix wanted to watch a program on TV which I said he could watch previous but Silver who was allowed to watch the TV show leading up to that one decided he wanted to have the TV all day. The two boys fought, not with fists, just yelled and Tori walked in and hit Phoenix.

I tried to get ice on it, but Phoenix didn't want help, nor did he cry, just another piece of his soul left. I tried to include Phoenix in everything, but Tori said he doesn't deserve it. Half the time (and to be sure Phoenix wasn't the devil child I had cameras installed,) Phoenix would be sitting at the table and Tori my wife would yell at him, demoralise him, make him feel like nothing, I tried to tell Tori I didn't mind Phoenix, someone (maybe it was Zarbon) said she might fear I may divorce her, because of the burden of the child. Actually I care about him, and told her, I would love to adopt him, at this Tori completely lost it and actually blamed Phoenix for putting ideas in my head. So I did plan B, which use to be giving Phoenix extra attention… when no one was home of course, ice cream, and tell him stories rent out movies that Silver and Avalon are too young to understand worked great. Until, Tori (I videotaped it) said that Phoenix was taking up to much time and money, but if he was good and obeyed Phoenix would be able to stay.

After that (no matter how many times I said Phoenix wasn't going anywhere) Phoenix was withdrawn, scared, barley eating, the TV outburst was one of the few and only probably because he had to watch that program for school. Tori hit him regularly, even though I forbidden it (I didn't want to put constraints on her, but I loved Phoenix way too much.) it has gotten to the stage where Phoenix would sleep in the Ginyu force spare training room, and captain Ginyu has carried him home many times.

The rumours I was hitting Phoenix was spreading so fast, even Freiza had to get involved I had no choice but to show Freiza the videos he wanted me to get her help, which I have. But the help wasn't helping. I noticed Phoenix was in his corner… sadly even though Phoenix had plenty of spaces to choose from on the couch he sat in a corner I tried to keep away from his corner, it only panicked him, but Tori was already in bed, and Avalon and Silver were (lucky) captivated by a movie. I watched him sit in his corner curled up watching the TV the other children are watching the brand new TV I brought to keep the piece, it is in the children's playroom. "Did you have fun playing with Brolly?" I ask. Phoenix turned around as though looking for the person who I was talking to.

"Y-Yes sir, I did." I smiled he was talking to me. This was a rare occurrence, well not really, the boy DID speak, but it was 'yes sir' 'no sir' 'I don't know sir.' Great if he was talking to a general, absolutely horrible if he was talking to his Father.

"Your Mummy is asleep, and the children are going wide in the playroom lucky our bedroom is sound proof." I laugh, but all my son did was curl up closer in his corner. I couldn't talk to him anymore, at least now for fifteen minutes, let him calm down. Saying a few words must stress him out…

I sat on the couch, and watched TV, the boy barley moved. "Si-r" I was surprised he spoke, I turned,

"Yes Phoenix,"

"Do I really have to g-o" I was confused, "Mumma said if I don't go, you will get divorce" he said crying. I wanted nothing more to hold him tell him his Mother is a bitch, and don't pay attention, but I couldn't. I didn't like fighting with my wife, but I loved my little twelve year old too.

"Phoenix little one, I promise…" then I stop, Tori wasn't getting any better, Phoenix was so timid and scared, a child should be able to feel safe in their own home, Phoenix was being beaten by Tori despite my best efforts, I just can't be here 24/7. It didn't have to be a idoit want be ballerina I tell myself, "we will find you a nice home." He nodded now in tears. "Go and pack." I say controlling my emotions, he nodded and left.

I went to Tori, I didn't care she was tired I woke her up, whenever I am home, I would do all I could for the babies, so she could sleep, but right now... I was too hurt and upset to care, she looked mad at me interrupting her beauty sleep.

"You got what you wanted" I say as I change into clothes, (as I reclining in night clothes) "I've kicked Phoenix out," I say, she looked up as through confused, "we are going to children services now." I state, Yes Freiza does have a children services.

I walked slowly down the palace, Phoenix struggled with the bag, Tori looked not guilty… relieved, I didn't care, I just want her to get help. "it's not forever" I repeat, in my head "It's not forever." Freiza himself was waiting for us,  
"Alright" he said looking at Phoenix trying not to scare him, "I and the social worker are ready." I nod and usher him in, Freiza grabbed me, "I'll find him the best," I nod, and thank him, but then I stood there, shocked… it wasn't forever… He didn't need the best…

Freiza led us to a small room, Phoenix was hugging his bag, 'you have thirty seconds' my small brain said, 'scream you want a divorce and take the kids, or even better let Freiza kill her, his looking pretty mad.' I shake my head, and hold Tori's hand, we will work on her issues, but I swear if she ever touches Silver or Av she's gone.

A tall prim woman stood, "Silver will be placed in a room until a family is found," surprising Freiza's planets had the highest rate of adoption success, and the children who were not placed with a family… had a better education and nicer clothes than some of the soldiers kids… maybe it's because when the soldier's die some of the kids are left orphaned…. Freiza nodded so did I, I watched my son, I am so sorry.

"Come child" the woman said, I said a quick goodbye, Tori nodded and my son left with the woman.

"Is their anyway he can come on the ship with us?" Freiza sighed,  
"This isn't ideal for me either," he admitted, he looked at Tori in anger, "If you were not his wife, and he did not supress a desire to keep you alive, I would have killed you years ago." Without another word Freiza stomped off, I left with my wife soon after.

Phoenix POV

I sat crying in the room, until I heard a knock, the woman with a scary look came in, "You are very lucky" she said planely, and a tall man who was blury, proably because I was crying, he simply picked me up and walked out, of the scary bare room.

I said nothing my tail flickering sadly behind me, "Sir" I said softly, I was very upset. "Where are we going?"

"To my ship" he said crisp and clear, the man sounded educated, I had no idea who this man was, he wasn't a soldier he was too scary for that, he said nothing more.  
"Sir I left my bag behind" I said suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.  
"Did you have a photo album or stuffed toys?" he asked,

"No sir clothes and a little money." I say, "Mumma took my toys off me" he kept walking, but I need clothes….

The ship rivalled lord Freiza's he walked up without so much as a word, after a life time he then placed me down in a room, I realised the man was tall and scary, I stared at him, scared. I then turn and my mouth drops I have never seen so many toys, there was even a train which was moving around and around. "Do you like it?" I turn shocked he laughed, "all yours" he went to a massive cupboard, and pulled out some PJS, "The bed is over there covered in …stuffed toys," I smile, but sure enough unless you noticed the bed spread all you could see was the stuffed toys sitting there. "I will bring you a snack." He said he turned to go.

"Wait sir, who are you?" he turned.

"The ship will be taking off soon…" just then I heard a motor as in the ship was taking off. "It's Cooler, I'm Freiza's Brother." I didn't know why, but I had the thought if I jump out the window right now… I will be ok.

Freiza's POV

"It was all done legally my lord, you brother came signed the paper work, left a generous donation and left." I glare. That woman,

"I wanted him to be okay," I say, "now Coolers got him, _Cooler_, what's next you gave him arsenic for dinner?" I yell, the woman said nothing, I shake my now thumping head… what else can go wrong?

Yey all done :) I plan to make lil Phoenix important, but if you don't like that idea leave a review…


	38. The promise

**Chapter 38 The Promise**

**Freiza**

His son was becoming a problem, he would hate to admit it, but he was, Radzi has gone on his first mission and he did quite well, he went with Zarbon a simple mission and did quite well now his son wants to go on a purging mission, my son probably only wants to copy Radzi in every way, I hope he will outgrow it, as he is my whole wide world. But discipline must be maintained. "Here you are Lord Freiza" It was Jessica she placed a hand on my shoulder it was my coffee, I can remember my shock when she first gave me a coffee with no alcohol, it was simply coffee! I almost sent it back, but I realised she didn't know, and pure coffee isn't too bad… with sugar.  
"Thank you my dear." I say gently, "How are your lessons progressing?" She sighed,

"In my Language the topic metabolism and what it does in the body is difficult, in this language it is damn near impossible." I laugh, oh she is perfect one day I think we will wed. Maybe we can have a little girl. I smiled at her,  
"If you are having issues I can get an extension for an assignment if that is what you require." She smiled,  
"Thankyou lord Freiza would you like something to eat?" she said, I smile and stand.  
"No I am not hungry, where is Brolly?" I do believe one of the reasons for Vegeta's disobedience is the fact he was told to obey Jessica he simply wasn't use to obeying a woman, since it's always just been us.  
"He is doing him homework, I made him a milkshake," she said, I smile.  
"You will be a good Mother one day." I say, she blushed, I go into my desk, and draw out a simply green long case, I give it to her. "Go on" she opened it, inside was there was a beautiful green emerald necklace, it matched her eyes.

"My lord it's amazing," I smile and place it on her neck. She smiled I kiss her hair, I stand and look at her, she is taller than me in this form.

"You are welcome I am glad you like it." She bowed, she smiled and left, at once there was an all mighty noise. I was confused, I go to my door, and Vegeta was standing on his hands doing a hand stand oh you are so well loved, but why are you doing this.

"Why are you doing a hand stand?" I ask, Vegeta got out of his handstand and glared at me

"Why are you drooling over Jessica?" That was so disrespectful, something my son should never do,

"Jessica," I say softly, "why don't you check what Brolly is doing?" she nods and leaves,

"I am not drooling over Jessica, I am merely giving her a gift." As soon as I said it, I knew it was wrong, my teenage son should be introduced to the possibility of this relationship slowly… explain that maybe there is a small chance when Jessica is older (much older) we may try to have a relationship… of course I expect some anger from my son, I have spent half his life saying that woman always annoy me.

"Vegeta." I say slowly, "I love you, but I need you to understand that if I do have a girlfriend you will be informed, I expect your opinion as I love you but my say in final and I expect you to respect my decision and any person I bring home." He glared, "or you may find yourself in an unfavourable position my little one." He paled, I knew he was thinking of phoenix forced to stay with Cooler, I had yet been able to locate Cooler but he knows he soon would, and the world we are in may as well as move out when we clash. Cooler didn't just steal a young boy, Cooler has proclaimed him as his son and re-wrote his will leaving 50% to Kezi and 50% to Phoenix. Now normally this has no short term consequence, but I draw the line where he hires people to go to Kezi's planet where he was working, and attempt to kidnap him. But I had to admit I didn't know how fast Kezi is, he outran everyone, or maybe he just got lucky either way he deserves a medal.

Kezi has also became an issue… not a discipline one but a mental issue… I never thought of my first kill to be truthful I cant even remember what species it was, but Kezi's first kill was personal…. Never a good thing, so in result my Kezi does often think about. And he must hide what he has done from the sisters, and the rest of the world, even Cooler…. Especially Cooler.

"Come here child," I say gently I smile at him, but he still was upset, he placed a hand on his shoulder relaxing him, "you have nothing to worry about, now why don't you go get a snack."

"I need to train." he says, this was strange to me… Vegeta is my heir correct but he is powerful enough.  
"You need to study, now go, is it Physics tonight?" he looked at me, "NOW" I demand, he left. I rub my head, being a parent is hard work.

Jess poked her head through my door, "my lord, may I come in."  
"Yes," she walked in, "how is Brolly?"

"Tuckered out, his hugging his teddy in bed," I laugh, I sit on my chair. "My Lord are the rumours true? Is your Father killing people who are showing a high power level?" I nod,

"Yes, everyone who is over a certain power level," I knew what her fears were, "Toy are powerful for your species and gender but don't worry You are safe here," I say, truthfully she had nothing to fear, she was so weak.. but for her species and Gender I was impressed, who knows one day she might be able to take Tori on… I think I would like to see Tori cut down to size… That pink blob of mine spoils her… Way too much, "you shouldn't worry so much…" I say Jessica looked panicky I laugh "I promise as long as you stay by my side, I will make sure you are protected."

"Thank you," She said softly, she smiled and looked relaxed. I always keep my promises and she knows that,  
"Jessica may I ask you a bold question? If you do not understand it is easy to see why and I shall get you a translator." Even though she was nervous I saw it, she nodded. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" she nodded, okay Freiza DON'T muck this up, if she says yes to all my questions no big deal. "Did you ever have… relations with him?"  
"My lord Freiza is you asking if I am a virgin." I nod; well… at least she said it. I nod, "I am my lord Freiza, and would you like to take me a blood test?" I laugh.

"No my dear, I need to know for your immunisations, nothing… further." It was a lie, she giggled, and I smile.  
I cared of her deeply, and cannot pretend it does not exist. "Jessica I am going to ask you a very important question," I say, she nods, "would you like to court with me?" I can't believe it but my tail is twitching I am terrified I have lead armies but I can't ask a servant out.

"Dating?" she asks, I nod, "My Lord I am a servant,"  
"That does not matter to me." I say, she nodded. And blurts out a cute little I would be honoured; I laugh and kiss her forehead. And go and tell my children.

**Cooler's POV**

The child was curled up in bed, but this was expected we flew for seventeen hours normally as the boy was afraid of being dumped at the next stop he stayed away and hiding… I didn't mind, it is not his fault. He has started eating better now and he liked his lessons since Tori never educated him I didn't mind doing it, and I did do it, as tutors scare him. I won't pretend teaching a boy who cannot read or write to read and write is easy… it's not and I have no experience in tutoring, hell I get pissed if my men, fully trained soldiers make a mistake and when I am with Phoenix I can't run my empire but strangely I didn't mind.

For some reason or another the boy is convinced if he is taught by anyone other than me they will tell me lies and I will send him away, which wasn't correct… The boy could steal from me, I'd be pissed… but I would forgive him.

At this exact moment I go and check on my little charge, who was fast asleep, in bed, his room resembles a toy shop because that is what it is. I brought an entire toy shop, I know I am not the boys biological Father but I want him to have it all. I creep in and kiss his little forehead… I missed out on Kezi's childhood, but this time I won't muck up.

I can't.

"Hey," I turn Phoniex was awake, he yawned, I almost laugh at the little sayain.

"Hello my little bird," I say, he blushed "did I wake you?" he shrugged,  
"I don't mind, is it time to wake up?" I shake my head, I felt bad about waking him, but I know it didn't matter.

"No but a snack will do you good." I smiled, the little one isn't use to compliments and he has no self-esteem so every time he does well I tell him, but I think he thinks I am lying.

I am not.

**Freiza**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING." Vegeta yelled, I glare, "Oh well… at least its Jessica and not Zarbon." He said shrugging, Jessica smiled a little. Brolly whipped the sleep from his eyes, cuddling his teddy bear,  
"So one day you might be Mummy?"  
"It's possible," I say, Jessica smiled when Brolly leaped into her arms, I blink it never occurred to me that he would want a mother… maybe I should of asked. I gently hold my child's hand; I don't know what I would do without him.

"Vegeta why don't you go and have a shower" I say, Vegeta nodded happy to leave, while Brolly seemed thrilled and for the first time in forever sat still as I spoke.

"Brolly how are you do you want a snack?" she asks, he nods, "Lord Freiza do you want one?" I nod,

"Yes but I will help you." I say, I jump up and go to the kitchen "I would like you to call me Freiza from now on" she blushed and nodded , I looked at her she didn't understand how different her life will be.. She will wear the finest clothes attend parties but I had to do something about all the teenagers running around here! We walked in the kitchen, I rarely go to the kitchen so I was very happy.

"Everything will change for you, as our courting continues," she looks up from the fridge.

"How so" she says she looked surprised.

"Well for one you won't be required to work ever again," she looks horrified,

"But I have wanted to be a nurse since I was little." I phrased it badly,

"I mean you wont be required to work in **public **again, I know the doctor on the ship, would be very happy to have extra help." She shot me a big smile, "but it might take you a little longer to finish your course than others." She blushed, and nodded.

"Freiza" she said slowly, she waited for me to yell but when I didn't… "I like you a lot." She blushed, I smile at her

"I like you a lot too."

Well there we go. What do you think?


	39. Breakfast meetings

Chapter 39 Breakfast meetings

Freiza's POV

I was annoyed, I really was this is the third night in a row this has happened It is currently 2 am… 2 AM on a school night!, children should be sleeping … not texting Faith.

I had finally separated them, I placed them (Faith and her Sister) at one of the best private school on one of the planets I control, Vegeta even agreed upon it, it wasn't hard to gain Vegeta's approval I simply said there were SO limited opportunities for a girl here… and the girls were not keen upon becoming cooks, everyone… including Vegeta agreed… After all they were safe, awa

y from all of the men, and being educated and I believed I squashed the problem… then he asked for a phone, I should of seen it coming… but I didn't, therefore I am responsible for the situation.

"Vegeta cold," I hiss, I walk into his room, "Faith needs her rest," I demand, Vegeta looked up fear lining his face

"Actually they are four hours behind us so it is only 10 PM so she is only getting ready for bed." I am not impressed,  
"Vegeta, if that phone is not put away in five minutes you will be punished and I promise I will not be in a good mood tomorrow because I have been up at 2 AM." I yell, he texted one more time, and he said.

"I am going to sleep now Father, I am sorry Father," he said looking at me, with his head bowed… good!

"Very well Vegeta sleep tight I will wake you up tomorrow, oh and you don't have your phone until tomorrow," I take it, "good night Vegeta" I say and I leave, that boy is way to pampered, I am going straight to bed, but as I went to my room I was surprised to see Jessica sitting on the couch, "what are you doing up so late?" I ask,  
"You were locked in your office, I heard noises…" Jess said, I saw her eyes widen the believed I thought of her a fool… I could never I relax she was covered in a blanket, I sit next to her.

"You should have got me," I say, "it is probably someone training, or one of the sayain's getting food but if you get scared you should tell me." I hold her she gave me a smile, she's beautiful I don't deny it… but she needs a life, at the moment she is stuck going to meetings with me, and wearing dresses that I doubt she can breathe in most of them. "Would you like a midnight snack" I inquire, she shook her head. I can tell she was scared and nervous, I place my arm on her shoulder not too much pressure just enough for her to know I'm there and I am going to protect her.

"It's nothing, I am being silly." She blushed, I laugh " I am so sorry Freiza," she said, "I've kept you from sleep." I shake my head,

"It is quite possible that one day you will be my consort… My Queen, if we don't start being honest and explaining our feelings now… I don't know what will happen." She brushed a curled hair. "What is it?"

"I am very grateful for my new life but… I – am not doing nursing classes at all… you promised." She said, she was correct of course, since we started courting we had been busy, she in accordance to my planets traditions … has been mainly doing meetings with important associates… and since she doesn't kill people, shes quite popular, we have been busy. I sigh, "I apologise, I-I –I shouldn't question you." She turned away, she was always apologising to me… and I wasn't mad, she just didn't have to be afraid.

"Its fine" I say, "if you don't tell me how you feel… we will never trust each other." I say, she smiled, "how are you sheets going?" _School_ Is now replaced with sheets of our language in which she has to translate into hers and vice versa.

"Not too bad my lord, thank you for everything," She smiled, I nod, I didn't like her formally dressing me, "I am tired,"

"Of course, good night." I pause, "or morning," she gave me a smile, surprised me by kissing my cheek and left. She smiled and left me for her bed.

I myself returned to my quarters and went to sleep.

The next morning… well _later _that morning, Vegeta surprising was 'sick' and couldn't go to school I dragged him out of bed, he sat at the table tired and grumpy, Jess passed him a mug of coffee, coffee … he is too young for coffee.. But I expected her judgement… an coffee induced child is better than a tired annoyed stressed out one.

"Good morning Veggie," I try, Vegeta nodded, and said nothing until he took several sips of the coffee, I wondered how strong it is.

"Morning Dad, I am sorry I kept you up last night." I nodded, I was about to ask where is my coffee but Jess must be psychic as she passed me one.  
"Thanks love," I say to Jess, she smiled she was still in her dressing grown, it was silk… I lied to her and told her that it was purchased cheaply, but it costed a fair amount... she doesn't like expensive things and only wears the expensive dresses because it is expected of her… that and I like her wearing that and not the rags she wore on her planet. "I forgive you Vegeta, but I won't allow you to be texting that late on a school night, if I find you doing it again I will take your phone," I pass it to him, he nodded, "good, how is Faith enjoying her school?" he nodded,

"Yeh but she wishes they served more junk food," I smile a little but that was all,  
"Good, now have a good day at school." Brolly looked at me.

"Pappa any news about Uncle and the kidnapped?" Brolly asked, Kidnapped… that would be easy to explain, but Phoenix's 'adoption' has caused the ripple affect around the universe, everyone wants to be in Coolers favour, (as he is more blood thirsty than me, I conduct meetings… Cooler kills everyone on the planet.) And brings Phoenix gifts, of course Phoenix has never had gifts before, and has had a mental breakdown causing Cooler to kill more people than ever, and Cooler may have missed the memo but he NEEDS people to serve in his army, and therefore he can't kill anyone who annoys him.

In my opinion they both need help.

I return my mind set to my little family, the ones deserving of all my attention, my sons and my girlfriend… who shall one day become my wife… I hope. "Would you like some milk before you all head off for your duties" Jess and Brolly agreed but Vegeta was 'too old' for milk.

There we go, remember to review.


	40. Home

Chapter 40 Home

Freiza's POV

I walked into my home, I had been gone for two whole weeks it was my first time leaving Jess in charge I was very worried. I opened the door to my apartment I was still on the main planet (Freiza 79) but I have I had recently got another space ship apartment this one is bigger and nicer it has plenty of room for my two boys, Jess and me and whatever children Jess will hopefully bear me. My time away was hard and sadly I will have to leave again, but they are coming with me.

Nappa and Radzi had just returned from a mission on a planet called earth, with interesting information, basically they found Radzi's little brother (he is younger than Vegeta) and someone said that on Namic or something like that there exists something called dragon balls which can give the owner a wish which means I can wish for immortal life for myself and my family.

I saw Jess and the kids eating tea, I smiled a little Brolly was eating Pasta with his hands Vegeta was eating and reading a book and Jess was also reading and eating, I creep up behind up Vegeta and hold him nice and tight. He turned and noticed it was me, and hugged me back.

"Dad," Brolly said I gave him a big smile, I hug and grab him hugging him tightly throwing him in the air, I saw Vegeta smiling at me, actually smiling I grin back at him. Strangely he grabs me into a massive hug, and kisses me, I couldn't personally believe it, but I kissed the teenager back.

I saw Jess, she was in her silk robe, I smile at her I have already seen a few of my generals and they all say the same thing, each child were well fed and loved, even though they are not hers and shocking Vegeta has been seen HELPING Jess, carrying her bag, being polite I wouldn't of believed it myself expect Vegeta is now hugging me.

The kids went to get ready for school. Jess bowed at me, I smiled and kissed her she was perfect absolutely perfect. I know we have issues, but I'll work them out. Our issues include fear, well her fear she is still frightened of me a little, well not of me, you see I spoil her give her nice clothes, expensive gifts and even through I often get mistaken for a woman myself in his form (I cannot help it if my voice is high pitched) having Jess hanging off my arm doesn't annoy me as much as I once believed a woman would.

I was looking forward to telling Vegeta that I found a boy almost his age, the mission was a simple observing mission, no one came in contact with the boy, and was Radzi's mission one of the first away from Zarbon it was a good mission really, they DID run into a namic on a look out tower, for some reason but Nappa said he wanted directions (not quite sure if the green guy believed him) and they merely landed on earth watched the sayain and left and it had interesting results.

It seems earthlings have shorter lifespans than us, and for some reason Radzi brother has developed quickly.  
I looked at Vegeta I was proud of him as my son, I really am maybe one day I will reveal how his 'Daddy' is so strong but I am a firm believer as kiddys being kiddys not too much responsibility, just a little discipline here and there, I lost my son once and I won't let that happen again.


	41. The Ball

Chapter 41 the ball.

Freiza's POV

I hate social gatherings, I hate them Vegeta and Brolly laughed at me looking at my clearly annoyed face, both boys were in their PJS on the couch Pizza on each size It wasn't late or anything but PJS couch junk food and movies was a tradition.

I fixed my tie, I wished I could wear my armour I feel like I will rip the fabric, how do the kids wear this without ripping it. I get my black jacket and look at my shoes, I hate shoes they confine my poor toes my poor toes!

I heard a knock, Brolly answered it, it was Zarbon and Radzi, Radzi was too wearing his PJS and carrying a plate containing hot chips and had a container of ice cream under his arm, I was more impressed Zarbon got his son to walk _all the way _from his apartment to here in his PJS.

I noticed Zarbon was wearing a suit I was impressed, and he had abandoned his traditional garments no earrings ext which was common for these gatherings. I wondered if Zarbon was searching for a partner Radzi was getting older, and he admitted finding a partner when Radzi was younger would be unwise as he would raise his son a certain way, but I assumed Zarbons own past had something to do with it. I cared for Zarbon more than he knew. Zarbon bowed and left.

"Lord Freiza?" I turn it was Jess in her new dress, custom made from my planet, Vegeta gave me a smile, the dark blue dress which goes to her knees and has rhinestones on the base of her dress.

"You look lovely," I say I take her hand, "be good, I'll be back later." The boys nodded and I left. As I walk through the hall, with the beautiful woman I noticed she looked nervous, "Something wrong?"

"I am just nervous I have never been a big party before," she smiled at me and blushed. I kiss her gently, as I was scared to smear her make up, I think in time I will spoil her with more designer clothes and make up but for now she thinks living with me is amazing, she does have nicer clothes… designer yes but some of the woman at the party will have so much more than Jess.

"I don't like them so much either, just big smile love, you are the talk of the town anyway." I say with a smile,

"What does that mean? I have to go into town?" I laugh, but not at her, even though I believed woman were not my thing, relationships in general were not my thing. I was so convinced any partner I would have would want to steal my power and would hurt my children, my Jess didn't have a bad bone in her body, she wanted nothing more than to work in the hospital and finish school, I feel bad that I cannot give her that.

"No love everyone is talking about you they want to meet you," I say she grabbed my arm but I allowed it, she is barely three years older than Vegeta and that fact is always on my mind…. Always, I kissed her forehead assured her that everything is okay and we went to the party.

"Ahh Freiza, I was beginning to worry." It was my Father Jess bowed her little head, "Hello Jess," Father said and kissed her hand, she almost jumped I didn't blame her as she could of got shot I should have told Jess that could have happened…

"Hello my King," she said curtsying I smile at her and I was proud of her I would of freaked if some random kissed my hand.

"You look lovely dear," my mother said she gave her a big smile.

"Thankyou Mam," Jess said Mum smiled a little and kissed her cheek, I look around the women here were wearing clothes sort of similar to Jess, but Jesses was less expensive and less showy hers in comparison was plain and showed little skin. But her hair was prettier than all the other women. I spoke to my parents for another minute until taking Jess we started to mingle.

"You did well," I say to Jess, I kiss her hair, and take one glass of wine from the waiter and a can of soft drink, I give her soft drink. She smiled thanking me we mingled Jess gave polite answers but got confused when people pried into our life asking things like when are we getting wed, when will Jess give me another heir. I answered those questions but when they become common it annoyed me. I saw some people I knew I saw Tori and Dodoria I had to resist the urge to kill that woman the only reason I didn't is because Dodoria begged me not too.

I see Zarbon with a woman I edge my neck to see which one, I was fond of both my men they are not the most powerful in my army far from it, but they are strong and safer by my side.

I than see someone I didn't expect to, Cooler… and his 'son' Phoenix, since no one had seen phoniex since Cooler took him I was surprised to see him so healthy looking Cooler walked towards me holding the child's hand, I also saw cooler look in Tori and Dodoria direction it was possible he didn't know they were the boy's parents but the look he gave me told me he did, it was a smirk 'look at us, look at how much your son has now.' I noticed the boy wore a little suit and had not yet saw his family. "Cooler, I am glad you are here we have much to discuss," it was Father, I looked at the boy who started to back behind Cooler.

"Yes father we have, have you met Phoenix, I _legally_ _adopted_ him from _social services_ where he was _put up for adoption."_ Cooler paused, the look on everyones face told me that all hell may break loose at any second, "Is Kezi here today?" He asked I shake my head, and start to speak.

"No Kezi has his very last exam tomorrow then his a doctor," Cooler nods but I can tell his disappointed. "Oh this is Jess," he kissed Jesses hand this is unusual for Cooler smiling at girls having a little boy whom loves you all odd for cooler.

"Hello my dear." Cooler said at once he kissed her hand; she smiled at him and when she smiled at him I felt a drop of jealously go to me. Since I rarely dated we rarely had overlap but if he tries to steal my girlfriend I'd kill him I know I shouldn't put my girlfriend above my family but let's face his not much of a brother.

The child hugged Coolers waist like it was a life line "Sir," he whispered behind our back, "Mumma is here Mumma," he saw them. And they saw him,

All hell was just about to break lose.

Well there we are for another chappy.

Read and review


	42. The return of the Queen

Chapter 42 The Return of the Queen

The child looked afraid and grabbed Cooler tighter, it made me grateful that my kids loved me, and didn't fear me, Cooler looked over to Tori like it was nothing "yes there she is, but what do we call her now son?" the little boy shivered.  
"Tori Pappa," he managed, I couldn't believe it … Pappa? Even Kezi didn't call his Father that. I looked around everyone including Tori had noticed the boy. I could tell a fight was about to break out. I saw Fathers fists and I knew.

"Cooler Vegeta and Brolly are watching movies and devouring junk food in my apartment would your new son like to join them? Zarbon's son is there too." Cooler looked at Phoniex who was holding him pretty tight.

"Well it would do him good to spend time with his new cousins, and he is a sayain so I guess seeing Raditz-Lee wouldn't hurt him," Cooler said looking at the tiny bundle, I looked to Nappa whose wife was holding his arm pretty tight, Juline I look at Jess, Juline would be a good influence to her. Juline had a little girl 'Ella' which helped me more than they knew. Nappa once obeyed me because of fear for Juline's life and I spared Nappa in my campaign against the sayains and before Ella was even born I swore as long as he was loyal to me any child he has will be protected. Having Ella around meant Nappa would continue to obey me I don't want to hurt Nappa I'm fond of the fool but if he starts getting rebellious at least I have two cards to use against him.

"Then it's settled," I say at once, "Nappa could you please take Brolly to the kids?" Nappa nodded and at once left, Cooler smiled and whispered something in his sons ear. Nappa than took the boy away, and the party resumed.

I introduced Jess to Juline and left Jess to talk, while I saw someone … very familiar. Nappa had stopped and politely introduced himself to the woman and for a foolish second I wondered why they had known each other for years than I remembered the husband didn't know.

Slowly one of my generals came to me, with a beautiful woman, I felt something on my hand Jess. "My lord," my general and accountant said bowing "may I introduce my wife Ireine," I smiled and kissed the sayain queens hand.

"Hello my lady," I say politely, I knew the woman re-married and had more children to this man I would have intervened but they were well taken care of, the general even adopted Tarble and Tarble was one weak ass sayain so no need for me to kill him. "May I introduce Jess."

"My Lady" the former sayain queen said, it is safe to say this man has no idea of Vegeta's well… Mother being the former sayain Queen and I weren't going to tell him.

To be truthful I had no ill will towards the woman why would I? She beared a child that wasn't hers for all that time only to lose him and her husband and her people all because of me. And to be more truthful if she took a swipe at me I would probably blame it on the wine and wouldn't be mad at her at all.  
I give her a big smile and offer to take the former Queen to get some wine leaving Jess alone with my general, waiting until we were safely out of ear shot I turn to the former queen. The years were actually quite kind to her she still looks good and the long dark blue she was wearing looked quite nice on her.

"Does he know?" I ask, I pass her some wine, she shook her head.

"I told him only I was a lady in the palace and when he found us on the settlements he never asked who Tarbles Father is, or how we got some royal jewels or why when he first arrived people called Tarble Prince, we courted than married he even adopted Tarble and never asked of my past I think he might know, but he wont put me in the situation."  
"Is he good to you and the children?" Believe or not if my very powerful general hurts his family I will kill him and find somewhere for them to live.

"Yes Tarble cant remember… his Father," she said with a careful look over her shoulder "he calls him Dad," she paused, "is Vegeta… is he here?" I don't blame her for asking.

"No but he is close," I pause for a moment "would you like to meet him?" she looked up, "you have no intention of stealing our son right?" she shook her head. The words were correct and she knows all about Vegeta's Lizard tail she is a smart woman so I know she will do the right thing.

"I would love to… but what do I tell my husband"

"I guess we can help each other," I say, she looked up "Vegeta is getting older and he will need to know his biological mother, you can increase your Children's status I mean when they are older I can make sure they get into good university's I know you are not poor but I will pay for their education." I know there was no need but if I introduce Vegeta to his Mother and lie about the other kids, say they are dead or left or something, he will hopefully act calmer. "If your husband is cruel about it I will change his mind," she bit her lip,

"I would never be cruel to you," we turn and there he was, him and Jess… hiding behind a waiter hearing every word he said, "I know you had another child, the nurse told me when you were in labour with Tarble you had a scar she said you could only get it from a C section, but I didn't know it was… your child Lord Freiza." The Former queen looked sad I waited for her to cry so we left the party.

As we stood in the hall I rub Jess's hand strangely we never discussed Vegeta's mother. And there she was well dressed wearing expensive jewels and married, and good god did she marry well.

"I am sorry you suffered I believed you are your younger son, whose not mine by the way died in the explosion on Planet Vegeta," I looked at her, "so you were able to have children without IVF?" I say at once she caught on.

"Wait" the man said a small smile on his face, "IVF?"

"Yes, I sort her out for her high IQ score and not to shabby power level with help from her unstable government I implanted her with my baby through IVF, she agreed the money and protection was desirable." I say, at once the king kissed her and I don't blame him, he must of thought we were in a relationship and since Jess is the first real girlfriend I've had in well forever…. the man shouldn't worry about my anger.

We spoke about our situation for some time, the Queens husband even agreed to a play date between Brolly and Tarble Vegeta should meet his half siblings and they both agreed that couldn't hurt.

I told the man I will now make sure his children including Tarble will get the best education the best schooling it will be my compensation payment for her.

It took almost an hour but we returned to the party, the former Queen needed to talk to her husband so I took Jess's hand, "I thought she was dead," I lie Jess smiled,

"It's sweet you will pay for her children's education." She said I smile,

"I would have given her an income for her and her son if I knew she was alive. She looked different in her pictures." She smiled at me, "I feel horrible, she did me a large favour agrreing to bear my child, and I couldn't get to her right away so she had to raise the baby it wasn't the plan I didn't want her to grow attached but she did, but she gave him up." I smiled at her she hugged me. "I should tell Vegeta it's a good time for him to meet his biological Mother. But if this makes you uneasy." I say at once she shook her head and we slowly re-joined the party.

I spoke to my Father for a few minutes with Jess I then notice Tori who was speaking to Juline both their spouses were there the only thing Tori and Juline had in common was that they both beared half sayain children. Juline is a good Mother she no longer works in housekeeping but only because of her daughter teaching her daughter and her husband how to read and write.

I notice tension between the two women I didn't blame Juline I would have murdered Tori years ago expect Dodoria begged me not to its not that I hate the woman it's her actions I hate.

I look at Tori and the former Queen who had returned and the two looked at each other and the Queen glared… they knew each other.

"I know taking the boy wasn't a great move but it's not like he is ungrateful his sweet and adoring and considering his only a child I think we will have a good Father son relationship." I heard it was Cooler and he was speaking… loudly. "Of course Kezi is yet to meet him but Kezi will soon adapt to being a big brother." I almost snare, Kezi and Coolers relationship was complicated to say the least his girlfriend Taylor and her younger sister Faith are still unaware, that is was Kezi, who killed their Father and they will probably never know as Kezi was in his second form (and looks like us) at the time.

Kezi's actions haunted him not even _Cooler_ knows his son is now a murderer but for Kezi's and my relationship we have gotten closer… very close as a result. I don't remember my first kill but I was young, something Jess will never discover.

I kept Jess close to me for the party she didn't want me to leave her side and I wanted her at my side. It worked well Tori and the Queen avoided each other's glances. I would have killed Tori years ago but the pink blob is a decent Father and loves the kids.  
I encouraged Juline and Jess to speak and I looked at Nappa who looks guilty for some reason, and I knew why…. Sadly Nappa had been rebellious lately. He is not doing as I ordered I let the first time slide, the first order was for him to go to Merxs and observe ONLY observe, but he went to Yazi instead… I didn't put it down as disobedience but he had been training a lot and associating himself with undesirables. But in my mercy I will give him one more chance but from now on Nappa will stay by my side I could punish him but I don't believe he _meant_ to betray me the dumb dote just doesn't understand that associating with people who he knows he shouldn't can have massive implications on us.

I thought about punishing Nappa by removing Ella from him and Juline, not for long mind you I'd never take someone's child but to punish Nappa I'd take Ella for a few days and let him mull. I'd put her with Jess she can play games and eat ice cream.

I have still got the taking Ella for a couple of days on my brain, I only want to shake him up but that would punish Juline too… and since Juline has served loyally (and not have conversations with undesirables) and I wish for her to be a good influence on Jess, so taking her daughter away is not the best thing to do. But I will keep Nappa close to me from now on, I think I will make him head of my security it's a good paying job Juline will be happy because he will be here safe

I had some more wine, it sort of calmed me down I was just worried about the kiddies alone with well there new cousin, I worried about how he would adapt and most importantly if Brolly would get stressed and accidently blow him up I don't think Cooler would like that….

I ate some food and made sure Jess did too she was worried about slopping it on her dress, I think next time I will get her hair done professionally as most of the wives have done that.

It got late and Cooler went to get his little boy but I sent Nappa and he carried back a sleeping bundle which to tell you is quite impressive as my Brolly is so hyperactive seeing a child curled up in Nappa's arms. Nappa transported Phoniex to Cooler who kissed his head I would have thought it was love… but it's Cooler.

I said good bye to everyone and took my little girl friend home when I got home Brolly was camped on the couch while Vegeta and Rad was sitting on the floor eating popcorn with treats surrounding them, I allow them to be spoilt including Zarbons son I don't mind. I hear a knock, I turn to Zarbon he bowed I need to find that man a partner. I noticed Brolly was holding something a teddy I mean that was nothing new, but I realised for the first time it was jip jip the teddy Vegeta's well birth Mother gave him.

I would wait until tomorrow then I will tell him about his Mother.


	43. The Fight

Chapter 43 The fight

Freiza's POV

I slept late when we got home I told Vegeta I needed to have a serious talk with him tomorrow, he wasn't in any sort of trouble but we needed to have a talk. Vegeta very confused but went to bed. I went to bed soon after Prince Vegeta did but as I curled up in bed almost asleep I felt something on me, I went to blast the assassin but it was Jess she jumped almost to the roof, I felt bad but she should have knocked, "What is it?" I ask I sounded a little harsh but she freaked the crud out of me.

"I wanted to stay with you," she almost cried, I nodded and felt bad for scaring her and let her jump in.

I must admit, I never believed I would be with a women, when I took in Zarbon I believed that maybe one day we could be together I mean he was full of issues but he was deep down full of otential.

The next morning I sat Vegeta down just the two of us. The four of us sat down at breakfast but Jess and Brolly went to pick flowers… much to Brollys delight.

"Vegeta, I need to be honest with you, and I won't beat around the bush with you." He nodded, "you have a Mother," he looked at me shocked, "her name is Ireine, before you were born I used IVF to implant you in her, in return I gave her money and protection. She survived the destruction of the planet Vegeta and she has now married my general and accountant you have a half Brother Tarble, I believe." Vegeta said nothing for a minute.

"Can I meet her someday when I am older?" I smiled softly,

"Why not today they are here for the party?" Vegeta shook his head,

"I don't know if I can Dad." I understood I kissed his forehead and told him I loved him. "I guess I can't blame her, if she needed money, and for what I hear Planet Vegeta wasn't very nice." I agreed.

"I think she regrets giving you up but she had no choice," I say softly. "To be honest I didn't even know she was alive until last night." I admit, he looked up "or I would have told you ages ago, I just want an honest relationship with you son." Veg smiled and kissed my hand,

"Thank you for telling me Dad." I smiled,

"You're getting older Vegeta, I need to trust you more, and have you trust me in return." I say placing his on my waist my tail going around my oldest son protectively.

"Does this mean I can go visit Faith on my own?" Vegeta asked.

"No" I say finally.

I was disturbed by Zarbon rushing in, "My Lord, there was a fight, Jess and Brolly," at once I started to run Zarbon leading the way, Vegeta not far behind.

When we came to the special gardens it was designed for plently of vegetables and flowers to grow and thrive. There were people everywhere, even Father and Cooler and doctors everywhere, Father looked at me sadly, and said softly "I am so sorry." I heard screaming and crying and there was blood, blood everywhere.

Tori and the former queen were bleeding. There were men holding them back and I say a small sayain (Tarble I think) clinging to his step Father and Doboria was screaming.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FREIZA WILL HAVE ALL OUR HEADS" and then I saw Brolly he was in a sort of crater, he was grabbing onto a white sheet with doctors grabbing him, he was crying there was blood everywhere, and the doctor beckoned me over to the a mattered mess… the thing Brooly was holding on to the lifeless body Jess, the doctor shook his head.

"I am sorry my Lord, Jessica … she is dead."

I remember little of what happened, at first I throught Brolly accidently killed her, thern Father told me. Jess was picking flowers and she turned her back to Brolly just for a second who wondered around the vegetables playing. tori then apparently waiting fired Ki blasts with enough force to not only kill my son but to whip out the garden too. Jess realised what happened jumped in front of Brolly saving my son… and killing her self.

Brolly's screams were so well heard the former queen who was picking strawberries rusted to the aid of Brolly, which saved Brolly's life because Tori was getting ready to kill him.

"Daddy, I am so sorry." Brolly cried I held my son, whispering its not his fault.

My eyes unable to leave the face, of my dead love.


	44. Greif makes super Sayains

Chapter 44 Greif makes super sayain's

The days following Jess's death were hard for me to say the least, the woman Tori was sent to the cells, I killed her soon after. That woman was to pay and pay with her life, for what she did to my family. For some strange reason Father told me to give her a trial, she was a mother and in his eyes… something must have pushed her over the edge. Tori was a horrible Mother, I respected my Father but I had no idea what he was on.

Since Jesse's death I did had little I laid in bed, we buried her under some trees near some flowers she had a marked grave, I only wish we had more time together.

"Papa I brought you some tea," Vegeta said I smiled and he passed me the tea I popped up and he passed it to me, he jumped into bed with me and held me, since Jess's death we had all gotten closer. With my Father's recommendation both children will now attend counselling.

"Thankyou sweet child," I say, I take a sip holding him in my arms his chest on my heart. "How is Brolly, is he playing his games?"

"His gone crazy Dad ever since he watched Jess die his lost it," I sigh sadly, Brolly was getting worse his power uncontrollable. It had gotten so bad I cannot board a ship at the moment I am frightened that with his unstable power he may accidently blow up the ship, I can breathe in space but my son's cannot. My Father has conducted a doctor who wants to put Brolly on medication, I will not allow it, Brolly is my son and he doesn't need to supress his power… but I had to admit maybe he would be happier if he was an ordinary little boy… than an unstable little boy. Brolly's power level now hits at 30,000 while that was nothing to me, Father and Cooler it can't be healthy for a child to be so strong it could hurt his development.

To make matters worse Cooler has been talking about killing my son, his nephew… Cooler says if he gets much more powerful he could overthrow us one day, and the medication has to be taken soon as it will be kinder to Brolly if he is a child when he takes it.

I was disturbed by Brolly himself poking his head in, his eyes wet and watery, "I'm sorry Daddy," oh _now_ what?

"What is it Brolly?" I asked, he snuffled a cry. He pointed to the lounge room, blinking me and Vegeta went to the door, to discover … the lounge room was no more, everything was black and the only thing that remained was some pictures on the wall. "How did you do this without making a sound?" I yell, Brolly cried more. Vegeta was pale and backed into the wall in my bedroom, than I noticed something shocking, something I should have noticed before, Brolly was blonde.

I grabbed my scouter and went to Brolly '80,000' then it blew up.

"Daddy, I am so sorry," Brolly cried, I grabbed brolly by his tail, throwing his over my shoulder,

"Vegeta come," I yell, I marched my still blonde and crying son … well my now two blonde sons, as Vegeta hair is still sort of blonde from when he died it and I barged into the room where my Father was drinking wine.

"Son is everything okay?" he asked,

"Get the doctor," I snare Father looked at Brolly still crying and very blonde.

"I don't think that necessary son," Father said with a smile I was shocked, he told me to get the doctor for Brolly in the first place. He turned to Vegeta "Back to your old tricks Vegeta? You may like dying your hair so you look like an echidna that doesn't mean you can dye Brolly's hair without permission, like you did to Zarbon that time." Father smiled at his grandson.

"I didn't dye it," Vegeta said lamely, "papa I swear it wasn't me," I looked at Brolly setting him down he was glowing and crying Father noticed this and his smile faded and ran to call the doctor.

When he calmed down Brolly told us this first happened when he saw Jess died, and whenever he thought about her this happened. I was so afraid; I knew super sayain's were a myth but … if this wasn't one what was? The doctor ran in I was holding Brolly as he cried and I couldn't help but notice the ground shaking around us, but I still held him… his my son. The boy couldn't control his power he was a liability to us, and himself. "Daddy what's wrong with me," I looked at Brolly he had green eyes, I touched my scouter, '2,000,000' that's impossible his so small I sighed and I held my son closely. Father just looked at me his expression firm, if I didn't do this to Brolly… Father could kill him, or he would make me, we had been trying for years to control Brolly's power and we failed.

"Nothing's wrong Brolly, the doctor is going to fix you alright?" he looked at me watery green eyes.

The doctor ran in and with a quick explanation I agreed to put him on that medication to supress his power I didn't want to, as a Cold I wanted my children to be the most powerful in the galaxy but… he couldn't control it… I had no choice. The team of doctors strapped Brolly down to a table to get an injection in him. To calm him down, Brolly released great power and they crashed into walls. If I wanted to loose my son, this was the right way to go about it.

I went to my sons side, Father looked at me firmly but I released Brolly from the table and sat him up, "I am sorry Brolly" I say hugging him, "I just want you to have a normal life, I want you to be happy" I say stroking his blonde hair, "every time you break something I fear that someday you may over exert you self and kill your heart or not get enough air or something." I say still hugging him, drying his tears. I could try to get Brolly to take the pills which he would he screamed and throw them around, I knew Father didn't want me involved, but Brolly is my son, he looked at me, Father looked at my firmly but I still went to his side picking him up.

"Daddy," I hear I give a noise in response, "I'll try the medication but no needles." Father gave a nosie of shock but unknown to Brolly I smirked… good boy.

"What if I don't like the taste." He said softly, the frightened doctor gave us six pills in a cup that shook.

"You may have anything you like to eat or drink after woods." He perked up,

"Anything?" I nodded, knowing I will regret it later.  
"These are fast acting Lord Freiza, Prince Brolly will feel week but these are all normal signs." I nodded and closing his eyes, one by one the pills went down my son's mouth.

Within an hour his hair was black.

Brolly slept for days, I moved him into my room, the last time I had a sick son like this he died and I won't let that happen again. I was beyond worried, but Brolly just kept sleeping, but on the fifth day he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I held him close.

"I have to admit Father he seems much happier," I say. I watch Brolly playing in the garden while Father and I stand on a balcony I watch my son run after a ball chasing it, and throwing it to phoenix, "he is much calmer and he hasn't done anything strange in months." Father smiled at me and placed his hand on my head. Brolly is finally doing well in his studies he can concentrate so well.

"And how are you son?" he inquired, I thought of her every day.

"In my dreams I kill her every night." I say, Father sighted.

"She saved your son's life," Father reminded me, "and may I remind you we may never find out Tori's motive, because you killed her." He snared,

"She killed my love what did she expect to happen my only regret is she died with little pain," I say I look at my children, Brolly played with Phoenix while Vegeta and Radzi fought barefoot practising there fighting. While Vegeta is much stronger, it's still good he can practice with someone.

"Maybe it's time you move on son," he said gently, I look at him furious.

"How could you think that Father, it hasn't even been six months yet, barely four." I sneer "anyway who would I move on with anyway, I have no desire for anyone." I sneer; Father tilted his large head and pointed to Zarbon who had come to collect his son. "Zarbon a man," I hiss.

"Why not," Father defended himself "his quite nice looking and he cares for you, I believe he would like a little attention and spoiling." I sneer but I had to admit Zarbon was good to me when Jess had died, our sons were friends… I couldn't I just could I? No, no I don't love Zarbon I just want Jess back, my beloved Jessica.

I looked at Zarbon he looked quite hansom today, I shook my head, "No I don't see myself with a soldier." I say he sighed sadly.

"Well if you get lonely he will always be here for you." Father said softly stroking my skull. "I wouldn't mind having a son in law as a soldier." I sighed and looked at Zarbon he was really pretty … I shake my head. "Give it time Freiza I just know how lonely you are," I looked at Zarbon, "perhaps the psychic can help you." I look at him, "The former Queen, she's a psychic right?" I nodded, "ask here of your future" I laugh,

"I don't think it works like that and anyway she would like nothing more to send me to a black hole searching for my love." I said bitterly, I looked again at Zarbon, "he will not expect me in his life, all he cares about is his son." I say, sadly. "BROLY NO." I yell, Brolly had that look on his face, he was trying to turn into a super sayain but of course he could not. "Play with your toys Brolly" he nodded.

"Yes Papa." Brolly was banned from training; he was a normal little boy and will be treated as such.

I turned to my Father as he chuckled, "my son go and play with the toys Grandpa got you."

Brolly smiled and piled into the new toys.


	45. The elite

Chapter 45 The elite

Freiza's POV

Since Jess's death much has changed for example the children are no longer educated by private tutors they were educated under my watchful eye.

"Dad" Vegeta said, as I corrected his test results, "why can't I study with Radzi?" Vegeta hissed, I look at my son he was annoyed that his life had changed

"Because I need to make sure you are at an acceptable level, sweet Prince now go and review question thirteen." He sighed but nodded and left to his bedroom/ study area.

"Papa I finished," Brolly said coming from his room, I looked at Brolly's math quiz which had pictures of monkeys on it.  
"Brolly why is there monkeys playing badminton on your maths test and you were doing so well lately." I say disappointed, I stroke his tail, stroking a sayain's tail placates them "now go and try again, my son." I knew I was hard on him, but no son of mine draws monkeys on his test!

I look at Vegeta studying away in his room; while Brolly even though he is much improved he still gets bored pretty easy. Sitting in my office I summoned Doboria,  
"Yes Lord Freiza?" he said and kneeled before me. Since I killed his wife, I had decided to spare him and the children the blob had done nothing to hurt me, or my family and the children were innocent. I looked at him,

"I apologise for killing your wife, you were a good husband to her, you took her and her son in, I don't blame you for her she was a bad egg." I looked at him, "did she ever tell you why she would want to kill my son?" he shook his head.

"She never spoke of her past and I never asked her, she was mixed up, she hated her own son." I sighed, phoenix was safe with Cooler for the time being but there was something wrong, something about the phoenix … something different.

"Very well, I require you to go on a mission, the children will be cared for until you return," I say, I knew he didn't want to leave them but he had no choice, "I will make personally sure they are safe."

"They won't be put in foster care?" he said nervously, at once I understood his fears, the last thing we want is another Phoenix fiasco.

"No I will be taking care of them personally," where the HELL did that come from, there mother killed my love. But they were children innocent not their fault.  
"Y-o-u my lord but you have children." I stared at him,

"This mission is so important I don't want to be distracted you could be gone for months and I want them cared for, Napa will be going with you and the Ginyu force with the most elite fighters I have." I say gently,

"Will Radzi or Zarbon be coming?" he asked I shake my head, for my own reasons I want Zarbon by my side and Radzi is to stay with him.

"No they will remain here, I need you to conquer a difficult set of planets it's hard because the planets inhabitancies are psychic and there society can live underground in so many tunnels it's impossible to map as well as they like to booby trap. You leave in three days." I pass his a file of the mission, "your children will be safe with me, I will not let any harm to become of them." He nodded and bowed,

"Thankyou Sire," he left, as I relax keeping the half sayain's under my roof will allow me to stamp out anything Tori taught them… as well as give me a chance to teach them how to obey there Master. I knew as soon as Dodoria return to his quarters he would have a panic attack I didn't blame him but I couldn't allow it. I summoned Juline who was my now my personal maid, Ever since my beloved died I had trouble allowing random people in my house to even clean or prepare food and I trusted Juline to a degree, I had her daughter and her husband. She walked in and bowed, unlike most employers I permitted miss Juline to take her daughter to work with her, she sits in the kitchens or the lounge room and watches TV I didn't mind. The girl couldn't be any worse than Brolly in his prime… it wasn't possible.

"Prepare two extra rooms," I say folding papers, she nodded she looked very worried, "he will be fine," I say, "Nappa is an elite warrior one of the best, he will be fine." She nodded not believing me. "If something ever happens to Nappa," I say slowly, "I will take care of you and your daughter… financially" I say quickly. She nodded not very brightened up, I was good to her but if I didn't get some appreciation soon…

"What colour's would you like on the sheets my Lord, Silver for silver?" she said with a small smile,

"Yes and pink for the girl," I say forgetting the girls name. I sat down and I thought of Zarbon.

I heard a noise it was Father, "what is it son, I heard rumours there will be two more little monkeys here," I nodded,

"Yes just while his away on a mission," I say, he looked at me,

"Are you sure that's wise, it was the mother that hurt you not the children," he said gently.


	46. Flying time

Chapter 46 Strange emotions

Zarbon's POV.

"Remind me again why I am doing this?" Radzi tried, as he painted his room another colour,

"You have had the same colour room since we came here, it had snow men on the walls your almost eighteen I just thought you would like another colour," I say trying my best not to get paint in my hair. Even though I had my own house when we were on Freiza's main, main planet we stayed in the castle.

"Were not here enough for me to care Dad," Radzi wined, Radzi hated all aspects of work, even if it's for his benefit.

"Well I care, and I wish you would let me cut your hair," I say, "it's so long Radzi." He rolled his eyes,

"Yeh you can talk," I glare, "the hair stays old man," I rolled my eyes and went back to painting my son's room black. I heard a knock at the door 'who in the world could that be?'

King cold stood in the door way, I at once kneel, "we need to talk," he said, he looked at Radzi in the door way, "alone," he said, his eyes narrowing. Radzi walked backwards scared.

"Radzi, go – go and get more paint there's money on the counter for you," Radzi looked confused but slowly nodded and left taking the money with him.  
King Cold walked in and walked to the locked cupboard where I kept my alcohol far from my son. "Hansom boy you got there Zarbon, he will be eighteen soon right?" I nodded,

"Yes Sire,"

"Hm interesting, you know," he turned to me his massive frame almost moving my couches "Freiza cares for you, a lot." He said inspecting the cupboard,

"His Lord ship has been good to me I desire only to be a good soldier for him." I say watching the man break the lock and helping himself to Brandy. "I am loyal to him sire."

"And I know you are, ever since you got clean, but now since Freiza has suffered a loss and you will help him recover," I looked at the massive man, "Freiza will ask you to be his partner," my heart sunk. "Probably very soon, as if this day. You will expect and he will be good to you, and you will be good to him, after all it would be a shame if someone put your soon to be eighteen year old son in an army far, far away." He said sipping the brandy.

"Don't" I plead "I will do anything, just don't send my son away." He smiled,

"Good boy, now when Freiza comes to you, you will agree with him do whatever he desires, he will treat you and your son well." He said he brushed my face, he turned to leave, "oh and Zarbon, mum's the word," he left and Radzi returned,

"Dad what was that?" I sat on the couch.

"Nothing Radzi, nothing, oh Burter said if you want to use the computer to see your brother you can," I say he smiled and turned to leave, "wait change your clothes," I say, after he put his armour on I brushed his hair, his hair is so long he can no longer reach it,

"Dad lay off," he moaned, my stomach started to do summersault what if the Lord Freiza  
"Why don't you let me cut it just a little, and it's so long now." He shook his head.

"No Dad I am goanna go see Kakarot, it's been a while since I've seen him." I nodded,

"Very well … stay safe my son," he looked at me and left, I collapsed on the couch but I barely relaxed when my door knocked, I go to answer it,

"Back already, what was he sleeping?" I say opening the door, to my shock it was Lord Freiza himself, I at once kneel.  
"Can I come in? I just want to talk to you," he said I nod,

"Of course my Lord," he walked in, and looked at me,

"May I sit down," he said, I start to stutter, but nodded.

"Of course my lord," he sat down and he looked at me I sat across from him, he grabbed my hand, He stared at me for a minute.

"My Father he talked to you right?" I nodded; no truer words have been spoken,

"He most certainly did my liege," I say, he smiled and kissed my hand,  
"Then you know my proposal," I looked at him in shock, "Father did not tell you not surprising after all, he is in shock." He stroked my hand "I know it's scary but would you be interested in starting a relationship with me?" think Zarbon think..

"Are you sure my Lord, doesn't your heart belong to another," I say as shyly as possible. He tilted his head and sighed sadly,

"Yes it does, I will never love another woman again Zarbon, are you a female?" I shake my head he took my hands and kiss them "then I have room in my heart for you," I was scared,

"This is all so sudden," I say, he nodded

"I know it must seem like it but there has been some behind the scenes work that you haven't noticed" he held my hands tight until I finally said something.

"I never knew," I finally said he smiled a little; I had never been this intimate to Freiza,

"Since Jess's death I have been paranoid, I trust few people you are one of them; I know you won't go without your son, nor will I make you." Then he said nothing and kissed my hand "I'll be back in one hour"


	47. The ACTUAL Chapter 47 Flying time

Chapter 46 Flying time.

Zarbons POV

"So let me get this straight were moving in with Freiza… just like that." I nodded to my son, he sighed while staring at the monitor that features his brother, how strange… his brother had a child, Gohan I was told. That can't be right Radzi is almost eighteen while Kakarot was younger, but there he was on the screen with a small child who wore a hat with an orange ball on top of his head on a flying cloud… hmm how odd,

I heard Freiza come in, "and so this is Kakarot," he said trying to be nice, but the small alien did not fool my son who bowed politely.

"Yes sire, this is my Brother and nephew." Freiza look interested.

"Ah it seems the rumours are true," I look interested "it seems your Brother has developed so quickly he has a child of his own, and what is that on his head?" we all looked, Freiza's face changed very quickly, "so it's true…" we stared at the overload. "Were going to Earth?" Freiza said at once. He turned to us, "pack everything we leave in a day." Freiza said he gave me a smile, "I look forward to spending time with the both of you," we both bowed , "no need to bow to me from now on Zarbon the same goes for you Raditz,"

"My lord?" I ask I must have sounded nervous, he turned, "what about Dodoria children, and Nappa's wife?" he looked surprised, I knew it asking Freiza questions was never a good idea.

"They will be with us Napa's child too, because most of my elite fighters are on their way to the psychic planet you will be in charge of many thing my Zarbon," he turned to go, "we leave tomorrow morning." He looked at me, "Radzi how far is it to earth?" My child shook a little,

"I don't know my lord… I think my brother did it… in a year?" I nodded it didn't surprise me. The ship Freiza owns will be able to do a year's journey in six to seven months about half the time.

"Sounds about right, I will meet you tomorrow early." Freiza smiled and left. When he did I sat on the couch and tried to keep calm, so I didn't stress my little son out.

"So were going to meet my brother?" Radzi said, "Why is everyone who is left doing that?" I shrugged, I had no idea… but I bet I wouldn't like the answer.

Freiza's POV

"So let me get this straight, not only is there two toddlers here, now we are going to Earth a planet I don't know, and I still don't know why!" Vegeta said angry, I look at my son, I hold him close,

"Vegeta, that's enough you are my son my heir its time you act like an adult," I say, "now I want you to call your Mother and explain were going away for a while." Vegeta looked at me shocked,  
"Why she never talked to me all these years," I look at him,

"Understand child, I believed she had died many years ago, if she was alive I would of taken care of her, for giving me a son." He looked conflicted but I allowed it. "I need something on Earth," I say softly, Vegeta looked at me.

"So you and Zarbon are like dating now?" I look a little shocked but I nodded,

"Yes, something like that, how do you feel about it?" he shrugged,

"Okay I guess, is him coming with us in the space ship like a trial run?" I understood, it was a normal plan why rush into things…

"Yes that's what it is, it is a trial run… a practice to see if we are compatible, and you can now study with Raditz whenever." I say ever so gently Vegeta smiled.

And so the next day came very quickly, my ship had a large private area for my ever growing family, Radzi, Silver, Brolly Vegeta had to share a room, Dodboria's kids scared a room Juline had a tiny room no bigger than a toilet, she had a tiny bed and she had to put her clothes under it. Ella and Avalon shared a room… which left me and Zarbon to a room.

"I am NOT sharing a room with three people, especially Brolly he stinks!" Vegeta yelled,

"Vegeta, some of our men must share dormitories and not one of them has a plasma TV in it," I say, I knew I was harsh but I had to be, "We have a large lounge room and I know the idea of bunk beds annoy you, but please its not for that long, its only because I trust so few people. And anyway, if they annoy you , you can sleep in the lounge room." I say, innocently

"Promise?" he said I nodded. Vegeta sighed and left.

The ship went into space I had so few elites with me, but the ones I brought with me were easily controllable but my family is with me, but as I hear Brolly scream at Radzi because Radzi had broken his brush I knew it was going to be a loonnnggg trip.

Don't forget to read and review.

There will be Goku and Gohan in future chapters I am also thinking of finishing Forever when they arrive at Earth and starting a new story as this one is getting quite lengthy… so let me know what you think.


	48. The future and obeydience

Chapter The future and obedience

Zarbon POV

When I starting serving Freiza I was obedient and I promised myself that no matter what I would always, do whatever the Prince wanted. If Lord Freiza wanted me to kill, I kill. If lord freiza wanted me to sing I sing. If the alien wanted to date after, after not even a year had passed since his 'Jess' had die… I would obey.

"Well here is our room," Freiza said, I had said nothing until now… I had obeyed his past orders, I would obey in the future.

"Our room?" I say cowering at the door,

"Yes we have a room to share Zarbon, stop looking like a kicked puppy and come here!" he yelled, obediently I walk to the double bed… strange I always imagined Freiza's room to be very large and smells of wealth. But the room was surprisingly simple; I give him a big smile. He gave me a big smile, "he sat on the bed and patted it so I sat next to the prince, he placed his hand to my head and undid my hair.

"I-I don't want to be a rebound" I say, what a fool I was, no one says no to Freiza, I mean me and Radzi might of just got out of this in one piece. But I had to go and open my big mouth… I am going to die. But to my shock he smiled,

"You are no rebound," he said with a gentle smile. "I will wait until you are ready, fifteen years if you want." He said, fifteen years… that sounds odd. I nodded, and smiled at me "time is nothing to me," he grabbed a brush from the bedside table and to my shock he started to brush my hair. "Soon time will be nothing to any of us," he said gently, "you shall have all the time in the world to adjust and our children will live long and happy lives." If I can keep my mouth in check,

I heard a knock, "come in" I say, juline came in with towels. I smiled at her, "Just put them over there," I say, she nodded she looked a bit worried. "What is it?" I ask.

"The boys… have umm put something up on their door." Juline said I blink but I go out to the boys room, on the door was a large sign that said:

**"Do NOT enter… unless you have sayain blood"**

"So I guess were not going in there" I say attempting to decrease the awkwardness, Freiza on the other hand was not impressed and hit his hand on the door, the Prince Brolly opened the door.

Freiza's POV

"Papa, want to see the picture I drew?" he asked, he showed me a picture "there's you," he said pointing to a pink zombie with big horns, "there's Zarbon" he said pointing to a green Zarbon with blue hair, "Me" he said pointing to a smiling boy with black hair, "Veggie" a stick figure with blonde hair "Raditz" he said to a stick figure with hair down to the ground "And Jess" he said to a stick figure with an halo and angel wings "but I guess when you find the Dragon balls you will use your wish so you can bring Jess back" a pit went to my stomach. How did the boy know, "It just means we have to wait for a year so you can wish for immortality," Everything went blank in my mind. How …

did …

he…

know.

Brolly said nothing, but he smiled and hugged me "If we're gonna live forever you might wanna say and stay young forever," Brolly said Vegeta jumped off the bump bed.

"What the hell, I can't hear anything… and were starving in here can we have some cake or something." Vegeta said, I looked at his hair… it was black not a single strand of blonde; my son had turned into a true beauty… I kissed his hair, "Ewww Dad what was that for, you know I am almost seventeen now… You got to stop treating me like a baby." I guess the child was right, I did tell him to act like an adult. I nodded and turned my attention to Brolly.

How did he know… I must admit since Brolly started his medication to control his power he has acted odd… even to the point where he was running around screaming 'I can see the future' but that wasn't my only concern. Radtiz brother Kar… something is Brolly's age they were born on the same day… but he has a child and is aged much quicker than his older brother… what is going on… I turned to my youngest son. And I whisper in his ear, "How do you know?" Brolly rolled his eyes.

"PAPPA I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!" He said stamping his feet. I look at the prince Brolly who was now shaking his head at his dim-witted papa. And returned to his room I took a step to enter but Brolly looked furious "can you not read?" he asked, he pointed to the sign "you must have sayain blood to enter, I am full blooded like Radzi Silver Vegeta, Ella and Avalon are all half sayain everyone else cannot enter!" He said shaking his head at his increasing dim witted papa. Zarbon chuckled.

"Still alive in there my dearest son Radzi?" Zarbon said laughing I looked into the room. The boys have seen to put sheets around there bunks for privacy. I looked at the children they looked happy and very content. Well almost everyone, I heard crying from a sheet in the lowest bunk bed. Disobeying the sign he walked in, and opened the sheet to the crying Silver.

"What is it child," Silver had said nothing. He whipped his tears, his monkey tail crumbling by his side. From my time with Vegeta the first and Vegeta the second I knew a few tricks. I placed Silvers tail in my hand stroking it; this completely placates the sayain's, and made the child relax. "You not scared of me are you little one?" I knew I was scary but I would be nothing but sweet to the children… you don't get to choose your Mother after all. As the boy cried I noticed Radiz was looking a bit jumpy too, if Brolly was right… should I wish Jess back… should I break things off with Zarbon now… While it's on a good note… I needed to think about it.

"Silver are you hungry?" the child did nothing but cry it was starting to piss me off, but I let it slide. "Oh my dear child," I say holding him around the waist "what is the matter."  
"I am sorry my Mummy hurt Mrs Feriza" I had no idea what the child wanted but I smiled and held his tiny hand. And kissed his head,

"Your staying with me, until your Daddy comes to get you," Brolly looked at me.

"And Gohan." Now I didn't have a clue oh who or what is a Gohan… but maybe it was my sons imagery friend.

"Right… well I don't think Gohan can come my darling… not enough room," I say to Brolly. Brolly shrugged, and looked at Silver, "Is there Silver?" Silver shook his head,

"It doesn't matter… when you tell the capsule corp to build another ship there will be plenty of room… because Silver, Me and Radzi are going to break this one." I look at Brolly; I look at my youngest son, brolly in awe. "The Planet Earth has a nice big moon… the moon goes full once a month." I look at Brolly he looked so sincere and the youngest sayain Silver looked so afraid.

I can't say I blame the small hybrid I was taller than him and therefore scary… but I am not taller than many people. Looking at Brolly I noticed there was something different about him… Brolly has never been an academic, he has been too busy spending his life blowing things up. But thanks to the medication he has been able to control his awesome power… power that should be tamed. I don't deny I had adopted Brolly for my own gain, and now I have Silver and I never intend to give the child back.

Brolly rolled his eyes, "Not scared Dad?" He asked, I raised an eye brow.

"Of course not I am the strongest in all the universe." I say, Brolly shook his head.  
"Nope sorry," I stair at my son… "One day an earthling boy called trunks will kill you…" And with that I made it my mission… I will find out who this trunks is …

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Hang on how can BROLLY see the future?…. Find out next chapter… and Freiza will be searching for Trunks…. Who is not born yet.


End file.
